Spies, Secrets, Lies and Consequences
by mia2009
Summary: This is a sequel to my story "Spies, Secrets, and Lies," which picked up in Season 3 following Chuck's red test.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a sequel to my story Spies, Secrets and Lies, which I reposted earlier in the week. I've been debating writing sequels for my story's for some time now, but this one came to me and I figured I should write it out. Please leave a review I would love to know what you think. Enjoy!**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

**Chapter 1**

Curtis Baxter slouched down in his chair, hiding behind his computer screen in his prestigious L.A. office. He massaged his right temple with his hand, willing his migraine to go away before it got any worse. Opening his desk drawer, he pulled out a shiny silver flask and a bottle of Advil. He dumped 4 of the pills into his hand and tossed them to the back of his throat. He opened the flask and tipped it back, swallowing the majority of it's contents in just one swig.

"Boss, take a look at this!" The large burly man exclaimed as he entered Baxter's office, nearly causing him to choke on his whiskey .

"What is it Matthews?" he sighed, picking up the file the man had just tossed down on his desk. Baxter opened it and skimmed the pages. Matthews watched as his face lit up, the more he read. "Where did you find this?"

"A few of our guys found it when they were cleaning out one of Shaw's secret headquarters down town."

"Does anyone else know about this?"

"Not that we know of. The operation fell apart when Shaw was killed 4 months ago in Rome."

"So this intersect, this 2.0, it's still out there somewhere?"

"We believe so. It's been uploaded to an agent with the CIA. According to our intel, the identity of this agent along with other vital government data has been encrypted on a special microchip that's floating around out there. We believe this microchip is in the hands of one of Shaw's top operatives by the name of Cooper Stansfield. We could put a bid in, I'm sure if the price is right, he'll be more than willing to sell."

"Does he know what's on the chip?"

"We don't think he knows specifics, just that it contains top secret ring intel."

"So what makes you think he'll sell?"

"Just a hunch. He's been in hiding since the fall of the ring. He may be the only surviving agent out there. Word on the street is, he's looking to get out of the business, wanting to disappear, go off grid for good. Maybe he could use someone to finance him."

"The last person I financed, was Shaw and look how that all turned out."

"Shaw was a fool. He lost sight of his true purpose. He let his personal feelings cloud his vision. What happened to Shaw was his own doing."

"Maybe so, but he cost me a lot of money and I have nothing to show for it."

"Boss, perhaps this is the break we've been waiting for. Once we have the 2.0, no one can touch us."

Baxter contemplated what Matthews was saying. The more he thought about it, the more the idea appealed to him. And so it was decided. He wanted that 2.0 and when Curtis Baxter wanted something he would stop at nothing to get it.

"Chuck this is really good, I can't believe you made this." Sarah said as she gazed at the man sitting across from her, his eyes glistened against the candlelight.

He reached across the table and took hold of her hand that wasn't clutching her fork.

"You really like it?" he asked.

"I love it." She replied.

Chuck brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. Her charm bracelet sparkled as it hung from her wrist, catching his eye.

"Wait until desert."

"Oh?"

"I think you're really going to like it." He leaned in closer to her. She leaned across the table so their faces were mere inches from one another.

"Are you going to tell me what it is?" She asked. Her eyes fell to his lips and she bit her own in order to refrain from attacking him with her mouth.

"Nope…it's a surprise." he leaned in and gave her a quick peck on the lips before falling back in his seat.

"You always do that to me." She sat back in her seat and crossed her arms in front of her chest as she faked a pout.

"You know I find you absolutely adorable when you pout." He smirked at her and her pout turned to a smile.

Sarah stood from her chair and made her way around the table to him. She took the liberty of making herself comfortable in his lap. His hand made it's way to her thigh while the other snaked around her back. She rested one hand against his chest, while the other toyed with his unruly curls. Leaning in she rested her forehead against his. His hand continued to caress her thigh while her lips descended on him.

"What did you ….want to…. Talk ….to me…. about?" She asked as she trailed kisses down his neckline.

"Mmm….you know." he replied.

"I do?" she asked, pulling away to look at him, confusion written all over her face.

Chuck reached into his pant pocket and pulled out a key. He held it up and dangled it in front of her. In an instant Sarah's facial expression changed dramatically.

"Chuck…not this again."

Chuck sighed, "Sarah, come on…When I got this place 3 months ago, I got it with the intention that you would one day be sharing it with me."

"Chuck."

"Sarah, you stay here most nights anyway. Let's just make it official….Come on…move in with me?"

"Chuck, why do you have to push this issue?"

"Sarah, I love you and I want to be with you. I thought you felt that way too? I want to know that this is heading somewhere, that we're moving forward." His gaze left her and fell to the floor.

Sarah's heart sank with his. Chuck made a valid point, yes they did spend most nights together, but to actually move in with him, that scared her and she just couldn't bring herself to do it yet. She reached out with her finger and lifted his chin until his eyes met hers again.

"Chuck of course I love you, more than anything. I love being with you, and yes….this is heading somewhere….I just…I'm not ready….I need more time…I'm sorry." Her eyes left his, she couldn't stand seeing the pain in them.

Chuck tucked the key back in his pocket. "Well there ya have it I guess." Chuck moved to get up, forcing Sarah to vacate her position on his lap.

"Chuck…Please don't be mad." She pleaded.

"I'm not mad." He snapped back.

"You're not? Could have fooled me"

"No….Sarah, I'm not mad…I'm just….I'm hurt okay." He made his way towards the kitchen with their dinner plates and placed them in the sink. He grabbed hold of the counter, almost as if he was using it for support, standing with his back to her.

Sarah approached him slowly. She rested her hand against his back, but he didn't turn to acknowledge her.

"Chuck, you know I love you right?"

"Yeah." He finally turned to face her. "I know."

She took his hands into hers. "Don't give up on me okay."

"Sarah, I'll never give up on you. I just…I want to be with you." He pulled her into his arms and held her tightly.

"Chuck you are with me."

"Well I guess maybe I'm a little selfish, I want more Sarah."

"Just give me time okay?" she pleaded with him. "You know I'm not good at this relationship stuff. I've given you more than I've ever given anyone…more than I ever thought I could give. I just need time okay."

Chuck released another sigh he didn't even know he was holding. He nodded his head gently in response.

"Are we good?" she asked, hesitation in her voice. She reached up and placed her palm on his cheek and his eyes met hers.

"Yeah….we're good." He leaned down and kissed her forehead then pulled her into his arms. She wrapped her arms tightly around his waist and buried her face in his chest as he held her/

"So how about that dessert?" She asked moments later, breaking the silence. She pulled away to break their embrace.

Chuck smiled. "Sure…why don't you go sit down while I get it."

Curtis Baxter decided to call it a night. He shut down his computer and closed up the filed on his desk. Just as he stood from his chair, Matthews entered his office once again.

"Boss."

Baxter groaned aloud as the man plowed his way back into his office.

"What is it now Matthews? I'm leaving."

"We put in the bid. Word is Stansfield is drooling over the offer. We could have an answer as early as tomorrow morning."

"Great, let me know in the morning then. I'm going home and don't bother me unless you have some real news. Baxter pushed his way past Matthews and left the man standing in his office all alone.

Chuck and Sarah lay still in bed, their backs to one another, neither of them able to sleep. Sarah stared at the wall wondering if Chuck was still awake. Things were definitely off between them tonight and she couldn't help but feel like it was her own fault. He had been distant with her since their conversation earlier in the evening when he had asked her to move in with him again and she turned him down again. Sure Chuck had said he was fine and that things were good between them, but if that was the case, Sarah couldn't help but wonder why they were on separate sides of the bed right now and why he hadn't even tried to make love to her tonight.

Chuck stared at the clock on his night stand. He had been watching if for the past 15 minutes now. He was feeling down and confused. He felt Sarah shift in the bed behind him. He wanted nothing more than to hold her in his arms right now. He had asked her to stay the night and she agreed without hesitation, so why was there this distance between them? He blamed himself. He never should have pushed the moving in issue with her. She had told him before she wasn't ready, but he couldn't just let it go. And now because of that, she was laying on the other side of the bed with her back to him instead of in his arms where she belonged.

Chuck rolled onto to his back and stared up at the ceiling briefly before turning his attention to her. Finally after mustering up enough courage, he reached out with his hand and placed it on her arm and just held it there.

Sarah froze when she felt his hand on her. She turned to face him and despite the darkness in the room, her eyes locked with his. He extended his arm for her and in a matter of seconds she was snuggling in to him. His arms came back around her and held her to him tightly.

"I love you Sarah."

"I love you." she replied. He leaned down and kissed the top of her forehead and she tightened her grasp on him and closed her eyes. It was only a matter of minutes before the two of them finally drifted off.

_**Well there you have it, I know it's kind of short, but I thought it was a good spot to leave us off at. I do have some more written, so if you like what you read let me know. I may be more motivated to add to it, which will inevitably mean quicker postings. As always thanks for reading.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I was hoping for some more feedback from the first chapter, so i'm not really sure what everyone thinks. If you like this let me know otherwise this may be the last chapter i will post. I don't want to waste my time posting if the story sucks. Thanks for reading.**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing._**

**Chapter 2**

"Sarah, I'm so glad you were finally able to get a day off to go shopping. I really needed a girls day!" Ellie exclaimed as the two ladies strolled through the mall.

"Me too Ellie, I really needed a day off. You have no idea how stressful the frozen yogurt business can be."

Ellie looked at Sarah and they both laughed simultaneously at Sarah's comment.

"Hey don't let me forget, Devin wanted me to pick him up a new pair of bicycle shorts."

Sarah laughed. "Sure…oh hey do you mind if we stop in here?" Sarah motioned towards Victoria's Secret.

"Not at all, I could use some new undergarments myself." The two changed direction and headed into the store.

Two hours and several dollars later Sarah and Ellie found themselves sitting in the food court.

"I feel like we have been shopping for days, I am beat." Sarah said as she plopped down in her seat.

"You look tired. You sleeping okay?" Ellie asked.

"Yeah, I think I'm just working too many hours, I feel like I could use a good day to just catch up on sleep." Sarah replied.

"Yeah I know how you feel, I get like that when I do a 36 hour rotation."

"Well in all honesty Ellie, you can't really compare my slinging yogurt, to what you do."

"Well you do still spend a lot of time on your feet and that can be exhausting." Ellie sympathized.

"I guess." Sarah had to smile thinking about what she really did for a living.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, the two were enjoying some lunch and some much needed girl talk.

"So, Devin and I want you and Chuck over for dinner soon, maybe this weekend?" Ellie asked as she brought her fork full of salad to her mouth.

"Umm, yeah, maybe, I'll have to check with Chuck." Sarah replied.

"How are things with you and Chuck by the way? It's been so long since I've seen the two of you at the same time, it's usually one or the other."

Sarah groaned at the unexpected question.

"Oh my god, what's wrong? Are you guys having problems?" Ellie asked.

"No, not exactly. Things have just been a bit off lately. It's my fault really."

"Why do you say that?"

"It's just…Chuck's been asking me to move in with him for some time now, and I keep turning him down."

"Really? Why? I thought things were good between you two?"

"They are…really good, maybe that's why moving in together scares me so much, I don't want things to change." Sarah took a bite off of her fork.

"What do you mean?" Ellie questioned.

"I guess…I feel like, if we live together, it will only complicate things."

"How so." Ellie enquired.

"What if Chuck decides he can't stand being around me all the time, or what if he finds out something about me that he doesn't like?"

"Sarah, that's ridiculous. He loves you."

"I know he does."

"I think maybe you are looking at this all wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"Have you ever lived with a boyfriend before Sarah?" Ellie asked.

"No, not exactly. I've never even been close to a guy like I am with Chuck. I mean, sure I've had boyfriends and I've spent the night with them, it's just, it's not the same. Chuck is different, you know. I love him." Sarah explained.

Ellie smiled at the blonde haired girl sitting across from her. "I know Sarah…I know. Look, I was hesitant about moving in with Devon too, I just thought it was too soon, but honestly it was one of the best decisions I ever made. It brought us even closer together"

"Really?"

"Yeah. There's nothing like falling asleep in the arms of the man you love every night. And there's nothing more I would rather wake up to."

"Well I never minded that part, or the stuff in between."

Ellie laughed. "Just think about it Sarah, If you and Chuck are as serious about each other as you appear to be, moving in with each other is the next logical step."

"Ugh…" Sarah's hand flew to her mouth as she jumped from her seat and made a run for the ladies room. Confused, Ellie grabbed their purses and their belongings and followed her.

* * *

Sarah stared at her pale features in the mirror briefly before splashing water on her face and attempting to rinse her mouth with a handful of water.

"Honey are you okay?" Ellie asked as she approached her.

"Yeah. I don't think my lunch agreed with me. Maybe some bad shrimp in that salad."

"That was really sudden, you sure you're not pregnant?" Ellie joked.

Sarah turned and gave her a look.

"Kidding…Well come on, why don't we get you home?"

"Yeah, I think maybe that's a good idea, before I toss my cookies out in public for all to see. Sorry Ellie, I know how much you were looking forward to today."

"Don't worry about it Sarah. It was fun while it lasted right? Come on…I got your bags for you."

* * *

Twenty minutes later Ellie was dropping Sarah off at Chuck's apartment. It was closer than hers and she was supposed to be meeting up with him when he got out of work anyway so she figured she would just lay down there for a bit while she waited for him.

Sarah retrieved Chuck's hidden key from it's secret location and unlocked the door. She stepped inside and dropped her bags to the floor. Sarah quickly made her way to the bathroom and went to work brushing her teeth, trying her best to rinse the rancid taste from her mouth. She followed the brushing with a few shots of mouthwash. Once she was satisfied with her results, Sarah made her way back out to the living room and curled up on the couch. She was utterly exhausted, it was only a matter of minutes before she was sound asleep.

* * *

Curtis Baxter sat at his desk, pouring himself his third glass of whiskey. He had just gotten word that Stansfield had turned down his offer and Baxter was less than pleased. Rumors were flying, that Stansfield had offers coming in from all over the world. It seemed like everyone wanted that micro chip, but Stansfield was holding out. Looking for more money no doubt. Baxter decided he was just going to have to sweeten the pot a bit. He would have Matthews put in another offer, one that was bound to get his attention.

* * *

Chuck nearly tripped over the pile of bags laying on the floor as he entered his apartment.

"What the…?" he stopped short when he saw Sarah sound asleep on the couch. Chuck smiled, as he approached her. She was absolutely breath taking. Was it any wonder he would want to wake up to this sight every morning?

Chuck set his keys down and made his way over to her. He crouched down next to her sleeping form and gently brushed the hair from her face. Slowly, he leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips, gently grazing them with his own. Sarah began to stir and seconds later, her eyes fluttered open. Sarah yawned as she took in the sight of Chuck hovering above her.

"Hey beautiful. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you, I just…I saw you laying here and I…I just couldn't resist. I had to kiss you."

Sarah smiled as she propped herself up on her elbows.

"It's okay, it was a nice way to wake up." she replied. "What time is it?"

"Just after five."

"Are you serious? I've been sleeping for over 3 hours?"

"You okay?" Chuck asked. "You don't usually take naps."

"Yeah, I don't know, Ellie and I were at lunch and I got sick. Something didn't agree with me I guess."

"Oh, well you probably don't want any dinner then." Chuck replied. "How's your stomach now?" He placed his hand on her abdomen and gently rubbed it.

"My stomach feels fine, as for dinner, I'm actually starving, I really think whatever it was has passed."

"You sure?"

"Mmmhmm." Sarah nodded her head and placed her hand over his, which was still rubbing soothing circles on her belly. His other hand moved up to her cheek. He caressed it softly. Sarah reached out and took hold of Chuck's shirt and pulled him towards her. She captured his lips with her own and laid back down on the couch bringing Chuck with her.

The kiss left them both completely breathless by the time they parted. "I love you." She said as he went back to stroking her cheek with his hand.

Chuck smiled. "I love you."

Sarah slid to the far back of the couch and motioned for Chuck to lay down next to her. Chuck got up and joined Sarah on the couch. He laid on his back and she draped her arm across his chest and snuggled into him.

"What do you want to do for dinner? We can go out, get take out, or I can make us something."

Sarah sighed. "Well, I don't really feel like going out, how about we order in?"

"Sure. What do you feel like?"

Sarah drew circles on his chest with her finger. "Let's keep it simple. How about just a pizza?" she suggested.

"Sounds good." Chuck reached behind him and grabbed the phone off the end table. He quickly dialed the familiar number and went to work ordering their dinner. When he finished, he reached back and placed the phone back on the hook. "So we got about 30 minutes before the pizza gets here...wanna make out?" Chuck wiggled his eyebrows at her. Sarah smiled seductively before her mouth descended on him.

* * *

"Oh before I forget, We have a debriefing with Beckman tomorrow morning." Chuck said just before devouring the last bite of his pizza.

"About what?" Sarah asked.

"She didn't say, just that she wants us at castle at o'nine hundred."

"Casey too?"

"Yup. The whole team."

"Oh, Ellie wants us over for dinner. She was hoping maybe this weekend, I told her I would have to check with you."

"Yeah, sounds good. How was your day with Ellie, before your bad shrimp that is?"

"Good. I got something for you." Sarah grinned as she jumped up from her seat. She made her way over to the pile of bags that were still laying on the floor. Rummaging through them she found the one she was looking for and held it up to show him.

"Victoria's Secret?" He asked. "For me?"

Sarah nodded. She made her way over to Chuck and took hold of his hand pulling him up from his seat and towards the bedroom. Opening the door, she ushered him inside. "Get comfortable and I'll be in in a couple of minutes with your surprise." She said as she made her way towards the bathroom.

Chuck smiled as he stepped further into the room and closed the door. He took the opportunity to light a few candles and kick off his shoes. He sat down on the edge of the bed to wait. Fortunately for him, he didn't have to wait very long.

Chuck glanced up when he heard the door open. His jaw dropped to the floor when he took in the sight before him. Sarah entered through the doorway donning a skimpy, pink, satin negligee. It hugged her curves perfectly and really accentuated her assets.

Sarah laughed at Chuck's reaction. "I take it you like it?"

"Oh…My…God!…You…look….Wow!" Chuck replied as she approached him. He had seen Sarah in a variety of lingerie over the years, but nothing came close, they all paled in comparison to what she was sporting this evening.

Sarah smiled. "Good. That was the reaction I was hoping for." Sarah came to stand directly in front of him. He reached out to touch her. His hands moved slowly up her thighs, sending shivers down her spine. Sarah moved in closer to come to stand between his legs. She ran her fingers through his curls as he continued to caress her. Sarah leaned down and captured his lips with hers. He pulled her in closer and deepened the kiss. His hands worked their way up her thighs and over her bottom. Sarah pushed him back onto the bed so that he was laying down and climbed on top of him so that she was straddling him. Her hands moved to the buttons on his shirt and worked frantically to free each one from its hole. Chuck moaned when she ran her hands over his bare chest. She descended upon him with her mouth. Trailing kisses down his bare chest. Chuck ran his hands through her silky blonde hair.

"Mmm…Sarah." Chuck brought his hands up to caress her sides. They made their way up further. One gently massaged her breast while the other cupped behind her neck as he pulled her towards him ready to devour her with his mouth.

Chuck slid the thin spaghetti strap off of her shoulder replacing it with his mouth. Moments later, in one swift motion he flipped them over so that he was now on top of her. Sarah smiled. She loved it when he took charge in the bedroom, It was so out of character for him and she found it to be incredibly sexy. His mouth found hers once again and his hands continued to explore her body as she writhed beneath him.

Chuck worked diligently at removing the skimpy little negligee. It wasn't long before he was tossing the small article of clothing to the floor. Sarah looked up at him and smiled. "I was hoping I would get a little more use out of it than that. After all, it did cost a small fortune."

Chuck laughed. "Well it was definitely money well spent." he replied as his mouth came in contact with hers again. "Maybe… even your… best …purchase… ever."

* * *

The image of Cooper Stansfield flashed on the screen before them.

"Cooper Stansfield. Former ring operative, possibly the only remaining one not in custody. Stansfield has been in hiding since the Ring's demise. No one on the inside has been able to locate him" General Beckman stated as the three agents studied the image displayed on the monitor.

Chuck's eyes rolled back in his head as he experienced a series of images pertaining to Stansfield. Chuck grabbed hold of the table next to him, to steady himself as he came out of the flash.

"You okay?" Sarah asked.

"Hmm?…Oh Yeah." He replied before turning his attention back to the monitor.

"General, Stansfield was working closely with Shaw. According to my flash he was one of Shaw's top operatives."

"That's absolutely right Chuck. According to CIA and NSA intel, Stansfield has in his possession a microchip. The microchip contains top secret ring intel complied by Shaw, including but not limited to the identity of the 2.0."

"What?" Sarah Chimed in. "Then Chuck is in danger."

"Maybe, maybe not. According to our intel, Stansfield hasn't accessed the information on the chip. He wants out of the game altogether, but our sources have heard rumors about offers coming in. People looking to buy said microchip."

Another image flashed on the screen.

"This is Curtis Baxter. He's a local business tycoon. The FBI has been investigating him for years. They believe he is the source of numerous shady business deals that have transpired over the last five years; however, the FBI has yet to come across any concrete evidence. We have reason to believe that he was one of Shaw's major financers during his time with the ring. My sources have informed me that Baxter has put in quite a hefty offer for the chip. We don't know if Stansfield has accepted yet. We cannot let that chip change hands. We must intercept it. Casey, you will be going undercover as a new advisor in Baxter's L.A. firm. Stay close to him, see what you can learn. It could take days, could be weeks. Chuck, Sarah, I want you to do some research on Stansfield. See if you can find out his whereabouts. Keep me up to date on anything you come across."

"Yes General." Chuck barely got the words out before the screen went blank.

Casey grunted. "Finally, an undercover job for me. It's been a long dry spell, it's about time I got to see some action again."

**_Okay, so there is chapter 2. The next few chapters will be picking up with the storyline and action, so if you are reading this and you like it please leave a review so i know wheter or not to continue with it. Thanks._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thanks everyone for your reviews. I'm glad you are reading this, for a while i was beginning to think no one was reading. Enjoy and please let me know what you think.**_

_**Chapter 3**_

Sarah rushed around the apartment, she stopped briefly to toss on her high heel shoe while she looked frantically for it's missing match.

"Dammitt.!" she mumbled under her breath.

Chuck began to stir in the bed, he opened his eyes when he heard her fumbling around the room in an attempt to get ready. He glanced at the clock on his night stand. It was still early, not even 7 yet. Chuck propped himself up on his elbow. "Sarah?"

"Huh?" she snapped back, popping her head up from the side of the bed.

"Honey what are you doing?"

"I'm looking for my shoe. I'm going to be late for my meeting with ...ah ha...there it is."

Sarah retrieved the shoe from it's position under the bed and quickly placed it on her foot and stood up.

"Your meeting with who?" Chuck asked, sitting up completely in the bed.

"With General Marsden."

Chuck looked at her confused.

"General Marsden, Chuck. Remember he had some information for us regarding Cooper Stansfield. He may have an idea as to his whereabouts."

"Oh, I forgot." he replied. Sarah shot him a look indicating how annoyed she was with him at the moment.

"What time is your meeting?"

" 8." she replied as she finished buttoning her blouse.

"Sarah you have plenty of time, why the big rush?"

"No Chuck, I don't have plenty of time. Because I stayed here last night, I now have to go back to my place to shower and change."

"Why can't you just do that here?" Chuck asked innocently. Sarah was obviously not in a good mood this morning and he really wasn't sure what had set her off. It seemed to be a common occurrence with her lately.

"Because Chuck, I don't have any clean clothes here. I should have went home last night."

Chuck was now the one getting annoyed. "Well geez Sarah, nobody kept you hear against your will, if you didn't want to stay you didn't have to."

"I didn't say that Chuck."

"Well you may as well have. God Sarah if you don't want to be here, no one's keeping you from leaving." Chuck laid back down on the bed. His hands folded behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling.

Sarah immediately felt horrible. She sighed as she approached him and sat on the edge of the bed next to him.

"I didn't mean it like that." her voice was much softer. "Look, I'm sorry I snapped, I don't know why I'm so edgy lately… I'm just...I'm tired Chuck and I don't feel... well." Sarah barely got the words out of her mouth before she made a beeline for the bathroom. Chuck quickly jumped up from the bed to follow her into the bathroom. He got there just in time to see her hovering over the toilet, purging herself of last night's dinner.

"Chuck...get out!" She managed to get out between dry heaves.

Chuck approached her. He knelt down beside her. He brushed her hair from her face and ran his hand up and down her back in a soothing fashion.

"I don't want you to see me like this." she continued.

"Baby, I'm not leaving you."

Five more minutes passed, Sarah had thrown up all she possibly could in that time. Chuck wet a washcloth and wiped at her pale face with it. "You okay?" he asked.

Sarah looked down towards the floor. "I'm embarrassed."

"What? Why would you be embarrassed?"

"I didn't want you to see that."

"Sarah, you have anything to be embarrassed about. Everybody gets sick. I'm kind of worried though. You've been sick a lot lately, maybe you should go to the doctors and get checked out."

Sarah stood up from her position on the floor. She retrieved her toothbrush from the cupboard and went to work brushing her teeth. "Chuck, I feel better already, I've just been under a lot of stress lately, my stomach is in knots, I'm sure that's all it is."

"What kind of stress? From work? Stress from us?"

Sarah finished with her teeth and put the toothbrush back in it's spot.

"Sarah?" he questioned when she didn't answer right away.

"A little." she finally replied. She turned to meet his gaze and the look of hurt on his face.

"Look, you have to admit, things have been a little off between us lately. It's like we're in this rut and we can't get out."

Chuck nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah."

Sarah brought her hand up and rested it against his cheek.

"So what do we do Sarah? How do we get out of this rut so to speak?"

"I don't know, but I do really need to get going. We can talk about it tonight. I promised Ellie I would grab some dinner with her and then I'll swing by the Buy More to see you since you have to close tonight. We can talk then."

"Okay."

Sarah turned to exit the bathroom.

"Sarah?" Chuck called out to her. She stopped and turned to face him again.

"Yeah?"

"I love you." he replied.

Sarah smiled. She stepped in closer and placed a soft gentle kiss on his lips. "I love you too. I'll see you later." she said, turning to leave. Chuck watched her go. He hated how things were between them recently and he really didn't know why. What he did know was that he needed to fix it and he would do whatever it took to do just that.

* * *

"Mr. Baxter." Casey addressed his new boss as he entered the man's office.

"What is it Davis?" That's what Curtis Baxter knew the Colonel as, John Davis, his new advisor.

"We just received this important telegram, from someone going by the initials of C.S." Casey knew very well that C.S. stood for Cooper Stansfield.

Baxter quickly snatched the paper from him and read it's contents. All it had was a date, a time, and the words Annual Charity Banquet. Casey knew that this was no doubt the place Baxter was going to meet up with Stansfield to retrieve the microchip.

Baxter tossed the paper down on his desk. "Davis, please send in Miranda, we need to start preparations for the annual charity banquet."

Casey nodded. "Yes sir. Is there anything I can do?"

"I'll let you know." he replied.

"Very well sir." Casey made his exit,, being sure to stop at Baxter's secretary's desk to let her know he was in need of her services.

Casey made his way up the stairwell. He exited the door on the top floor leading to the roof. Once he was in a secure location and positive no one was around to see or hear him, he pulled out his phone and dialed. He waited patiently while it rang.

"Yeah Casey, what do you got?" Sarah answered the phone.

"Well Walker, looks like we may have a date and time for the transaction to take place."

"Really?"

"Yeah, unfortunately, it's not going to happen for another 3 weeks."

"3 Weeks? Why so long?"

"Well it looks like they're using Baxter's annual charity banquet as a cover. Did you find out anything on Stansfield this morning with General Marsden?"

"Not much, it was kind of a waste of time. All of Marsden's intel places Stansfield in Rome, which is contradictory to the intel that Chuck and I have already retrieved. Looks like this charity banquet may be our only lead."

"Alright, well I'll give Beckman a call and see how she wants us to proceed. I need to hurry and get back before anyone notices I'm missing." Without even a good bye, Casey hung up the phone.

Sarah tossed her phone back into her purse and turned her attention back to the selection of home pregnancy tests in front of her. She hadn't given it much thought until Ellie had jokingly made the comment last week about her being pregnant. Still she wouldn't have even considered it had she not been constantly nauseous and fatigued all the time.

Doing the math in her head she came to realize that she was over a week late. Still that could be nothing, She has been under a lot of stress lately, with this new mission and problems with her and Chuck, besides, she was on the pill. Then she remembered the romantic weekend getaway she and Chuck had taken early last month to Palm Springs. Being in a hurry, Sarah had forgot to pack her birth control pills and realized it a little too late. Of course they used other forms of protection the rest of the weekend and surely the one little incident wouldn't result in a pregnancy, right?

Sarah sighed as she grabbed the test closest to her and made her way up to the counter to pay for it. She tossed the small brown paper bag into her purse and left the store. She hoped she wouldn't even need to use the test, it was just a precaution, a good spy is always prepared she told herself. Sarah sighed as she thought to herself, if that was the case, she wouldn't be in this predicament right now, would she?

Sarah jumped in her car and sped off to meet up with Ellie.

* * *

Chuck was just shutting down the computer system at the Buy More when he heard the automatic doors open.

"Sorry, we're closed." He said still looking at the computer screen.

"Actually, I'm here to see you."

Chuck looked up when he heard the familiar female voice approaching.

"Hannah?" His eyes met hers.

She smiled as she walked closer. Chuck stepped out from behind the counter and walked towards her, meeting her halfway.

"Hannah, What are you doing here?" he smiled, obviously surprised to see the girl he briefly called his girlfriend.

"I was in town and I thought I would stop in and see you. How have you been?"

Sarah pulled up at the Buy More, the lights were shut down, Chuck had to be close to closing up shop.

"So what do you and Chuck have on the agenda for tonight? Ellie asked.

'Ummm..i don't know, I thought maybe we would go for a walk on the beach, we have to talk about some things."

"Oh?" Ellie questioned.

"We had another fight this morning."

"Again?" Ellie asked.

"Yeah. It was stupid." Sarah grabbed the bag of take out food that she bought for Chuck at the restaurant where she and Ellie had dinner. "I don't know, I've just been so stressed lately and little things seem to really irritate me and they start fights that aren't necessary. I know it's not an excuse."

"Well I hope you guys can have a good talk and get things cleared up."

"Me too. I hate fighting with him. The making up part isn't so bad though." Sarah and Ellie both laughed as they exited the car and headed towards the store.

* * *

"Look Chuck, I don't want to beat around the bush, I'm not going to lie to you. I miss you… I know you said it was bad timing and all, I just thought maybe things have settled down some now. ..Chuck no one has ever made me feel the way you make me feel. I was hoping maybe, you could give us another chance."

"Hannah." He started, but before he could get another word out, Hannah had closed the gap between them and initiated a lip lock with him that was so heated, so passionate, it made the hair on his neck stand on end. Chuck was totally thrown off guard and completely frozen not knowing how to react.

"Chuck!" Ellie gasped as her and Sarah entered the Buy More.

Hannah pulled away and the two turned their attention to their unexpected guests.

"Ellie?...oh My God!...Sarah!.."

Sarah's mouth dropped, she stood speechless for a moment. Ellie turned her attention to the girl by her side waiting for her reaction.

"Sarah! I swear… it's… it's not what it looks like."

The tears welled in Sarah's eyes. She handed off the take out bag to Ellie, turned and ran from the store.

"Sarah!"

"Chuck?" Hannah questioned him, not sure what was going on.

"Look, Hannah, you're great and all, really you are, but...I love her...I always have, I'm sorry." without another word, Chuck ran past Ellie and out of the store in an attempt to catch Sarah.

"What just happened?" Hannah asked Ellie who was left standing there on her own.

"Hannah. Maybe you don't know this, I know you are a nice girl so I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt, but Chuck and Sarah have been back together for some time now. They're actually pretty serious, and she just witnessed the man she loves kissing another woman." Ellie replied.

"Oh my God! I had no idea…I never meant to hurt anyone, I just…I miss him."

* * *

"Sarah?" He called out to her, but she refused to stop, he sped up his pace and managed to grab hold of her just as she opened her car door.

"Sarah! Please, stop!' He grabbed hold of her arms as she turned to face him. The tears streamed down her face.

"Sarah, I swear, it's not what you think."

'It's not?" she cried. "So you're telling me, I didn't just see you and your ex kissing?"

"No!.. I mean technically yes, but Sarah I didn't kiss her...she kissed me."

"Are you kidding me with this right now?"

"Sarah, look she just showed up, she caught me off guard.. i didn't have time to react…. Sarah… i love you."

"You love me? You have a funny way of showing it Chuck, by kissing another girl. And not just any girl, a girl you had a relationship with, a girl you've slept with and had feelings for."

"Sarah, Hannah is in the past, she means nothing to me now."

"No, Chuck, Hannah is not in past, she's in the Buy More, and she's apparently waiting for you."

"Sarah?"

"Look, I can't do this anymore, I just, i can't"

"Do what? Sarah what are you saying?"

"It's too hard, it's just too much, I need a break."

"A break? A break from what? A break from us?"

Sarah was silent, she didn't know what else to say.

"Sarah, are you breaking up with me?" He extended his hand to wipe at the tears making their way down her face.

"Don't." she replied as she flinched away from him almost as if she had just been burned.

"Sarah? Please, don't give up on what we have together."

"I didn't Chuck...you did. I'm done." without giving him a chance to respond, Sarah jumped into her car and sped off, leaving Chuck standing there in the empty parking lot watching her drive away.

Chuck ran back into the Buy More on a mission. He made his way passed Ellie and Hannah and headed for the employees locker room.

"Chuck?….Chuck what happened?" Ellie asked as she followed him through the store.

"I have to go find her." he said grabbing his keys out of his locker. "Do you have a way home, I know you came with her?"

"I can take her home." Hannah spoke up. Chuck turned his attention to the girl who had caused all the turmoil. "Chuck, I'm sorry…I didn't know."

Chuck didn't reply, he just ushered the two out of the store and locked the door. He quickly made his way to his car and sped off in the same direction Sarah had gone minutes ago. Chuck pulled out his cell phone and hit his speed dial. It rang twice before going right to her voice mail. Of course she wasn't going to answer.

"Sarah, we need to talk about this…Please call me…I love you." He tossed the phone down on the passenger seat.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Chuck made his way up to Sarah's hotel room. He knocked several times but got no answer. Chuck even tried the door, but it was locked, there were no signs of Sarah being there. He made his way back to his car and sped off once again and headed towards Castle.

* * *

Sarah sat in their special spot on the beach under the moonlight. She hugged her knees to her chest as the tears continued to make their way down her face. She wasn't even sure why she ended up coming here. She had plans of bringing Chuck here tonight so they could work things out, who would have thought things would go in the completely opposite direction for them tonight. She wanted to tell him that she was late, perhaps then they would go back to one of their places and take that test together that she bought earlier, but that wasn't going to happen now.

Sarah closed her eyes, all she could see was Chuck and Hannah kissing, the look on Chuck's face when he realized he had been caught. The pain seeped through her chest as the tears continued to flow steadily down her cheeks.

* * *

Chuck had no luck at Castle either, He tried calling her cell phone again, this time it went directly to voice mail.

"Sarah….Where are you?….I need to see you….please…Call me." Chuck sighed as he shoved the phone back in his pocket. "Think Chuck…where would she go?"

Chuck thought about all the places Sarah might have gone, anyplace that was special to her, that she found comfort in. He then remembered the beach. Their special spot. They went there often, usually ending up there after a romantic walk on the beach. Sarah loved that spot.

Chuck ran up the stairs of castle and made his way back to his car, screeching his wheels as he sped out of the parking lot of the Orange Orange.

* * *

Sarah got back behind the driver's wheel of her car. She gasped when she realized that she had left Ellie stuck at the Buy More without a ride home. Sarah picked up her phone and turned it on. Perhaps she should give her a call and apologize.

She glanced at the screen of her phone. She had 10 missed calls, 9 from Chuck and 1 from Ellie. Sarah had 4 voice messages. She listened to them quickly, 3 obviously from Chuck. the tears began welling up in her eyes once again when she heard his voice. The 4th message was from Ellie, asking Sarah if she was okay and letting her know that she was home and if she needed to talk she was there for her. Sarah breathed a sign of relief, now that she knew Ellie had made it home despite the fact that Sarah had abandoned her at the Buy More. Sarah tossed her phone back into her purse and headed back to her hotel.

* * *

Chuck ran frantically along the beach until he made it to their special spot. To say he was disappointed to find it empty was an understatement. Chuck was so sure she would have been there. He collapsed down in the sand and tried to calm his breathing. It wasn't long before he found his own tears making their way down his face. How was he ever going to fix this one?

**_Well there is Chapter 3. Please leave a review,they really do motivate me to write faster. As always thanks for reading!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks everyone for you wonderful reviews. I'm glad people are enjoying my story.**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

**Chapter 4**

Sarah was just getting out of the shower when she heard the knocking on her door. She wrapped her robe tightly around herself and made her way to the door.

"Who is it?" she called out as she approached the door.

"Delivery." the voice responded from the other side of the door.

She peeked through the peephole to see a young man holding a large bouquet of flowers.

Sarah sighed, she removed the deadbolt and opened the door.

"Sarah Walker?" the man asked. Sarah nodded. "Sign here." he handed her his clipboard and pointed to the line he wanted her to sign on. Sarah signed the paper and handed it back to him. In exchange her handed her the flowers.

"Have a nice day." he said as he turned to leave. Sarah closed the door and made her way back into her room. She placed the large arrangement of Gardenia's on the nearby table and pulled the card off of them. Not that she needed a card to know who they were from. Only one man in her life ever sent her Gardenia's. He knew they were her favorite.

_**Sarah,**_

_**Please just talk to me. I love you.**_

_**Chuck**_

Sarah sighed heavily. She picked up the flower arrangement, walked over to the trash can and dropped them in, tossing the card on top of them before heading back into the bathroom to finish getting ready for work.

Minutes later she emerged in her Orange Orange uniform. Once again, she was interrupted with a knocking on the door.

Sarah made hew way over and looked through the peephole. She froze when she saw Chuck standing there in his Nerd Herder uniform. He looked like hell, like he hadn't slept in 3 days.

"Come on Sarah, I know you're in there." he called out. She stood with her back against the door. "I'm not leaving until you talk to me." Sarah sighed, she really didn't want to do this this morning. "Sarah….please." he sounded defeated.

Much to her own surprise, Sarah turned around and opened the door.

"Hey." he said as she stood before him.

"What do you want Chuck?" she asked

"Sarah, we have to talk about last night."

"There's nothing to talk about." she replied.

This angered Chuck. "Are you kidding me? Sarah, there is plenty to talk about."

"Not as far as I'm concerned. I said everything I needed to say last night."

"Sarah please." He pleaded with her. "Can I just come in."

Sarah really didn't want to cause a scene out in the hallway. She conceded and opened the door wider and stepped aside so he could enter. "You have two minutes."

Chuck made his way into her hotel room. Right away he saw the Gardenia's spilling over in the garbage can.

"I see you got my flowers." he said turning to face her.

"Is that what you want to talk about…flowers?" She asked.

"Sarah, look." he moved in closer to her. " I know what you think you saw last night."

"I think you mean, what I did see." She corrected him.

"Sarah, Hannah just showed up at the Buy More, we were talking and the next thing I know, she's kissing me. Before I even had a chance to react, you and Ellie were walking in…. Sarah, you know me. You know I would never cheat on you." He moved in closer to her and took her hands in his. "I love YOU."

Sarah stood speechless, tears began to well in her eyes, which surprised her because after last night she honestly didn't think it was even humanly possible to cry anymore. "Baby please say something."

Sarah shook her head as she pulled her hands from his. "No, Chuck…I can't….do this." She turned her back to him and walked over to the window and stared out of it.

"Sarah?"

"Look Chuck, I know what I saw… and more importantly, I know how you made me feel and I don't want to feel that again….I can't feel that again…you…you broke my heart Chuck." Her breath caught in her throat.

"Sarah, I'm sorry. I would never intentionally hurt you. You're everything to me."

"Look Chuck, you know as well as I do, that things have not been great between us lately…I get it okay…you're not happy with me, something better came along, you acted on it. I just thought…I just thought you were different."

"Sarah I am different!… I would never cheat on you because we were having some problems. There is absolutely nothing that could ever make me want to cheat on you."

"Your two minutes are up Chuck. I need to get to work." she walked over to the door and held it open for him.

"Sarah please."

"There's nothing really more to say Chuck."

He approached her slowly. "Tell me this isn't it Sarah…Tell me there's a chance for us, that we're going to get passed this….that you still love me."

Sarah shook her head. "I can't do that Chuck."

"Sarah?"

"Goodbye Chuck."

Chuck slowly walked passed her, he turned to look at her one last time. "I'll call you later."

Sarah shook her head. "Please don't."

"Sarah."

"Goodbye Chuck." She closed the door before he could say anything more.

* * *

"Boss, plans are moving right along with the charity banquet. We heard back from Stansfield and he is on board. He has made one small request though." Matthews informed Baxter.

"A request? And what exactly does he want?"

Casey listened closely outside Baxter's office door as the two men spoke privately.

"He wants a down payment." Matthews continued.

"A down payment? How much?"

"30 percent."

"30? He's crazy. Tell him no!"

"Boss, he said if he doesn't get the 30 up front, the deal is off. He'll go with another buyer."

"He's bluffing."

"Maybe. But is that a risk you want to take?"

Baxter sighed heavily, this deal was turning out to be more of a headache than anything.

"Offer him 20 and see if he bites."

"And if he doesn't?" Matthews questioned.

"If he doesn't, well…lets just hope he does."

"Yes sir."

Baxter's phone rang, causing him to shift his focus. He looked at the screen and answered.

"What is it Miranda?" he asked his secretary.

"Sir I have your wife on line 6."

"Put her through." Baxter grumbled into the phone. "Matthews get on that offer."

"You got it boss." Matthews replied as he made his way out the door. Casey quickly moved to look as though he were busy as opposed to just standing around listening to their conversation when Matthew made his exit. He waited till Matthews got a good 30 foot lead on him and then followed him. Matthews was Baxter's right hand man, fortunately for Casey, the goon didn't seem too bright. Casey had no doubt in his mind that getting information from this guy would be as easy as taking a candy from a baby.

* * *

Chuck had just finished up his shift at the Buy More. He quickly headed over to castle, for a debriefing with General Beckman and his team. Sarah and Casey were already there as Chuck made his way down the stairs.

Sarah glanced up at him when she heard the door open, but quickly shifted her attention back to the monitor and back to General Beckman.

"Agent Bartowski, nice of you to join us." Beckman said as he reached the bottom step and moved in towards the monitor.

"I apologize General, I got caught up at the Buy More."

"Bartowski, I was just filling Agent Walker and Colonel Casey in on some new intel we received pertaining to Stansfield. It appears as though Stansfield is on the move. We have had data come in placing him in Europe last week, the Cayman islands two days ago and now Belize. Coincidentally he has had offers come in on the microchip from all of those locations."

"So you think the chip may have already changed hands?" Casey spoke up.

Chuck glanced over at Sarah. He was having a hard time concentrating on what the General was saying when he had so much on his mind.

"We're not sure, but Stansfield appears to be up to something. I am faxing over a list of possible buyers currently residing in those specific locations that I mentioned, I want you to go through them all, research them, see if you can find any connections to Stansfield."

"That sounds easy enough General." Casey replied.

"Oh and one more thing. I set up a meeting for you with Mark Anderson for this Friday. He's the FBI agent that is heading up the investigation on Baxter. Talk to him, see what he knows. Remember, Baxter is all theirs, we are after Stansfield. Use what they have on Baxter to find him and to find the chip."

"Anything else General?" Sarah spoke up. She could feel Chuck's eyes burning a hole in her back.

"That will be all for now. Agent Walker, I expect you and agent Bartowski to have a little more luck researching these potential buyers than you did with Stansfield. You haven't given us much to go on."

"I realize that General, the evidence has been lacking, Stansfield has been really good at covering his tracks, he's bound to make a mistake sooner or later, perhaps with the list of contacts we will find something a little more concrete."

"Very well then, keep me informed as to what you find out."

"Of course General." Sarah replied. The screen went blank. Sarah made her way across the room and retrieved the fax that was coming through the machine and scanned the papers briefly.

"Well kids, I'm off. I got a late night business meeting with Baxter and his goons. They're going over preparations for the charity banquet." Casey said before making his way past both Sarah and Chuck.

Chuck watched as Casey made his way up the stairs. Once Casey made his exit and was out of ear shot, he made his way over to Sarah.

"Sarah, listen, we really need to talk some more about…."

"Here." Sarah said handing him half of the stack of papers. "I'll take half, you take half." Sarah made her way over to the conference table and took a seat.

"Sarah, can we please talk.."

"Stop!…Chuck we have work to do. I thought I made it perfectly clear this morning that I was done talking about last night. From here on out, our conversations will be strictly work related. Got it?"

Chuck stood speechless for what seemed like an eternity before he finally found some words.

"Is that what you really want Sarah?" he asked her, sounding completely brokenhearted at that moment.

"Yes, it is." She replied.

"Fine, if that's what you want." Chuck took the seat across the table from Sarah and the two went to work reading through their list of contacts.

The two worked in silence for the next two hours. Both secretly stealing glances of the other. It had to be the longest, most heart wrenching two hours of their lives.

"I think I got my list narrowed down to three." Chuck spoke up breaking the silence between them.

"Yeah?" She replied.

"Yeah." Chuck got up and walked around the table. He came to stand behind her. He set the papers down on the table in front of her and place one hand on the back of her chair as he leaned down over her. He used his other hand to point out the names to her.

"Look…this guy here….Lorenzo Milan in the Cayman Islands, according to this he just made a large withdrawal from this bank account 3 days ago…wonder what he was buying?"

Sarah sat frozen. She could feel his hot breath trickle down her neck. He was so close, she wanted to grab hold of him and hang on for dear life. Instead, she cleared her throat and stood up from her chair. She gathered her belongings and moved away from the table.

"Good work Chuck. See if you can't find where that money went. We'll reconvene in the morning."

Chuck removed his hand from the back of her chair and stood upright. "Sure." he replied as he watched her make her way up the stairs and out the door.

It was after eleven when Sarah finally made it back to her hotel room. She didn't feel like being there. She didn't feel like being alone. Everywhere she went

* * *

she was reminded of him. Even here in her hotel room, all she could think about was all the nights they had spent there. She wished he was there now. She missed him.

The images flashed in her mind, reminding her of the events that unfolded last night. The pain made it's way back to her chest as she imagined Hannah in his arms. How she loved those arms. She never felt more safe, or loved than she did when she was in his arms. Those arms were meant for her, no one else. How she longed for those arms now.

Making her way further into the room she noticed the bouquet of flowers laying in the trash can. She made her way over to them. Bending down she retrieved a single flower. She brought it to her nose and took in it's sweet scent. She pulled the card out of the garbage next. Making her way over to the bed she took a seat on it's edge. And read the card.

"_**Sarah,**_

_**Please just talk to me. I love you.**_

_**Chuck**_

She ran her finger over Chuck's words, his handwriting. Why did everything have to be so complicated. Sarah held the card tightly in her hand. She curled up on her bed and let the tears fall once again., and she prayed. She prayed for the pain to go away, she prayed that she would get through this, and more importantly, she prayed for her period to come.

* * *

The next couple of days seemed to drag out for both Chuck and Sarah. It was difficult working so close to one another. Everything was so different, there was this thickness in the air between them. Casey was working his undercover job at Baxter's office, so he was rarely around to distract them.

Sarah had just finished wiping down a table at the Orange Orange for their meeting with Detective Anderson, She grabbed her files and took a seat just as Chuck entered the yogurt shop.

"Hey Sarah." he greeted her.

Sarah glanced up at him briefly. "Hi Chuck." she said before turning her attention back to the table and her stack of paperwork.

Chuck made his way over to the table and took a seat next to her. "I take it the good detective hasn't arrived yet?"

"Do you see anyone else here?" she asked him.

"Well, no, I was just….I don't know…trying to make conversation I guess."

Sarah and Chuck both turned their attention to the door when they heard someone enter. They looked up to see an attractive, well dressed man in his late 20's, maybe early 30's, with light brown hair and blue eyes enter the shop. He flashed them his badge.

"I'm detective Anderson, with the FBI."

Sarah sat silent just taking him in for a moment. When she didn't respond, Chuck jumped to his feet. He extended his hand to the man in front of him.

"Detective, I'm Agent Bartowski, we spoke on the phone. You can call me Chuck, and this is Agent Walker."

Detective Anderson shook Chuck's hand. Sarah finally stood and extended her hand across the table to him. "Nice to meet you Agent Walker."

Chuck couldn't help but notice how his eyes locked with her and how he held her hand in his, just a little too long.

"You can call me Sarah."

He smiled in response. "Very well, Sarah. You can call me Mark."

"Please have a seat Mark." She gestured at the chair across from her and Chuck.

"Thank you. I wasn't sure I had the right address or not, I didn't know we would be meeting in such a public place." Mark replied.

"Well Mark, if you take a look around, you will see that we are completely alone here. This is a safe place for us to meet." Chuck chimed in.

Mark took a look around the room and nodded. Very well then. Let's get down to business shall we?"

The three spent the next hour and half going over everything the FBI had on Curtis Baxter. Nearly 2 years of research the FBI had complied on him. Anderson's team was going to be on hand at the banquet as well, hoping to finally catch Baxter in the act. Sarah was going over logistics with him, when Chuck's phone rang. He glanced down to see that it was Ellie calling.

"I should really take this, do you mind?" he asked the others, neither protested so Chuck excused himself from the table and made his way across the room to speak with Ellie in private. His eyes remained fixated on Sarah and Detective Anderson the whole time.

* * *

"Hey Ellie, What's up?" he spoke quietly into the phone, preparing himself for what he figured would turn in to quite a lengthy conversation.

"Chuck, I'm so glad you answered. You know I have been calling you for a couple days now." She replied, sounding relieved that she was finally talking to him.

"Yeah i got your messages, I've just been busy with work and all."

"How are you holding up sweetie? Have you and Sarah made any progress?"

"No, she's refusing to even talk about it. She says she's said all she's needed to say and has heard all she needs to hear."

"Do you want me to try to talk to her?" Ellie asked.

"I don't know if that will do any good, I know Sarah, and she's just not ready to talk about it. I'm going to give her some time." Chuck watched as Detective Anderson flirted shamelessly with Sarah across the room, Sarah just smiled in response.

"Don't wait too long Chuck. I hate seeing you like this, and If I know Sarah, like I think I do, I know she must be hurting terribly right now.

Chuck glanced back over to the woman across the room, who was now laughing with the detective.

"Yeah. She seems pretty torn up." Chuck replied dryly.

"Well if you change your mind and want me to talk to her let me know."

"I will."

"Why don't you come over for dinner tonight, Devon and I would love to see you."

"Yeah, I'll think about it."

"Well I'm making a pot roast if that changes your mind at all."

Chuck laughed. "Okay sis, I'll see what I can do. I should get back to work now, I'll talk to you later though."

"Bye Chuck."

"Bye El." Chuck hung the phone up and headed back towards Sarah and Mark who were now standing up and packing up their files.

* * *

"So I'll give you a call about that dinner Sarah." Chuck heard Detective Anderson say as he approached them.

Sarah looked up at Chuck and saw the look of shock on his face.

She just nodded. "Sure. And we'll be in touch regarding the banquet and any new developments."

Mark looked up to see that Chuck had now returned. Mark could tell there was something going on between Chuck and Sarah throughout their entire meeting. Sarah was very short with Chuck and tried hard not to even make eye contact with him. Mark could tell she seemed to be upset with her partner and couldn't for the life of him figure out why. From what he could see, Chuck seemed to be a nice enough guy. He figured he should just stay out of the whole mess.

"Well it was nice meeting you Chuck." he reached out and shook his hand again. "And you Sarah." he turned his attention back to her and shook her hand. "I'll be in touch." he said, giving Sarah a little wink. Mark grabbed his files and headed out the door.

Chuck watched him leave and then turned his attention back to Sarah.

"What was that all about?" he asked.

"What was what all about?" she replied.

"Dinner? Did he ask you out?" Chuck asked raising his voice an octave.

"Maybe." she replied picking up her files and heading toward the freezer. She made her way over to the access panel and punched in her code and waited for her retina scan to complete. The door to castle opened and Sarah stepped inside, making her way down the stairs. Chuck followed.

"Sarah?" Chuck called out to her. Catching up to her he reached out and took hold of her arm.

"What? What is it Chuck?" she turned to face him sounding rather annoyed.

"Are you going out with him?" Chuck asked in disbelief.

"I don't know Chuck."

"But you're considering it?"

"I didn't say that."

"But you didn't not say that." he replied. "I can't believe this."

"What can't you believe? That a nice guy would ask me out to dinner?"

"No, I can't believe that the girl who less than a week ago, claimed to love me more than anything in the world, could just move on so quickly with some smooth talking Fed that clearly is only after one thing."

"Oh really? And what is that exactly?"

"You know what. He just wants to get you into bed."

"Chuck, I'm not even having this conversation with you. And for your information, for you to think that I could just get over everything we had in a matter of days and move on with someone else, shows me that you clearly don't know me at all."

Chuck noticed the tear make it's way down her cheek, that she quickly brushed away, hoping he didn't see it.

He moved in closer to her and took hold of her hands. "I know you Sarah….I love you…I want to be with you…I need to be with you." He brought a hand up to her cheek and brushed aside the new set of tears making their way down her face, she trembled under his touch. His hand moved to her waist and pulled her in closer to him. He rested his forehead gently against hers, she looked up and their eyes met. Just as Chuck was about to lean in for a kiss, the door swung open and Casey entered and Sarah quickly pulled away and turned her back to him.

"How was the meeting with Anderson?" Casey asked making his way down the staircase.

"Good." Chuck replied, his eyes still on Sarah, "The meeting was good, we got some new information on Baxter for you to look over." Chuck replied.

"Great, I got the itinerary for the banquet. Baxter mentioned he had a special guest coming in for the banquet today and that he would be unavailable at times throughout the night." Casey replied.

"Well if you got time, Sarah and I can go over the new data with you that we received from the FBI tonight." Chuck offered.

"Actually, Chuck is going to have to do that, I was just heading out." Sarah spoke up, finally turning around to look at them both.

"Sarah?" Chuck replied.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." She said making her way up the stairs to the Orange Orange.

Chuck followed, finally catching up with her in the yogurt shop. He reached out and grabbed her arm, stopping her once again. Sarah turned to look at him.

"Chuck please just let me go." she pleaded. "I can't do this with you every day. We have to work together and you are making it incredibly hard."

"Sarah we have things to talk about. For starters, the fact that if Casey didn't just interupt us, that we would probably be kissing right now."

"Chuck, that was a mistake, you caught me at a vulnerable moment."

"Stop!" he raised his voice. "Why are you doing this? Why are you pushing me away?…Look I get it that you're hurt. I understand. I just find it hard to believe that you would throw all that we have away over a misunderstanding…maybe you're right Sarah…maybe I don't know you." Without even giving her a chance to respond, Chuck walked away. He headed back to castle and this time, he didn't look back.

_**Okay so know a lot of you may not be happy with the ending of this chapter, but stayed tuned, good stuff to come. Please review and let me know what you think.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Well hopefully this chapter will make up a little for the last one. Hope you enjoy. Please leave a review and let me know what you think.**_

**Chapter 5**

The sunlight crept slowly through the bedroom blinds, allowing her golden tendrils to radiate under it's influence. She stirred in his arms and instinctively he tightened his hold on her. He had been without her for far too long in his arms to take the moment for granted. She nestled into his embrace as he ran his fingers up and down her arm, leaning down he placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I missed this." She sighed.

"What?" He asked.

"Waking up in your arms…your bed…you."

He turned to meet her gaze. "I've missed you so much Sarah. I love you."

"I love you too Chuck."

She leaned in and he met her lips with his own. His hand came up to caress her cheek lovingly. Chuck gently rolled her onto her back, never breaking their kiss. Her hands clasped together around his neck as their lips continued their little dance. When their lips finally parted, Chuck pulled back just enough to look at her. Opening his eyes he had to do a double take when he saw the brown haired, brown eyed girl looking back at him.

"Hannah?" Chuck jumped back removing himself from her. "What the …?"

Chuck bolted upright in his bed. The sweat dripping from him, his breath ragged. That damn dream. He had had it nearly every night since the incident with Hannah at the Buy More two and half weeks ago. Realizing it was just a dream, or a nightmare rather, Chuck laid back down on the bed and attempted to control his breathing. Despite the sweat dripping off of him, realizing she wasn't really there, his bed felt cold and empty. Chuck glanced at the clock on his night stand. 7:18 it read. Time to start another day. Another day without her. Day 18 to be exact.

* * *

"Davis get in here!" Baxter called out into the hall to him from his office.

"Yes sir, what is it?" Casey asked as he stepped into the man's office.

"As I've mentioned, I have a special guest flying in for the charity banquet. I want everything to go as planned. There will be times during the evening where I will be unavailable, attending to some private business. Here…" Baxter handed Casey a sheet of paper. "Go over this itinerary, I want you to confirm with all of the guest speakers, I don't want any gaps in the program, I want my guests taken care of in my absence."

"Of course sir. How long will you be…unavailable for during the banquet?"

"I'm not sure Davis, just see to it that everything goes off without a hitch."

"Yes sir." Casey replied. "Anything else sir?"

"That will be all for now." Baxter replied, dismissing Casey in the process.

Casey scanned the paper once he made it onto the elevator. Baxter had four different lecturers speaking that night, no doubt trying distract the audience keeping them unaware of his covert affairs.

"Hmm, won't be long now Baxter, two more days and both you and Stansfield will be going down." Casey said to himself when he was out of earshot of anyone who might hear.

* * *

Ellie waited outside her door patiently for her to answer. She was just about to turn to leave when she heard the lock being undone. She was surprised to see Sarah still in her pajamas when she opened the door.

"Sarah?"

"Hey Ellie, sorry to keep you waiting, I was just in the bathroom, I've been a little under the weather."

"Are you okay, you don't look good."

"Yeah, I'm fine, come on in."

Sarah moved aside and allowed Ellie to enter her hotel room.

"I've missed you Sarah, it's been nearly three weeks since I've seen you."

"Yeah I know. I've been putting in a lot of hours at work lately, you know just trying to keep busy."

"How are you…really?"

"I'm fine." She lied. Ellie gave her a knowing look.

"Okay, I'm not, but I'm trying."

"He misses you Sarah…he loves you so much…I've never seen him so torn up before."

"I miss him too." she said faintly.

"Sarah, you know he would never cheat on you right?" Ellie asked.

"I know…I know he was telling me the truth… Hannah actually came to see me last week at the Orange Orange before she left town."

"She did?"

"Yeah…to apologize…and to tell me what really happened. Which was the same exact story Chuck has been telling me."

"So what's the problem Sarah? You guys can work this out. I've never seen two people more in love with each other, or more stubborn for that matter in my life."

"I do love him Ellie."

"So tell him Sarah. You two belong together. And no offense or anything, but you look just as miserable as he does."

Sarah contemplated Ellie's words. She wanted to go to Chuck more than anything, Truth be told, she never needed him more than she did right now.

"Look, just think about it okay. I should get going my shift starts in 20 minutes. I just wanted to check in with you, it's been so long."

"I'm glad you stopped, we should plan a lunch or something sometime soon."

"I'd like that Sarah." Ellie turned and made her way back towards the door.

"Oh Ellie wait! You left your lipstick in my car." Sarah made her way over to the small table by the window, where her purse was sitting. She fumbled through it quickly to retrieve the lipstick. Having a hard time trying to find it, Sarah dumped the contents of her purse on the table and shuffled through it until she found the lipstick.

"Here it is!" Sarah exclaimed holding it up. She went to hand it to her, but Ellie's attention was elsewhere. Ellie looked past Sarah at the contents on the table.

"Sarah? What's that?" She asked pointing towards the table.

"Huh?" Sarah turned her attention back to the table.

Ellie made her way past Sarah and over to the table. She picked up the box that had fallen out of the brown paper bag in the shuffle and held it up.

Sarah stood speechless, she didn't know what to say.

"Sarah? Are you pregnant?"

Sarah didn't respond.

"Oh my God, you are aren't you? That's why you've been so sick."

"Ellie…no….I mean…I don't know…I'm late…I haven't taken the test yet."

"Sarah, you need to take it, what are you waiting for?"

"I don't….I don't know…I just…when I bought it, I thought I would be taking it with Chuck…I was going to tell him the night we broke up...I didn't want to take it alone." The tears welled in her eyes. Ellie moved in to pull her in for a hug.

"Sarah, that was three weeks ago…you're that late?"

Sarah nodded.

"Honey you have to take the test." Sarah pulled away and wiped at the tears making their way down her cheeks.

"I know, I will."

"Do you want me to stay with you while you take it?"

Sarah shook her head. "No. I have to do this on my own Ellie."

Ellie nodded. "Well call me okay, if there is anything you need Sarah…here…" Ellie pulled a pen and a piece of paper out of her own purse and jotted something down. "This is the name and number of the best OBGYN in L.A. She's a good friend of mine…Just in case you need it okay."

Sarah nodded as she took the piece of paper from Ellie. "Thanks Ellie."

"You're welcome. " Ellie leaned back in and gave Sarah another hug before heading to the door.

"Ellie?"

"Yeah?"

"Promise you won't say anything to Chuck. I don't even know for sure yet."

"Sarah, I won't say anything for now, but you two need to talk and you need to do it soon."

"I know…we will."

"Call me." Ellie said making her way out the door.

"I will." Sarah closed the door, she turned and leaned against it. Her attention shifted to the box she was holding in her hand.

"You might as well get this over with." She said to herself. Sarah sighed deeply before heading towards the bathroom.

* * *

Chuck and Casey were sitting at the conference table waiting for their debriefing with the General when Sarah finally entered Castle.

"Nice of you to join us Walker." Casey said as she made her way into the room. Chuck turned his attention to her, she looked different, almost distraught. There was definitely something off with her today.

"Sorry, I'm late, I had some things I had to take care of this morning." Sarah replied, taking a seat at the table next to Chuck.

"You okay?" he asked "You seem…different."

"I'm fine." She replied.

"I'm going to go grab those files that Anderson gave us on Baxter." Casey said standing up from the table and excusing himself.

Chuck turned his attention back to the file he was studying in front of him. A few minutes passed before Sarah finally broke the silence.

"Chuck…we should talk."

"Huh?" He said trying to pull away from what he was completely engrossed in. Finally he was looking at her. He couldn't help but think how vulnerable she looked at that moment, very un-Sarah like, she looked terrified.

"We need to talk Chuck." She started again.

"What's wrong with you?' He was quite concerned now.

"Nothing's wrong, I just. I just think we should talk about some things."

"Okay, I'm all ears."

Sarah was about to say something more when General Beckman's face appeared on the screen in front of them. Casey made his way back over to the conference area with the files he went to retrieve in hand.

"Good morning team, I take it preparations have been made for the mission tonight?"

"Yes General." Casey spoke up. "The plan should go off without a hitch. Both Baxter and Stansfield should be in custody by the end of the night."

"I hope you're right Colonel, the most important thing is acquiring Stansfield and the chip. On that note, I have some news regarding the possible overseas buyers we were looking in to. Sources have confirmed that a microchip changed hands during each of those transactions. However, we have reason to believe that all those chips were imposters and the real chip is still out there. There is no telling whether or not the chip that will change hands tonight is the real deal, or part of Stansfield's scheme to collect millions from numerous potential buyers without actually handing over the chip."

"So our efforts tonight could be for nothing?" Chuck asked.

"Not if you acquire Cooper Stansfield. That is imperative to your mission tonight. Good luck team I'll be waiting for your report." Beckman signed off and the monitor went black.

"Great so, three weeks worth of work and we may still end up with nothing." Chuck was frustrated it had been an incredibly rough three weeks for him and it was starting to take it's toll.

"Don't worry Chuck, we'll get Stansfield and the chip." She placed her hand on his arm to reassure him, it was a natural instinct for her and as soon as she came in contact with him, she realized her mistake. His eyes fell to her hand. She tried to pull away slowly, but he placed his hand on top of hers, holding it in place.

"You were saying something about wanting to talk?" he asked.

"Yeah…I just thought maybe….maybe we could have lunch today and just talk."

"Yeah…Definitely…that sounds… good." He replied hopeful.

"Sorry kids, that's going to have to wait. Chuck, I need you to go through these files and see if you flash on anything."

"Casey can't that wait?" Chuck pleaded.

"No Bartowski it can't wait. National security depends on it…on you. Now look through these files and do your job."

Chuck turned his attention to Sarah. "Rain check?" he asked.

Sarah nodded. "Yeah it's fine." I need to place a call to Detective Anderson and go over the plans for tonight, it's no big deal." Sarah said brushing it off. She grabbed her stack of files and headed upstairs. Chuck just watched her leave.

"What's going on with you Sarah?" The words came loud enough for only him to hear.

* * *

Detective Anderson watched the surveillance screens from the back of the van as Chuck and Sarah made their entrance into the banquet. Casey was already inside working alongside the rest of Baxter's staff.

Chuck and Sarah walked arm in arm as the cover couple that tonight's job called for. Their cover was as a rich newlywed couple. Big humanitarians, always looking for their next charity to give to.

"Do you see Baxter anywhere?" Chuck leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"Nope, you?" She replied.

"No. Casey's with a group of Baxter's goons over in the corner."

"Any signs of Stansfield?" Sarah asked.

"Nope."

"Well come on, let's make our rounds." She said pulling him further into the room.

A good half an hour had passed when Chuck and Sarah finally got word from Casey about Stansfield.

"He's here." Casey's voice came over their ear pieces. "Look to your 3 o'clock."

Sarah and Chuck turned to see Baxter engaged in conversation with Stansfield. Baxter discretely handed Stansfield an envelope and in return Stansfield handed Baxter a coat check ticket.

"The chip must be in his coat. Check out the coat room. His ticket was number 218. I'll stall Baxter and buy you two some time." Casey said.

"Right." Chuck replied and he and Sarah headed towards the coat check room.

Sarah and Chuck entered the room and came face to face with hundreds and hundreds of coats.

"Great, so now we just have to find the matching ticket for 218."Sarah said.

Chuck sighed. "Well that shouldn't be too hard right?" he gave a little chuckle but Sarah didn't laugh. The two started thumbing through the tags hanging on the coats.

"Sarah what did you want to talk about earlier?" Chuck asked, moving closer to her. Sarah continued to search the coats.

"Chuck we can discuss that later, right now, we have to find this coat." She replied.

"Promise?" he asked.

She turned to look at him. "I promise." she said before the two of them went back to searching the coats.

"Uh wait a minute…right here..215...216...217.…218. Chuck searched all of the pockets until he came across box and pulled it out. He opened it and smiled. "And Voila….one microchip!" he exclaimed holding it up. Sarah smiled.

"Great, now lets grab Stansfield and get out of here." She said. Chuck kept the microchip but tossed the box back in the coat pocket.

Just as they were about to make their exit, they heard the door open and some muffled voices. Chuck placed his hand over Sarah's mouth and moved her to the back of the coat room. He placed his finger over his lips to shush her. The voices were getting closer.

"Listen, don't get mad, just go with it." Chuck said.

Sarah mouthed the word "What?" just before Chuck's lips descended on her. He pulled her tightly against him. Her breath caught in her throat and she couldn't breathe, she couldn't move, she was completely paralyzed by his touch, his kiss.

Sarah felt his hand descend on her thigh. He pushed the fabric of her dress farther up her thigh exposing more and more of her bare skin.. He went higher and higher until his hand came in contact with her small knife holster. Chuck tucked the microchip securely under the band and pulled her dress down enough to cover it. Chuck's mouth moved to her neck where he placed succulent kisses down it's length and across her collar bone. Sarah who had yet to respond to his touch, closed her eyes as he invoked feelings in her she thought she would never experience again. His lips moved back to hers and he kissed her so fervently, with so much passion and pent up desire, she thought her knees would give out right there. Their lips parted and he rested his forehead momentarily against hers. Their eyes locked and there was no denying their yearning for one another. That was no cover kiss.

"Sarah." his hot breath in her face sent chills down her spine. He leaned back in to kiss her again and this time and she met him half way. Her hands clasped behind his neck and she pulled him in closer to her. His tongue traced her bottom lip begging her for entrance. She opened her mouth willingly and he took that opportunity to slip inside and deepen the kiss. She moaned against his mouth. His hand caressed her thigh, while the other made it's way up her back.

"What the…?" Baxter exclaimed as he came across the hot and heavy couple. Chuck and Sarah's lips parted and they gazed lovingly into each other's eyes briefly before turning their attention to Baxter.

"What the hell is going on here? This isn't some cheap motel that rents rooms by the hour."

"Our apologies sir, we didn't mean any disrespect…it's just, well my wife and I here…well our honeymoon was cut short, we thought we would just grab our coats and call it a night, I guess one thing led to another and well.." Chuck explained.

"May I suggest then that you get a room." Baxter replied.

'That's actually a great idea, perhaps we will do just that. Come on sweetheart." Chuck snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her in close. She wrapped her own arm around him. "lets get out of here."

Sarah nodded and the two made their way out of the coat room. Once they were out of sight of the coat room, Sarah reluctantly freed herself from his embrace and pulled away. Immediately they felt both felt the distance.

"You guys okay?" Casey asked over their earpieces.

"Yeah." Sarah replied. "We're fine."

"Stansfield is on the run. Tell me you have the chip."

"We have the microchip Casey." Chuck replied.

"Great, now get to the van, you two are going after Stansfield, Detective Anderson, has been watching him. He just reported him jumping into a black escalade. He will go with you, while I nab Baxter."

"We're on it." Sarah replied.

Sarah and Chuck headed towards the doors of the banquet hall.

"Sarah?…Sarah wait." Chuck reached out and grabbed her arm, bringing her to a halt. "Sarah we have to talk."

"I know Chuck, but it's going to have to wait, we're kind of in the middle of something here."

"I know…you're right, I just…I'm sorry, it'll wait."

The two headed out to the van. Chuck hopped into the passenger seat while Sarah jumped in the back.

"You two get what you need?" Anderson asked.

"Yeah, we're going after Stansfield."

Anderson turned on the van. "He just left, headed this way." Mark pulled out onto the road and started driving in the direction Stansfield had gone.

In the back of the van Sarah opened her duffel bag and retrieved a pair of pants and a shirt. The dress she was wearing wasn't exactly combat gear. She quickly began shedding herself of her dress. She removed her knife holster and the microchip. Chuck noticed Mark's eyes revert to the rear view mirror trying to get a glimpse of Sarah changing in the back.

"Eyes up front detective." He said causing Sarah to look up. She quickly tossed her shirt over her head when she caught sight of Mark checking her out in the mirror. Mark quickly looked away and turned his attention back to the road. Sarah smiled, she loved that Chuck was always looking out for her. Even when they were fighting he was looking out for her.

"That's him." Detective Anderson pointed to the black escalade that was now about 100 feet in front of them.

"Try to catch up can you?" Sarah moved up front from the back, now fully clothed. Chuck slid over in his seat to make some room for her and she squeezed in next to him. Both were extremely aware of their close proximity, but neither took their eyes off of the escalade. The escalade disappeared around a sharp bend. By the time they arrived and made their away around the same bend, the escalade was no where in sight.

"Where the hell did it go?" Chuck asked aloud.

The three continued to drive around for another hour and had no luck coming across the vehicle again. On the way back to Castle, Sarah jumped in the back of the van and inserted the microchip into a reader.

"Dammitt!" She exclaimed.

Chuck turned immediately, "What is it?" He asked frantically.

"It's empty!"

"What?"

"The chip, it's blank, there is nothing on it." Sarah tossed her hands up in the air frustrated.

"Are you kidding me?" Chuck asked.

Sarah gave him a look. "It's blank Chuck." She sat back in her seat and shook her head in frustration. "We have no chip and we have no Stansfield."

_**Hope everyone enjoyed. Thanks for reading and please leave a review.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so i wasn't really planning on posting tonight. I'm a little behind in writing right now, due to an injury i was down to one hand for typing which is not an easy task. Also I was a bit disappointed with the lack of feedback from the last chapter, which leads me to beleive that either no one is reading or no one likes this story. Anyway, despite all of that, I am really excited about tomorrow's premiere of season 4; therefore, I decided I would post the new chapter. I hope you enjoy it and please leave a review. Thanks.**

**Chapter 6**

"Listen, don't get mad, just go with it." Chuck said.

Sarah mouthed the word "what?" just before Chuck's lips descended on her. He pulled her tightly against him. Her breath caught in her throat and she couldn't breathe, she couldn't move, she was completely paralyzed by his touch, his kiss.

Sarah felt his hand descend on her thigh. He pushed the fabric of her dress farther up her thigh exposing more and more of her bare skin.. He went higher and higher until his hand came in contact with her small knife holster. Chuck tucked the microchip securely under the band and pulled her dress down enough to cover it. Chuck's mouth moved to her neck where he placed succulent kisses down it's length and across her collar bone. Sarah who had yet to respond to his touch, closed her eyes as he invoked feelings in her she thought she would never experience again. His lips moved back to hers and he kissed her so fervently, with so much passion and pent up desire, she thought her knees would give out right there. Their lips parted and he rested his forehead momentarily against hers. Their eyes locked and there was no denying their yearning for one another. That was no cover kiss.

"Sarah." his hot breath in her face sent chills down her spine. He leaned back in to kiss her again and this time and she met him half way. Her hands clasped behind his head and she pulled him in closer to her. His tongue traced her bottom lip begging for entrance. She opened her mouth willingly and he took that opportunity to slip inside and deepen the kiss. She moaned against his mouth. His hand caressed her thigh, while the other made it's way up her back.

"What the…?" Baxter exclaimed as he came across the hot and heavy couple. Chuck and Sarah's lips parted and they gazed lovingly into each other's eyes briefly before turning their attention to Baxter.

Sarah rolled over in her bed, She couldn't stop thinking about him, about that kiss, his touch. She wanted him, she needed him.

Sarah glanced at her clock. It was after 2:30 in the morning. She grabbed her cell phone off the nightstand. She debated calling him, she wanted to hear his voice. They never did get a chance to talk tonight. By the time they got back to castle and filed their reports for the General, it was already after 11:00 and the intersect still had a microchip to examine. They agreed they would talk tomorrow.

Sarah set the phone back down on her nightstand and tried to settle back into her bed. Just as she was about to try closing her eyes again, there was a knock on her door.

"Who could that be at this hour?" She questioned.

Sarah grabbed her gun from the drawer of her night stand, hopped out of bed, and made her way to the door. She looked through the peephole and was surprised to see Chuck standing there, still dressed in his tux, minus the tie and jacket, from their mission tonight. Sarah quickly unlocked the deadbolt and removed the chain to open the door.

"Chuck?" she questioned.

"Hey." he replied as his eyes locked with hers.

"It's 2:30 in the morning, what are you doing here?" She asked, setting her gun down on the nearby table.

"I know…I didn't wake you, did I?" He asked, the concern evident in his voice.

"No…I was up."

"Sarah….can I come in?" He looked like a lost little boy standing in front of her.

"Yeah." She stepped aside and allowed him to enter her room.

"I know it's late." He started. "I just…I know we said we'd talk tomorrow…I just…God Sarah, I can't stop thinking about you and that kiss tonight."

"Me either." She mumbled under her breath as her gaze fell to the floor. The words came out softly and barely audible.

"Sarah I…wait, what?"

"I can't stop thinking about it either…about you." She turned her head to look away from him.

"Sarah." He moved in closer. He brought his hand to her chin and gently lifted it until her eyes locked with his.

"I miss you…Sarah I love you. I always will. I can't stand this. Having to be around you everyday and not being able to touch you, to kiss you. To just talk to you. I can't sleep. My bed is empty without you there in my arms… Sarah I've waited over 3 years for you. You have to know that I would never intentionally do anything to jeopardize what we had…what we have." His hand moved to her cheek and he stroked it gently.

"I know." The words surprised him.

"You know?"

"I owe you an apology Chuck. I know you would never hurt me on purpose, it's not the kind of person you are." She turned away from him, her arms folded in front of her chest as she made her way across the room. She stood in front of the window staring out into the darkness.

"Hannah came to see me last week before she left town…to apologize and she confirmed your story about that night at the Buy More….I guess in the back of mind, I always knew it was the truth…I think I was just too hurt to admit it."

Chuck moved in closer to her. He placed his hand on her shoulder and she turned to face him.

"Chuck, I've never been in a relationship like this before. Things had been so good between us and then all these thoughts started going through my head, like 'It's too good to be true' and I didn't really know how to react to that. Sometimes it really scares me, like when you asked me to move in with you. I'm scared that one day, you're going to realize that I'm just not good enough for you and that'll be it for us."

"Baby that would never happen…ever." He moved in closer and held both of her cheeks in his hands and forced her to look into his eyes. A fresh tear made It's way down her face and he brushed it away with the pad of his thumb and left a kiss in it's place.

"Do you want to know what scares me Sarah?"

She looked up at him.

"Nothing scares me more than the thought of living another day without you in my life. I need you in my life. I've never felt more empty or more alone than I have in the past few weeks without you. I miss you." She could see the tears welling in his own eyes now.

"I miss you too." She leaned her forehead against his. He clasped his hand behind her neck and pulled her lips to his. The kiss was heartfelt and pure. Full of love and desire. It was brief compared to their lip locks earlier in the evening, but it spoke volumes. He caressed her cheek again as their eyes locked with one another once more.

"I love you Sarah Walker. I want to be with you more than anything."

"I love you too Chuck." He smiled. He was beginning to think he would never hear those words from her again. Or taste those sweet lips. She smiled at his response and they both leaned in simultaneously. He pulled her in close and wrapped his arms protectively around her waist. Her hands came up to lock behind his neck as their lips dance with one another.

He slowly backed her up towards the bed until it hit the back of her legs. Sarah sat down on the bed as she looked up longingly at him. She scooched herself back further on the bed and held her hands out to him which he happily accepted. She pulled him towards her. Chuck's knee hit the bed just between her legs as she laid back. He leaned in to cover her body with his, as he sought out her lips once again.

"Mmmm Chuck….Wait…" Her hands moved to his chest and she pushed away at him.

"Sarah?" He was confused by her sudden withdrawal.

"Chuck wait….I can't do this. I have to tell you something." Sarah sat up on the bed. Chuck retreated and moved to sit next to her.

"Sarah what is it?…Is this about Mark?"

"What? No! Why would you think it was about Mark? "

"I don't know, I just thought maybe….I mean he seems really into you, and I know he asked you out."

"Chuck I never went out with Mark…I couldn't…I wouldn't."

"Really?" A smile adorned his face.

"Really."

"Then what has you so upset?"

"Chuck….there's something… you need to know." Chuck could see the tears forming in her eyes.

Chuck reached out and took hold of her hand. "Sarah what is it?"

"I've been wanting to talk to you about it since the night we broke up, it's just, I wasn't sure…but now…I confirmed it yesterday."

Chuck wiped the tears from her cheek. "Hey, whatever it is…it's going to be okay." He said pulling her into his arms. "Just tell me."

Sarah pulled away so she could look at him. He could tell whatever it was she had to tell him was big. "Say it Sarah." he caressed her hand with his.

"Chuck…I'm…I'm pregnant." It was the first time she had actually said the words, which only made it that more real. The tears streamed down her face. Chuck looked on in disbelief.

"What?" he asked, not sure he had heard her right.

"I'm pregnant."

This time Chuck shot up on the bed. "Sarah…are you serious?"

"Trust me Chuck, this is not something I would joke about."

"But, I thought…I thought you were on the pill?"

"Palm Springs." was all she needed to say.

"Palm Springs?…Oh!" Chuck remembered that weekend vividly, minus there one little scare it was one of the most incredible weekends the two had ever spent together. Apparently they had reason to be scared.

"Yeah." She sighed.

"I can't believe this!…We're having a baby?" The excitement was evident in his voice. Sarah sat emotionless while Chuck rejoiced. This did not go unnoticed by him.

"You're upset?" Chuck asked hesitantly.

"I'm scared." She replied.

Chuck pulled her into his arms. "You don't need to be scared…Sarah, this is a good thing…We're having a baby…Sarah, we created another life… This is incredible!…I love you so much." Sarah wrapped her arms tightly around him and he pulled her in closer.

"I've really needed you, I've felt so alone. I'm sorry I pushed you away." she cried.

"I'm here now… and I'm not going anywhere. You will never be alone Sarah…never."

Chuck laid back down on the bed and brought her down with him. She snuggled into him and in a matter of minutes exhaustion took over and she was sound asleep.

Chuck smiled contently as she laid in his arms. He couldn't have been happier. The woman he loved was back in his arms and to top it off, they were having a baby. He was going to be a father. Chuck leaned in and place a kiss on the top of her head as he tightened his grasp on her. Chuck closed his own eyes and soon drifted off into his own happy slumber.

_**

* * *

**_

_**The next morning….**_

"Colonel Casey, I just spoke with FBI officials, Curtis Baxter and several of his associates are in custody, looks like they got enough on him to put him away for years."

"That's excellent General. Anything more on Stansfield?"

"Nothing concrete yet. We have a few leads we have been following. Was the intersect able to get anything out of the chip?"

"According to Chuck it's just your standard microchip, there's no data on it. Nothing encrypted."

"I see, well that means the real chip is still out there. I did get you, Walker and Bartowski clearance to question Baxter later today. They'll be expecting you at the jail. Report back to me with your findings."

"Yes General." Beckman signed off and Casey went back to writing up his report.

* * *

Sarah yawned as her eyes fluttered open. For the first time in weeks she felt rested. Maybe it was the fact that she felt as though a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders, maybe it was pure exhaustion, or maybe it was the strong arms wrapped protectively around her while she slept.

The realization that he was really there and last night wasn't just a dream finally set in. She glanced up at him, he was still sound asleep and still wearing his tux from last night. Sarah smiled before leaning in and placing light kisses on his neck until he began to stir himself. His eyes opened and he greeted her with a smile.

"Good morning." she said.

Chuck positioned himself on his side to face her. "It is definitely a good morning." he said as he leaned in to kiss her. When the kiss ended he pulled her tightly into his arms.

"I missed you so much." She tightened her grip on him.

He leaned in to kiss her again, rolling her onto her back. His hand caressed her neck. Sarah's hands made their way to the buttons on his shirt. Their eyes locked with one another, while she worked at his buttons. Once she freed the last button from it's hole, she slid the shirt off his shoulders and down his back. Chuck assisted with removing the garment. Sarah ran her hands up and down his bare chest. His lips found her neck and worked their way down, trailing succulent kisses along the way.

Chuck's hand made it's way under the bottom of Sarah's tank top. He inched it up higher and higher, caressing her abdomen. He slid himself further down in the bed and replaced his hand with his lips. Placing gentle kisses on her stomach. Sarah ran her hands through his curls and he continued to push the fabric higher and higher, over her breast. Sarah lifted herself up and helped slide it over her head.

Chuck moved one hand back to her neck while the other massaged her breast. His lips sought out hers once again.

"Mmm Chuck…."

"Baby I love you."

Sarah rolled Chuck onto his back. She took the opportunity to climb on top of him. Straddling his lap. She unfastened his belt buckle and worked at the button and zipper on his pants. She pulled at them, trying to slide them down over his hips. Chuck lifted his hips enough to give her the leeway she needed to get them down. Once they were removed, she settled back down onto him. Chuck reached out and clasped his hand behind her neck, he sat up to come face to face with her in order to capture her lips once again. He couldn't get enough of their sweetness. He ran his hands up and down her bare back. "God Sarah…I want you so bad…"

Chuck leaned himself forward onto his knees and pushed her back down onto the bed. He slipped his fingers underneath the top of her pajama pants and began to slide them down her legs. It was a matter of seconds before he was tossing them to the floor. He took in the view before him and smiled. She was so incredibly beautiful.

"Chuck, make love to me." She pleaded with him. He came back down on top of her and closed the gap between them. She moaned with ecstasy when he finally entered her. She writhed beneath him as he continued to pleasure her with everything he had.

Eventually Sarah rolled them over once again and took charge of the situation. She hoped to pleasure Chuck just as much as he was her.

"Sarah." Her name escaped his lips. "Mmmm." Sarah smiled. Her lips made their way down his body, tasting every last inch of him. He ran his hands though her hair while she made her way back up to his neck. He pulled her mouth to his. She teased him with her tongue tracing his lips with it. Chuck's mouth opened and she inserted her tongue inside causing him to moan deeply.

They moved in synch with one another, savoring every minute of their time together. As they explored one another, and reacquainted themselves with one another. They had only been apart for a few weeks, but that was a few weeks too long.

They made love late into the morning and spent a long time afterwards basking in their afterglow as they laid in one another's arms.

"Why is make up sex so much better than regular sex?" Chuck asked. Sarah smirked.

"I don't know, but I have to admit, that was pretty incredible."

"Mmm you're telling me." He leaned down and kissed the top of her head. She continued to draw circles on his chest with her finger.

"Sarah?"

"Hmm?"

"Why are you so scared about the baby?"

Sarah turned to look up at him, resting her chin on his chest.

"Chuck, I don't know anything about babies or about being a mother for that matter. I remember very little of my own mother…I just…I don't know how to take care of a baby. I don't think I'll be a very good mother. I don't want to mess this up."

Chuck stroked her arm with his hand.

"Sarah, you are going to be an incredible mother. The fact that you're so worried about doing a good job shows how important it is to you. Just think about the baby as your new asset. You would do absolutely anything to protect your asset, to make sure they were safe and taken care of."

Sarah thought about what he was saying, the asset/handler relationship was something she understood. When he put it in terms like that it seemed to put her mind at ease a bit.

"But what about all the other stuff Chuck? I don't even know how to hold a baby, or feed a baby or change a baby."

"Sarah you'll learn, we both will…together. People do this everyday. I promise you, you're going to be great at this."

"Really?"

Chuck smiled. "Really. There's nothing you're not good at Sarah."

Sarah sighed. "That's not true Chuck. I kind of suck at this whole relationship thing."

He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "You're learning, you're getting better, that's all that matters."

"I love you." She snuggled into him.

"And I love you. Now I don't know about you, but I am famished. How about we get you two something to eat?"

"That sounds really good."

"What would you like? I'll call down for some room service."

"Hmm, how about some pancakes?"

"Sounds good to me." Sarah sat up in the bed, allowing Chuck to get up. Chuck sat on the edge of the bed and grabbed his boxers off the floor. He tossed them on and made his way over to the phone. While Chuck was on the phone ordering breakfast, Sarah grabbed her cell phone off the nightstand. She opened the drawer and pulled out the slip of paper that Ellie had given her yesterday and dialed the number.

Sarah was just ending her conversation when Chuck made his way back over to the bed. He took a seat next to her.

"The food should be up soon. Who was that?"

"That was Dr. Callahan's office."

"Dr. Callahan?"

"She's an OBGYN. Your sister gave me her number yesterday."

"Wait…my sister…are you telling me that Ellie knew you were pregnant?"

"Well, not exactly."

Chuck looked at her confused.

"She stopped by yesterday morning before work. She saw the home pregnancy test that I had bought. I hadn't taken it yet, so I didn't know for sure, all I knew was that I was late. She gave me the number for this doctor, said she's the best around, in case I needed it."

"So Ellie knew and didn't say anything to me?"

"Chuck no….I mean, nothing was confirmed yet. Besides I asked her not to say anything to you, not until I knew for sure. It was something I had to do. You needed to hear it from me not your sister. Don't be mad at Ellie."

"I'm not." he sighed. "I guess…I just wish….I wish I could have been with you when you found out."

"I wish you could have been too. But you're hear now, and we have a doctor's appointment tomorrow."

"We do?" Chuck smiled. He leaned in and kissed her briefly on the lips.

"Mmhmm." she replied. Chuck was just about to lean in for another kiss when there was a knock on the door.

"Room Service." The voice on the other side of the door called out. Chuck released a frustrated grunt, that reminded her too much of Casey. She laughed. Chuck smiled and grabbed his pants off the floor and threw them on on his way to the door. Seconds later he was wheeling in the room service cart.

"Mmm, that smells good." Sarah said sitting up on her knees.

Chuck removed the cover to reveal a large stack of pancakes, and a bowl of whipped cream and fresh strawberries. Chuck grabbed a strawberry from the bowl and dipped it in the whipped cream. He made his way back over to the bed and climbed back in next to her. He brought the strawberry to her mouth and traced her lips with it. Sarah went to take a bite and he pulled it away to tease her. He quickly brought it back to her mouth and allowed her to take a bite. Pulling the strawberry away he moved in with his mouth to kiss her. She pushed him back down onto the bed and covered his body with hers. Breakfast would wait.

* * *

Casey had been waiting nearly 20 minutes at the police station for the rest of his team to arrive. Just when he was about to give up on them and go in to question Baxter himself, he caught sight of the two agents entering the precinct. They were playful, bubbly and energetic. Casey hadn't seen them like this since they got back from Rome nearly six months ago.

"It's about damn time you two got here." Casey greeted them.

"Yeah, sorry Casey…we uh…got caught up with a few things this morning." Chuck replied.

Casey grunted. "Come on lets get this interrogation over with." Casey headed off toward the holding room where they had Baxter waiting. Chuck and Sarah followed.

The three entered the room and Baxter looked up from his seat.

"Davis? What the hell are you doing here?" Baxter questioned.

Looking past Casey, Baxter saw the couple from the coat room last night. "And you two?…What the hell is going on here?"

"What's going on here Baxter, is that you are going away for a long time." Casey replied.

"Who are you? Who do you work for?" Baxter asked

"Don't worry Baxter, fortunately for you, you belong to the FBI, their interrogation methods are a little more kosher than ours."

"Tell us about Stansfield." Chuck spoke up as he moved in closer.

"Why would I tell you anything?"

"Well Mr. Baxter, have you ever been to a CIA or NSA holding facility?"

"Baxter looked on with fear. Trust me Curtis, you don't want that. Jail is a trip to the spa compared to that." Chuck continued.

"Look we know about the microchip you tried to buy and we know about your involvement with Daniel Shaw and the ring." Sarah spoke up.

"I wasn't involved with the ring. I simply provided financial supports for Shaw. He was supposed to back me and my men in return. He said he would help me get whatever it was I wanted. I gave him millions then the bastard got himself killed and never delivered. After Shaw's death and the demise of the ring, my company suffered a major financial loss. I was only doing what I needed to do to get back on my feet.."

"How did you get involved with Stansfield?" Casey questioned.

"He was one of Shaw's contacts. My men heard rumors about him and this microchip, we made contact, he confirmed it, we made an offer simple as that."

"We need to find him and the microchip. The chip he delivered to you was a fake, just like the chips he delivered to other buyers all over the world." Sarah spoke up.

"What?"

"That's right Baxter, he took your money and ran just like he did with the others. You were played." Casey smirked, which only angered Baxter even more.

"Curtis, do you have any idea where Stansfield might be? He fled after the exchange last night, we had him in pursuit but lost him." Chuck asked.

"How would I know where he went?" Baxter asked angrily.

"Baxter, you are going away for a long time. Perhaps if you were able to help us out, we could help you out." Casey said.

"Look, I don't know where Stansfield is. After the initial contact he was the one that always made contact with me. It was always untraceable."

Casey turned to Chuck and Sarah. "We're waiting our time here." Casey made his way to the door. Chuck and Sarah followed.

"You're going to pay for this. All of you. No one crosses Curtis Baxter and gets away with it!" Baxter yelled out to them as they made their exit.

Team Bartowski made their way back out into the hall.

"That was helpful." Casey said sarcastically. "I don't know why the FBI doesn't just hand him over to us. He wouldn't last through 2 minutes of torture. He'd be begging to talk."

"Maybe he really doesn't know anything Casey." Chuck spoke up.

Casey grunted in response.

"Always making excuses for them Bartowski." Casey glared at him.

"Casey did Beckman have any other leads?" Sarah intervened.

"There's a few they're working on, she said nothing concrete. One thing for sure is that he has no way out of town. We have reinforcements everywhere, the airport, train station, bus station. He has no way out, he's bound to turn up."

"And we'll be ready for him when he does." Chuck replied.

* * *

_**Okay, so not a whole lot of action this chapter, hope it was enjoyable to read. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. I have plans of making this into a trilogy, with a lot planned for the third installment as long as there appears to be enough interest in it. Thanks for reading and Happy Season 4 premiere to all!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Okay, so I think all the Charah fans will like this, not much on action or anything, kind of a filler chapter, short and sweet. Oh and did I mention it's all Charah. More action to come next chapter. Hope you enjoy this.**_

**Chapter 7**

Sarah sat restlessly on the exam table while Chuck paced the room staring aimlessly at the graphic diagrams and posters that adorned the wall.

"Chuck stop pacing, you're making me nervous!"

Chuck shifted his attention to Sarah who looked incredibly uneasy. Chuck moved in towards her.

"Hey, I'm sorry." He took hold of her hand. "I guess, I'm just a little anxious and these pictures on the wall…they sure give you a whole different perspective on the female body." Chuck laughed his nervous little laugh.

"Yeah I know what you mean."

Chuck's attention shifted to the tray situated next to the exam table that contained all of the doctor's exam instruments.

"Uh, what's that?" Chuck asked.

"What?" Sarah's attention turned to the tray.

Chuck moved closer and picked up the large metal speculum. "What the…?"

"Chuck put that down!" Sarah exclaimed. Chuck fumbled with the instrument. It slipped out of his hands and came crashing to the floor just as the doctor entered the room.

"Oh…oh uh…sorry about that." Chuck picked up the device and placed it back on the tray.

"You must be Ellie's brother." the doctor said as she made her way into the room.

"Yes…I am…Chuck." he said extending his hand to her.

"I'm Lauren Callahan." She extended her hand to him.

"Nice to meet you….I uh…sorry about that…you may want to clean that…before you…use it."

She smiled. "Yeah, we have more, don't worry about it, happens all the time."

Dr. Callahan turned her attention to the quiet, blonde haired girl sitting on the exam table.

"And you must be Sarah?" she extended her hand to her.

"Yes, nice to meet you doctor."

"What's the matter Sarah? You look nervous." The doctor noticed.

"I guess I am…a little."

"Well relax, there's nothing to be nervous about. I've been going over your blood work, everything looks good. How have you been feeling?"

"Umm…tired…a lot…kind of moody I guess."

Chuck nodded in agreement, she has definitely been moody.

"Have you been experiencing any morning sickness?" The doctor asked.

"Yeah, and afternoon sickness… and evening sickness…"

The doctor laughed. "That's normal….Alright, why don't you lay back and we'll take a look at things….Chuck why don't you grab that stool there, you can sit right next to her."

Chuck rolled the stool over next to Sarah and took seat.

Dr. Callahan conducted her exam on Sarah. When she was done she hooked up the fetal heart monitor on Sarah and searched for the baby's heart beat.

"There it is….listen." she instructed.

Chuck took hold of Sarah's hand as they listened to the swishing sound that was their baby's heartbeat.

"Oh my God." Sarah replied.

"Pretty cool huh?" Dr. Callahan replied.

"It's amazing." Chuck's eyes locked with Sarah's. He leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"If you think that's amazing, wait until you see the ultrasound. Normally we don't do these on your first visit, but you are 8 weeks along Sarah, so we can do one today."

"Really?"

"Yup. Here, lets get this off." the doctor removed the fetal heart monitor. She got up and moved the ultrasound machine closer to the exam table. "This is going be cold."

The doctor squirted the cool gel onto Sarah's stomach causing her to flinch. She ran the hand held device over Sarah's abdomen as she watched the screen.

"There we are."

"What?" Chuck piped in.

"You see that right there, that is your baby's heart beating….right here is your baby's head…this right here is the body and these little buds sticking out right here are your baby's arms starting to form…and these are the legs."

"Oh wow! How big is the baby?" Chuck asked.

"Right now?…Oh, I'd say about the size of a dime."

"Are you serious? Oh my God!….It's so…small."

Chuck turned his attention to Sarah, who was memorized by the screen in front of her. He gave her hand a squeeze.

"Hey, you okay?"

Sarah shifted her attention from the screen to Chuck. The tears streamed down her face.

"Hey, what's wrong?" The concern evident in his voice ad he moved in closer to her.

Sarah smiled. "Nothing…Nothing's wrong…Everything is right Chuck."

Chuck smiled at her response. He leaned in and brushed his lips against hers allowing them to linger a bit longer than expected. He leaned his forehead against hers. "I love you."

* * *

Ellie jumped up when she heard the first knock.

"Devon, can you check on that chicken?" She called out as she made her way to the door.

"Sure thing babe." Devin made his way over to the oven and proceeded to check on their dinner.

Chuck and Sarah stood outside Ellie's door. He clutched her hand in his and gave it a reassuring squeeze before the door flew open and Ellie jumped out at them.

"You're here!" Ellie threw her arms around Chuck giving him a quick hug, She then turned her attention to Sarah and supplied her with the same greeting. Chuck laughed. "We're here."

"Come in, dinner is just about ready."

"Thanks for having us…here.." Chuck presented Ellie with the white box from Ellie's favorite bakery. "We picked up some desert….your favorite."

"Pecan pie?" Ellie asked taking the box from him.

"Of course."

"Ahh, you're the best! Come in sit down." Ellie set the box down on the kitchen counter before joining Chuck and Sarah in the living room.

"It's so nice seeing you two together! I'm really glad you guys were able to work through everything."

Chuck smiled he gave Sarah's hand another squeeze before bringing it to his lips to give it a kiss. "Me too sis…me too."

Sarah smiled at Chuck in response.

"You guys want something to drink?" Devon asked as he made his way in from the kitchen.

"Sure, you got a beer?" Chuck asked.

"Of course. How about you Sarah? Beer? Wine?"

"Umm how about just a water?"

"Sure thing."

Devon made his way back to the kitchen. He returned seconds later with a bottle of beer and a bottle of water in hand.

"Thanks man." Chuck replied grabbing the bottles from Devon and handing Sarah her water.

"Sure. So what have you two been up to? It's been a long time since we've all been in the same room with one another." Devin replied.

Chuck took a swig of his beer and set the bottle down on the coaster in front of him.

"Well, actually we…uh…have some news to share." Chuck turned his attention to Sarah.

Devon sat down on the arm of the chair where Ellie was sitting.

"Sarah?" Chuck said.

Sarah reached into her purse that she had been clutching since they walked in. she pulled her hand out and produced three ultrasound pictures that she handed over to Ellie.

"Sarah!…Oh my God!…You really are pregnant?"

Sarah smiled and nodded.

Ellie jumped up from her chair and took a seat next to Sarah on couch. She threw arms around her once again. "This is so exciting!"

Ellie turned her attention to the photos in her hand. Chuck, Sarah and Devin all leaned in closer to look at them. Chuck was beaming when he pointed everything out to his sister and brother in law.

"I am so happy for you guys. I can't believe I'm going to be an aunt."

Chuck and Sarah laughed. "Easy there sis, you may be more excited than we are."

* * *

He wrapped his arms around her protectively and his one hand rubbed soothing circles over her abdomen. Her back pressed tightly against his chest as she leaned into his embrace.

"Ellie's really excited about the baby."

"I know…It's cute." Sarah replied.

Chuck grazed the top of her head with his lips.

"When are we going to tell Beckman?"

"I don't know…we have a little time yet."

"Sarah, I'm worried about you….about the baby. I don't like you out there in the field, risking your life…What if you get hurt? What if something happens to the baby?"

Sarah turned in his arms. "You never worried before." She said.

"What? Are you crazy? I always worried about you, maybe I didn't show it because I know how good you are at what you do, but Sarah, there's a baby to think about now…if anything were to ever happen to you or to the baby…I just….I don't know what I would do."

Sarah ran her hand gently over his cheek, caressing it. "Hey, don't worry so much, we're going to be okay…I promise. When we wrap this mission up and get Stansfield, I'll talk to Beckman, I'll ease up on the field work until after the baby."

"Really?" Chuck asked.

Sarah nodded her head. She leaned in and pressed her lips gently against his. "Don't worry."

Sarah rested her head on his chest and he tightened his grip on her and placed another kiss on her forehead.

"Chuck?"

"Hmm?"

"There's something, I've been meaning to talk to you about."

"It sounds serious. What is it?"

"It is."

"Okay, you have my attention."

Sarah traced circles on his chest as she nervously bit her lip.

"Sarah?"

"It's just….I was thinking….How would you feel about looking for a place together?"

Chuck bolted upright in the bed.

"What?…Are you serious? Did you just say what I thought you said?"

"I just thought….you know, with the baby and all…maybe it would be easier."

"Is that the only reason….because of the baby?"

"No, partly because of the baby… but mostly…because of you."

"Because of me?"

"I love you Chuck. I want to be with you…I realize this must sound ridiculous considering the number of times you asked me to move in with you and the number of times I turned you down...I was scared…I still am, but not as scared as I am of not having you…not being with you. Now with a baby coming, I don't want to do this without you, I can't." Tears formed in her eyes.

"Sarah, why would you ever think you'd have to? I'm not going anywhere, not ever. To answer your question, Do I want to get a place with you, ABSOLUTELY!"

Sarah smiled.

"But Sarah, why don't you just move in here, with me?"

"Because Chuck, this is a one bedroom apartment, and we need a room for the baby."

"Oh…Right." Chuck pulled her into his arms. "Maybe even a few more rooms."

She snuggled into his arms. "And why do we need more rooms?"

"For all the other kids we're going to have."

"Excuse me?"

"What? A good spy is always prepared right?"

Sarah laughed. "Chuck let's get through this baby before you get any ideas about anymore kids."

"Okay, okay." he leaned in and kissed the top of her head. "So what do you think, like 3 maybe 4 bedrooms?"

_**Okay, so like I said not much on action, kind of a filler, but all scenes wanted to include. Would love to hear your thoughts. Thanks fo**__**r reading and please review.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, so this is coming a little later than expected. Real life has caught up with me, leaving little time for writing. Anyway, Chapter 8 technically isn't finished, but it was getting rather long and I really wanted to get something posted, so decided to break it up into two chapters. Hopefully the next chapter will be up on Sunday which is when I have been trying to post. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this, please leave a review.**

**Chapter 8**

" I can't believe this is all you have." Chuck commented as he closed up another box of Sarah's belongings. They were just beginning their search for the perfect home, but in the mean time, Sarah had decided to give up her hotel room and stay with Chuck.

"My time here in Burbank is the longest I've ever stayed in one place since joining the CIA. You try not to accumulate a lot when undercover, you never know when you're going to have to pick up and leave. You always have to be ready for your next mission." She explained.

"Sarah…that…really sucks."

She laughed. "Yeah, it kind of does, but since the 2.0 and the success of the project, Beckman has no plans of breaking up the team or uprooting us." Sarah stared aimlessly out the window as she spoke.

Chuck came up behind her a wrapped his arms around her. "That is a good thing." he said.

Sarah leaned back into his arms and rested her head against chest. "No, it's a great thing."

Chuck smiled at her response. "I want to take you out tonight, are you up for it?"

Sarah turned in his arms and wrapped her own securely around his neck. "Of course I am, are you?"

Chuck smirked. "Absolutely Agent Walker." he leaned in and captured her lips with his own. Their lips moved in sync with one another effortlessly. Sarah moved her hands down his chest. Her lips trailed kisses down his neck while her fingers toyed with the buttons on his shirt.

"Mmm, Sarah."

Her lips made their way back to his mouth as she backed him up towards the bed.

"I thought….you….wanted…to finish….packing?" escaped his lips between kisses.

Chuck's legs hit against the edge of the bed and Sarah pushed him down on it.

"Chuck….packing can wait."

* * *

"It's about time you got here." Casey said as he tossed a few more guns into his duffel bag.

"What's going on?" Sarah asked making her way down the stairs of Castle, Chuck following closely behind.

"Beckman just conferenced in. Stansfield may be holed up in an old industrial plant in Fresno. We gotta move now." Casey replied.

Sarah made her way over to their in house armory and grabbed a few weapons of choice. She tossed Chuck a tranc gun, knowing that he would decline any offers of carrying a real one. Chuck quickly went to work loading it.

"You two ready?" Casey asked zipping up his bag.

"Let's do this." Sarah replied.

The three grabbed their belongings and made their way up the stairs.

* * *

"He could be anywhere, there's three levels let's split up, we can each take a level." Casey said as they entered the building.

Chuck grabbed hold of Sarah's hand as they were all about to go their separate ways.

"Hey." Sarah turned to look at him. "Be careful okay." he said, his eyes pleading with hers.

Sarah smiled. "You too." she replied as she leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the lips before they parted ways.

Casey, Sarah and Chuck all made their way through the building which appeared to be completely empty. The only thing any of them seemed to come across were stacks of wooden crates and old factory equipment.

Chuck screeched and nearly jumped a mile when a rat scurried across the floor in front of him. Sarah and Casey both picked it up on their ear pieces.

"Chuck? Are you okay?" Sarah spoke into her mic.

"Huh? Oh yeah…just a rat."

Casey grunted. "It's just a rat Bartowski, put on your big boy pants and get it together." Casey replied into his own mic.

Sarah just rolled her eyes at Casey's comment and continued to search her floor.

"You know Casey, it's not necessary to talk to me like that, you always.."

"Okay lets get back to the mission boys." Sarah interjected as she proceeded down the hallway. Sarah stopped in her tracks when she heard some movement in the distance. "I think I have something." she spoke quietly into her mic. She moved slowly, gun in hand as she rounded the corner. Stacks and stacks of wooden crates surrounded her.

Sarah made her way through several rows of crates, stacked at least a good twelve to fifteen feet high around her, leaving little visual of her surroundings. She heard some more noise in the distance and continued her path towards it.

The noise came again, this time it sounded closer. She stopped in her tracks to take in her surroundings. Just as she was about to proceed forward, a large crate came crashing down in her path, just missing her. Sarah looked up to see a man running along the top of the crates.

"Walker you okay?" Casey's voice came over her ear piece.

"I have him in pursuit." Sarah said as she made her way around the mess that now lay in her path.

"We're on our way up." Casey replied. Both Casey and Chuck headed back in the direction they had come and headed towards Sarah's location, meeting up on the stairwell.

"Bartowski, you take the right and I'll take the left. And here." Casey tossed him a gun. "Use a real weapon for God's sake."

Sarah continued her pursuit of Stansfield she had him in her sights, he had a good 30 foot lead on her as he continued along the top of the crates. Sarah pulled her gun and fired a shot, just missing him.

Chuck's heart nearly stopped when he heard the gunfire. He picked up the pace and headed in the direction it came from.

After the shots were fired Stansfield disappeared from her sight. Sarah continued her pursuit, she rounded the corner and came to a dead end. She looked around, there was no other way out besides the way she had come, Stansfield had to be around there somewhere.

Sarah turned around to go back the way she had come and came face to face with Stansfield. It was a face off between the two, both with guns drawn and ready to shoot.

"Give up Stansfield, you've got nowhere to run."

"I don't think you're in any position to be giving out orders here." He replied. Seconds later he brought his leg up in a roundhouse kick, taking her by surprise and knocking the gun from her hand sending it flying across the floor.

Sarah attacked him head on. Her foot met his chin at full force, sending him stumbling backwards. He came at her with a vengeance and she was prepared blocking ever punch he threw her way. His hand gripped tightly around her neck and squeezed, causing Sarah to struggle to get free, to breathe.

Sarah brought her knee to his groin, causing him to loosen his grip on her, and giving her the opportunity to free herself from him. It didn't take Stansfield long to recover. He came at her again, sweeping her leg and sending her to the floor. She knelt before him, vulnerable, no weapon in hand. He pulled his gun and pointed it directly at her. Sarah stared down the barrel of the gun and an overwhelming flow of emotion hit her, She cowered before him on her knees. Placing her hands protectively over her abdomen she leaned forward as if to duck and cover, confusing Stansfield.

Another shot was fired. Chuck rounded the corner to see Stansfield hit the ground. Casey stood atop the mass stack of crates, smoking gun in hand.

Chuck looked ahead of him and saw Sarah down on the ground. He ran past Stansfield who had taken a bullet to the shoulder, compliments of Colonel John Casey.

Chuck knelt down beside her.

"Hey?….Sarah…are you okay?" She looked up at him, the tears streamed down her face.

Casey jumped down from the crates.

"Was she hit?" he asked as he approached the two.

"I don't think so…Sarah…Are you hurt?"

She shook her head no as the tears continued to fall. Casey looked on with confusion, this was definitely out of character for Sarah to say the least.

Sarah continued to hold her stomach protectively.

"Is it the baby?" Chuck spoke loud enough so only she could hear.

Sarah wiped at her tears and took a deep breath. "I'm fine…really… I don't…. I don't know what came over me."

Casey grunted. He pulled a pair of handcuffs from his back pocket and turned to head back over to Stansfield.

Casey turned around to find Stansfield gone, leaving nothing but a trail of blood behind.

"Dammitt!"

Chuck and Sarah turned their attention to Casey.

"Where'd he go?" Chuck asked standing up.

"The bastard got away!"

Chuck helped Sarah to her feet while Casey ran off in the direction Stansfield had gone.

Chuck turned his attention back to Sarah. "Sarah what was that?"

"I don't know…I was…scared…I just…all I could think about was the baby."

Chuck wrapped his arm protectively around her waist. "You're okay though? You're not hurt at all?"

"No, I'm fine."

"You scared me."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

"We need to talk more about this later… you out in the field."

"We will, but right now, we need to catch up with Casey, maybe he got lucky and was able to nab Stansfield before he got away completely.

"I hope you're right, It would be nice to wrap this mission up."

The two made their way out of warehouse and met up with Casey out front who was talking on his phone. Casey ended his conversation and turned his attention to the rest of his team.

"I put out word that Stansfield is on the run. Hopefully he'll be easy to track, being wounded and all."

"Well he can't get too far, with a gunshot wound. He's not going to be able to hide an injury like that for long." Chuck replied.

"Walker what the hell was that back there? We had him!" Casey exclaimed as he moved in towards her.

"Casey just lay off okay." Chuck intervened.

"I'm not going to lay off, that little stunt back there cost us Stansfield." Casey replied, in a raised voice.

"Look Casey, I'm sorry, it won't happen again."

"Why did it happen in the first place Sarah?" He raised his voice again.

"Look, I said it won't happen again that's all you need to know John." Sarah turned to walk away.

Casey grabbed hold of her arm in an attempt to stop her. "We're not finished Walker."

Chuck stepped in and pulled his arm off of her. "You don't need to grab her like that!"

Casey brushed Chuck's hand from his arm and the two came to a standstill as they stared one another down, ready to pounce on each other.

"Stop it!" Sarah stepped in between them. "Enough!"

Casey backed down, he grunted and headed off towards the van. Sarah placed her hand on Chuck's arm.

"Chuck what are you doing? You know better than to get in Casey's face like that."

"Sarah he had no right to touch you like that okay….I'm not going to stand her and allow someone to man handle you like that."

"Man handle me? Chuck I'd hardly call that man handling me."

Chuck sighed. He knew she was right, but he was on edge after everything that had just happened.

Sarah brought her hand up to his cheek and caressed it gently. "Hey. Relax okay…Chuck….we're fine."

Chuck nodded his head. She leaned into him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer.

* * *

"What the hell happened out there? All you had to do was retrieve Stansfield and the microchip. It should have been a simple task, you had him right where we wanted him." General Beckman spoke in a stern voice.

"General, it's my fault, Stansfield caught me off guard." Sarah spoke up.

"That's no excuse Agent Walker."

"Look General, Stansfield was shot, he shouldn't be too hard to track down, he's not going to get very far with a gunshot wound." Casey spoke up, surprising both Chuck and Sarah.

"He better not, I expect him to be in custody soon. Everything depends on retrieval of that microchip."

"Yes General." Casey replied. The screen went blank. Casey picked up his file and left the room without saying a word to Chuck or Sarah. They both watched him leave and then turned their attention to one another.

"How long do you think he's going to stay mad?" Chuck asked taking a seat at the conference table.

"Oh you know Casey. It'll blow over once we catch Stansfield and wrap this mission up."

Sarah made her way around to the back of Chuck's chair and rested her hands on his shoulders. "You're really tense." she leaned down and spoke into his ear.

"Yeah, well it's been a pretty stressful day."

Sarah rubbed his shoulders. Chuck closed his eyes and enjoyed the feel of her hands on him.

"Mmmm. That feels really good."

"I wouldn't want you to be all tense for our date tonight."

Chuck's eyes flew open. "I almost forgot, with everything that went on today."

Sarah walked around the chair and sat herself down on his lap. "You forgot? Should I be offended?"

Chuck wrapped his arms around her waist. "Not at all. I was just so worried about you and the baby today, It was hard to think about anything else."

Sarah ran her fingers through his curls, stopping to play with a few at the top of his neck.

Chuck ran his hand over her leg, caressing her thigh.

"I love you Sarah."

"I love you." she leaned down and their lips met. The kiss was brief but effective all the same. Sarah snuggled against him and rested her head against his. He tightened his grip on her. The two sat in silence for a while just enjoying being in one another's arms.

"What happened to the back massage?"

_**

* * *

**_

_**Okay, so this isn't were intended to end the chapter, but so be it. The rest will hopefully be coming by Sunday. Thanks for reading. Please leave a review.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay so originally this was all meant to be chapter 8, but last week I split it up so I could get something out to you because it wasn't completed. So there's not a whole lot of action in this one, you can really consider this chapter 8 part 2. That said, I hope you enjoy it. Please leave a review.**

**Chapter 9**

"Wow! Sarah…you look….incredible." He eyed her up and down.

She walked towards him, in her short blue dress and matching stilettos. Her hands went to his tie and adjusted it for him. "You look pretty incredible yourself. Maybe we should just stay in tonight."

"Mmm that definitely sounds tempting, but if we stay in that would put a dent in my plans."

"Your plans?" She questioned.

"Mmhmm."

"And what plans might those be?"

"It's a surprise."

"Chuck, you know I don't like surprises. Just tell me."

"Absolutely not. Let me grab my wallet so we can head out." Chuck headed back towards the bedroom in search of his wallet.

Sarah made her way across the living room and retrieved her purse that was laying on a small pile of boxes that they had moved from her hotel room earlier today. The small stack of pictures caught her attention. She picked them up and thumbed through them. It had been so long since she had even thought about them let alone looked at them.

"All set, you ready to go?" Chuck asked making his way back into the living room.

Sarah didn't answer. Chuck came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Honey? You ready?"

"Hmm? What?" She asked.

"What are those?" he asked looking over her shoulder.

"Huh? Oh…they're just some pictures." Sarah turned around to face him. She handed him the small stack of photos.

Chuck glanced down at the picture on top. A beautiful blonde haired woman, who if he had to guess, he would say was in her early twenties and a beautiful little blonde haired girl looked back at him.

"They're beautiful…who are they?" he asked holding the picture up to her.

"That is a picture of me and my mother before she died….it's the only one I have."

Chuck looked back down at the picture. "Wow…Sarah you look like her."

Sarah smiled. "She was really pretty.""Yeah she was…and you…how adorable are you?" He replied, holding the picture back up to her.

Sarah smiled. Chuck flipped to the next picture. It was another picture of Sarah as a child, this time she stood with her father, who Chuck recognized right away. "You and your dad?" he asked.

Sarah nodded.

Chuck flipped to the last picture, it was a picture of Sarah as a child again, this time with an older couple probably in their fifties. Chuck held it up to her.

"Those are my grandparents…were my grandparents… on my mother's side." Chuck watched her face light up as she spoke of them.

"After my mother died, my dad, he just…he couldn't handle it you know….he took off for a while and I stayed with them. They had this incredible Victorian house in North Carolina, with this huge wrap around porch and lots of land."

"It sounds nice." Chuck replied.

"It was. My time there with my grandparents, those were the happiest memories from my childhood. I remember my grandfather had hung this tire swing from a large oak tree that overlooked a small pond on their property, especially for me. It was always my favorite spot as a child. Right after my mother died, I would spend entire days in that tree. My grandfather would literally have to pry me off that swing each night to come into the house. When my father showed up about a year later to get me. I remember my grandparents begging him to let me stay, but he wouldn't, He said I was his daughter, I was all he had left. I belonged with him. Don't get me wrong, I love my dad. I was glad he came back. I just didn't want to leave my grandparents behind. The last time I saw them was from the back window of a beat up station wagon as my father sped out of the driveway."

"I'm so sorry."

Sarah wiped at the tear that was trickling down her cheek as she recalled the painful memory.

Chuck reached out with his hand and lifted her chin until her eyes met his. "You never got to go back to visit?"

Sarah shook her head no. "After that, my dad and I moved around a lot, he couldn't go back, it was too hard for him. He just couldn't deal with my mother's death. He just wanted to forget."

"What happened to your grandparents?"

"I had been bugging my dad to go back and visit them for months after we left North Carolina, finally one day he told me."

"Told you what?"

"They had been in a horrible car accident. They died instantly." The tears came quicker now.

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry." He pulled her in his arms and held her close. She rested her head against his chest.

"I've never told anyone this before…it's just…I don't know I guess with the baby and everything….I've just been thinking about family a lot."

"I'm so glad you told me. I want you to be able to talk to me about this stuff. Sarah, I'll never bug you about your past, we've been down that road before and like I said, I don't need to know about your past to know who you are, I know you, and I love you, but I want you know that anytime you want to talk about your past, I'm here to listen."

Sarah smiled, "I know you are. I just want to move on with my life, with you and our child."

"I want that too, more than anything."

Sarah leaned in and kissed him on the lips.

"Mmmm." Sarah grabbed the pictures from Chuck and set them back down on the box. "So, what do you say we get this date started?"

Sarah extended her hand to him, he happily accepted and pulled her towards the door.

"I'm going to have to keep you close to me tonight." Chuck said as he opened the door and ushered her out of it.

"Why do you say that?" She asked.

"Because Sarah, looking like that tonight, the guys are going to be swarming." He said as he gave her another appreciative look.

Sarah laughed. "Well let them, they'll be wasting their time."

"I'm telling you Sarah, one of these days, you're going to do somebody in with that body."

"Yeah we'll see if you're saying that in a couple of months."

"Sarah, I'll always be saying that."

* * *

"Here you are, your waiter will be with you shortly." the hostess said as she laid out the menus on the table.

Chuck pulled Sarah's chair out for her to sit down. Once she was seated he made his way around the table to his own seat.

"Chuck this place is really fancy, You didn't have to bring me to someplace so expensive." Sarah spoke in hushed tones across the table to him.

"Sarah, it's fine, I can afford it. I do make a decent living now as opposed to the measly $12.00 and hour I was making when we first met."

Sarah smiled. "I guess I keep forgetting that."

"Besides, we are celebrating tonight and I wanted to take you someplace different, someplace nice."

"And what exactly are we celebrating?"

"We have a lot to celebrate, but tonight, I just want to celebrate us. Being together. You know being apart from the one you love more than anything in this world… well it just really puts things into perspective. I'll never take a moment of our time together for granted, it's the most precious thing in this world… YOU… are the most precious thing in the world to me."

Sarah found herself tearing up as she listened to his words.

"Sarah are you crying?" he reached across the table for her hand.

"It's these damn hormones."

Chuck laughed. "I guess I should get used to this then?"

"What? Me crying at the drop of a hat?"

"Yeah, that."

"I don't know what's wrong with me, I am usually so good at keeping my emotions in check. It's like I have no control over it."

"It's very unlike you I have to admit, but I kind of like it."

"You like it?"

Chuck nodded.

"You like seeing me bawling like a baby over telephone commercials and newspaper articles about library fires?"

Chuck laughed. "Yeah I do." he stroked her hand lovingly.

Sarah laughed. "You're so weird."

"I know, but you love it." he gave her a wink and she smiled in response.

"What can I say, I'm a sucker for that Bartowski charm."

* * *

"Oh my God….This is incredible." Sarah replied as she took another bite of the triple chocolate mousse off of the fork Chuck was offering her from across the table.

"I know right." he replied.

"Seriously, we should get some of this to bring home."

Chuck laughed as he watched her from across the table.

"What? Do I have it on my face or something?" Sarah wiped at her face, causing Chuck to laugh even more.

"Sarah there's nothing on your face."

"Then what is it?"

"You're adorable. You make me happier than I could have ever imagined possible." He reached across the table and took her hand into his own. "How did I ever get so lucky?"

"I'm the lucky one Chuck. Not in a million years did I ever think I would have someone as special as you in my life. You have given me so much. I couldn't ask for anything more."

" I want to give you everything you could possibly want and more." He reached across the table for her hand again. She smiled as she handed it over to him willingly.

"You already do Chuck….you already do."

* * *

Colonel John Casey had been working diligently over the past few hours going over reports, hoping to come across something he may have missed the first time around. He jotted a few notes down in the margins of his paper. Thinking about calling it a night, Casey set his pen down. He rubbed his temples in attempt to reduce the oncoming migraine he was experiencing.

"Colonel Casey?" the voice came out of nowhere, startling him.

Casey looked up to see General Beckman's face on his TV monitor.

"General?" Casey bolted upright in his seat. "Do you have word on Stansfield?"

"No, but I wanted to speak with you privately."

"Oh? What is it General?" Casey asked, his interest definitely peaked.

"Colonel, what really happened out there today with Agent Walker? I don't understand how everything could go so awry when Stansfield was not only in your grasp, but injured. It's just poor spy work."

"I'm not sure what happened General, but I do know that Walker is good at her job, so whatever it was, had to be something pretty significant for things to turn out the way they did."

"Good spy or not, she messed up. We can't afford these kinds of mistakes. Not when the stakes are this high. It's not just tonight, she has been off lately. She's becoming a liability."

"General, I admit she has seemed a bit unfocused lately, but I'd hardly call her a liability, She's an integral part of this team."

"I am well aware of that Colonel, which is why I expect you to find out what is going on with her so she can get it in check before there are anymore slip ups."

"Yes General."

"Report back to me as soon as you know something."

"Yes General."

The monitor went blank. Casey leaned back on his couch. He closed his eyes and his hands returned to his temples. The migraine was now in full swing.

* * *

"Did you really like the show or are you just saying you did to humor me?"

"Chuck, I really liked it, why would I tell you I did if Ididn't?"

"I don't know, it's just, you never really seemed interested in going to the theater before, it's not something we've ever done, I just wanted to do something different tonight, I wanted it to be a night to remember." He replied as they approached his car.

Sarah pulled her hand from his and took the opportunity to wrap her arms around his neck as she pulled him closer.

"I loved it and I love you. Tonight has been incredible. Thank you." She leaned in to kiss him on the lips.

Chuck moved in closer, pinning her between him and the car door. "I love you so much." escaped his lips when their mouths finally parted.

Sarah's eyes met his. The desire evident in them. She toyed with the color of his shirt.

"Maybe we should head home." she said suggestively.

Chuck smiled. "That does sound nice, but not just yet."

Sarah looked at him confused.

"There's one more thing on our agenda for tonight."

"Oh?"

"Come on." Chuck opened the car door and ushered her inside. Once she was in the car he closed the door and made his away around to the driver's side to get in.

* * *

"Chuck, where are you taking me?" Sarah asked as the car made it's way along the dark winding road that seemed to be in the middle of nowhere.

Chuck reached over and took her hand in his, bringing it to his lips, he placed a soft kiss on it. "We're almost there."

Sarah smiled. She leaned her head back against her seat. She turned her gaze to the man beside her who still held her hand in his. God she loved him. She never felt anything so strong in her whole life than the love she felt for that man.

Chuck brought the car to a stop, placed it in park and turned it off. Sarah turned her attention from him to her surroundings.

"Oh my God. This is incredible." She said taking in the view before her. The city lights glistened before her. The sky illuminated with more stars than she had ever seen in her 4 years living there. "How did you find this place?"

"It's an old high school hang out. Everyone used to bring their dates up here to make out."

Sarah turned and gave him a disapproving look.

"Not me!"

Sarah's smile returned. "Why not?" she asked.

"Well Sarah as hard to believe as it may be, I wasn't exactly 'Mr. Cool' in high school. The ladies weren't exactly flocking around me."

"Well that was their loss. I can't say I feel bad for them though. Their loss is definitely my gain."

Chuck smiled. He stepped out of the car and made his way around to Sarah's side and opened her door. He extended his hand to her and helped her out.

"Come on, it's almost time." Chuck said as he grabbed a blanket from the back seat. He closed the car door and led Sarah to the small clearing in the distance.

"Almost time for what?" Sarah asked.

"There's going to be a meteor shower."

"A meteor shower?" She asked as they came to a halt.

Chuck smiled as he went to work laying out the blanket for them. Once it was situated he sat down and reached out to her. Sarah accepted his hand and came to sit next to him.

"A meteor shower is when several meteors enter the Earth's atmosphere at extremely high speeds. Basically it looks a bunch of shooting stars in the sky."

"Chuck I know what a meteor shower is, I just didn't realize there was going to be one tonight."

"Sorry, that was my inner nerd coming out there."

"Fortunately for you, I love your inner nerd."

"Oh yeah?"

"Mmhmm."

Chuck laid down on his side, propping himself up on his one elbow. "Come here."

Sarah laid down next to him.

"Are you comfortable enough?" he asked as he looked down upon her. He brushed a few strands of hair away from her eyes, which sparkled in the moonlight.

"Mmhmm." She replied.

Chuck's gaze fell to her lips. She looked up at him anticipating the kiss. He leaned in slowly and pressed his lips against hers. His hand resting gently on her chin, guiding her lips to his. Their lips meshed together like they were meant to be one. They moved in sync with one another slowly. The intensity of the kiss increasing with each passing second.

When their lips parted, Chuck ran his finger alongside her cheek as she played with the curls just above his ears.

"Oh!….Wow!" Sarah exclaimed as her eyes looked past Chuck. She shot upright to a sitting position as her attention shifted to the night sky. She stared, amazed by the sight before her.

"It's a sight to behold." He said sitting up behind her.

"I've never seen anything like it before." She stood up and took a few steps forward. She stood with her back to him mesmerized by the sight before her.

"Sarah, I've been meaning to ask you something for some time now. I don't want you to think it has anything to do with the baby because it doesn't, and no matter what you say….well I don't want it to change things between us, you know the way things are now."

Sarah turned to face him, expecting to see him standing behind her, except that wasn't the case. She shifted her gaze to see him kneeling before her on one knee.

"Sarah, don't freak out."

_**

* * *

**_

_**Alright, I hope you enjoyed this, don't bash me too much for ending the chapter like that. Thanks for reading. Please leave a review and let me know what you thought.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks everyone for your wonderful reviews. Here's the latest chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 10**

Sarah's jaw dropped, she stood speechless at the sight of Chuck kneeling before her on one knee with a ring in hand.

"Sarah, I love you…nothing will ever change that...It couldn't…My love for you is unconditional. It's never ending… because…it just… it just is…I want to spend the rest of my life with you…loving you…making you happy…Sarah, I want to grow old with you."

Sarah felt a lump in her throat and at that moment she found it very hard to breathe.

"Sarah, would you do me the incredibly huge honor of being my wife?…Marry me?"

Sarah tried her best to speak but nothing came out. She loved him, she really did and here he stood before her completely vulnerable, putting himself out there. The thought of marrying him scared her and excited her all at once. It was a mix of emotions she had become all too familiar with over the last few months as their relationship progressed.

She thought back to her past conversations with Ellie recently, about her fears of things advancing even further with Chuck, about moving in with him. She always seemed to let her fears get the best of her when it came to her and Chuck. She made a promise to herself that she would stop doing that when they got back together. What was she so scared of anyway. She loved him more than anything in this world. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with him.

"You're freaking out aren't you?" He asked, causing Sarah to snap out of her trance she seemed to be in. Her eyes met his.

"Forget I even said anything. This was stupid. I know it's too soon, we just got back together, you finally agreed to move in with me, I'm pushing it, I always do that, I get carried away. Was this stupid or what?"

"Yes." The word escaped her lips, even taking her by surprise and more surprising than that, she meant it.

"I'm sorry. Please Sarah, just forget I even said anything, I don't want things to be weird between us now, I…"

"Chuck…" She held her hands out to him and he reluctantly accepted them into his own. "Chuck, Yes."

He looked at her confused.

"Yes?"

"I want to be your wife Chuck. So yes, I will marry you."

Chuck's breath caught in his throat. Sarah pulled him to his feet.

"Chuck I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you" The tears streamed down her cheeks

Chuck smiled, his hand moved up to cup her cheek, brushing away the tears with his thumb.

"Sarah…Really?"

She nodded and seconds later she was in his arms. He picked her right up off the ground and spun her around. It wasn't long before his lips found hers and they partook in a kiss so passionate it sent shivers down their spines. She rested her forehead against his as they worked on catching their breath.

Chuck grazed her forehead with his lips. Reaching down, he held Sarah's hand with one hand and slid the ring on her finger with the other.

"It's a perfect fit." he laughed.

Sarah held her hand up to the moonlight to get a better look at it.

"Chuck, it's so beautiful."

"It was my grandmother's. My dad gave it to me when she died. It's very special, it was passed down to her from her mother. My dad told me to save it for the right girl. The girl I was going to marry. That's you Sarah, it's always been you."

She responded to his words with a smile, before moving in for another kiss which quickly turned very heated.

_**

* * *

**__**The next morning….**_

Sarah laid sleeping with her back pressed tightly against Chuck's chest. His arm draped securely over her waist holding her close to him.

Chuck brushed the blonde tresses from her face. He leaned down and began placing succulent kisses on her neck.

Sarah began to stir under his touch. Chuck continued trailing kisses down her neck while his hand slid to her thigh. She turned to roll over and came face to face with him.

"Mmmm."

Chuck's hand continued to caress her inner thigh. "Good morning beautiful."

"Good morning."

He leaned back in and captured her lips as he continued to move his hands over her.

"Mmmm Chuck…Don't stop."

He rolled her onto her back, his mouth continued to work it's way down her body as his hands continued to explore every contour of her body. His mouth retreated back up her body, seeking out her lips once again. Sarah ran her hands over his bare chest. They came up and clasped behind his neck, pulling him closer to her. Chuck pulled away just enough to look her in the eyes.

"I love you." the words came so naturally for him. He loved saying them to her, and he never spoke anything more true than he did when he said those words to her. Chuck took her hand into his and admired the engagement ring. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. "I can't wait to marry you." Her ran his thumb over her chin. Leaning back in he kissed her lips softly. He continued to work his way down her neck which elicited several pleasure filled moans from Sarah.

"Oh Chuck…I…..uh…stop…" She pushed at him to get off of her.

"Sarah?"

Without a word Sarah jumped out of the bed and made a beeline for the bathroom. Chuck quickly jumped up and followed.

He knocked on the bathroom door.

"Sarah are you okay?"

"Chuck, I'm fine, I….." Chuck could hear her on the other side of the door purging herself of last night's dinner. Last night's very expensive dinner.

"Sarah, I'm coming in." he announced before opening the door. He walked in to find Sarah leaned over the toilet, still heaving heavily. He moved in closer, he grabbed one of her hair ties out of the drawer and knelt beside her. He quickly went to work pulling her hair back away from her face and putting it up for her. He rubbed her back soothingly until she was finished. He then retrieved a wet washcloth and went to work dabbing at her face with it.

"Baby, you okay?" he asked wiping at her face.

Sarah nodded. She stood up and went to retrieve her toothbrush out of the cabinet. When she stood up, she nearly lost her balance as the dizziness hit her. Chuck reached out to steady her.

"Whoa…you okay?" he asked holding on to her.

Sarah closed her eyes and nodded. "Yeah, I just stood up too fast."

"You sure that's all it is?" He was worried about her.

"I'm sure." Sarah grabbed her toothbrush and proceeded to put the toothpaste on it and started brushing her teeth.

When she was done with her teeth, Chuck helped her back to the bed. He settled in next to her and she snuggled into his arms.

"You sure it's just morning sickness?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's already starting to pass now that I've thrown up."

"Should I call the doctor or something?"

Sarah laughed. "No Chuck, it's just morning sickness."

"Well what can I do? What do you need?"

Sarah tightened her grip on him, as she rested her head on his chest.

"I have everything I need right here Chuck…you are all I need."

Chuck leaned down to place a kiss on the top of her head and he tightened his grip on her.

* * *

Chuck entered castle whistling an upbeat tune deserving of a disapproving grunt from Casey.

"What's with you this morning?"

"Oh what's the matter Casey, you wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?"

The question only elicited another disapproving grunt.

"Where's Walker? We have lots of work to do."

"She'll be here, she was a little under the weather this morning."

"Again? This is starting to become a habit."

"She does her job Casey. She'll be here."

"What's going on with her anyway Bartowski? What happened yesterday with Stansfield?"

"What do you mean?"

"Chuck, she cowered in the face of danger. Walker doesn't cower at anything."

"Casey, everyone has an off day." Chuck was getting defensive now.

"True, but I think it's more than that, and so does Beckman."

"Beckman? Why, what did she say?"

"She's starting to think that Walker is becoming a liability to the team."

"A Liability? That's ridiculous."

"Is it?"

"Casey, Sarah's the best of the best, you know that."

"Sarah isn't focused Chuck. You know what happens to spies who are unfocused? They slip up Chuck, they get hurt." Casey continued to goad him in hopes of cracking him.

Worry began to overtake Chuck. He knew Sarah could take care of herself, she was the strongest person he had ever met, but Casey was right, she wasn't focused. It would only be a matter of time before she slipped up again. And who knows what the outcome would be.

"Look Chuck. I understood before when you and Sarah were on the outs with one another, but you're back together, it doesn't make sense for her to be so distracted."

"Look, Casey, you want answers I can't give you. You should really talk to Sarah."

Casey grunted. "Well maybe I will. If she ever gets here that is." Casey replied before retreating to the back room, to finish going over the intel on Stansfield.

Chuck moved to one of the nearby computers in the room. He took a seat in front of the monitor. Chuck took a few moments to compose himself following Casey's words before he began pounding away on the keyboard.

* * *

It was a good two hours later before Casey emerged from the back room.

"I'm going to go grab some lunch, you want anything?" Casey announced making his way past Chuck.

Chuck looked up from his computer screen. "No thanks I'm good."

Casey let out another grunt as he made his way up the stairs. Chuck sighed when he heard the door close behind him. He continued to stare at the screen for the next fifteen minutes. His mind was a blank. He couldn't stop thinking about what Casey had said about agents who were unfocused, how they got hurt. As if he didn't worry enough about Sarah as it was.

He was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he didn't even hear Sarah enter Castle. It wasn't until she laid her hands on his shoulders and leaned in to place a light kiss on his neck that he noticed her presence. Chuck rolled his chair around to face her. He was greeted with her million kilowatt smile.

"I brought you some lunch." she said.

Chuck offered her a small appreciative smile which quickly faded.

"What's wrong?" Sarah asked.

Chuck reached out for her hands taking them both into his.

"I love you."

"I love you too Chuck….What's…going on?" She asked hesitantly.

"I don't want to lose you…I can't lose you Sarah."

"Chuck.."

"Sarah just let me say this okay."

Sarah nodded. Her eyes locked with his. "Okay."

"I've been thinking a lot about this…ever since I found out about the baby. I'm scared Sarah….I am terrified."

"About the baby? Chuck you said you were happy, you said this was a good thing." She could feel the tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"No Sarah, that's not what I mean. I have never been more happy in my whole life than I am about having this baby with you, marrying you. It's everything I ever wanted."

"Then what are you saying Chuck?"

"Sarah, you are the most incredible woman I have ever known. You never ceased to amaze me, whether it's with your killer combat skills, your ability to speak several different languages fluently, your exquisite beauty or your incredibly big heart. I fell in love with it all, I love you completely and unconditionally with everything you bring to the table, it's who you are and I couldn't ask for anything more…The thought of losing that…losing you." Sarah could see the tears starting to form in his own eyes.

She pulled one of her hands from his and moved it to his cheek. "Chuck, what is this about?"

"Everyday you're out there, your life is in danger and I hate it, but I deal with it, because I know how much you love your job and I know how good you are at it…But Sarah, with the baby…It's like Casey said, you're unfocussed."

"Wait…What? You talked to Casey about this? About the baby?"

"No!…I mean kind of…but not how you think…Casey was questioning me about you today. He says you've been off lately and Beckman has noticed it too…So have I…It's like your mind isn't on the job."

Sarah pulled away from him and turned her back to him. "I admit, I may have been a little preoccupied lately, but you can hardly blame me Chuck."

"Oh I know." Chuck stood up from his stool and moved in closer to her. He placed his hands on her shoulders. "No one can blame you for that Sarah, not with everything that's going on….but Sarah maybe you need to take a break…at least from all the action, just until after the baby."

She turned to face him. "You know I would never intentionally put the baby in danger."

"I know that."

"Chuck I love the baby and I love you." The tears made their way down her face.

Chuck moved in and warped his arms around her waist and pulled her into him. "Honey I know that."

"You should know that it scares me too. When I'm out there in the field…all I can think about is the baby…you're right…I need to take a break…I have to tell Casey and Beckman."

"No, you have to tell Beckman." his voice came from the top of the staircase, catching both Chuck and Sarah off guard.

"Casey!" Sarah exclaimed.

"A baby Walker?" He asked making his way down the steps towards them. "You're pregnant? That's what this is all about? That's why we lost Stansfield yesterday?"

"Casey that is not why we lost Stansfield." Chuck chimed in.

"No Chuck, he's right…Yes Casey, I'm pregnant. Chuck and I are having a baby. I know I've been distracted lately and that's why."

Casey shook his head diasapprovingly. "The spy game is no place for a pregnant woman." he said. "You need to talk to Beckman."

"I will."

"You need to do it soon Walker." Casey responded.

"I will Casey." She replied, irritated with his persistence.

With that Casey headed back towards the back room where he had been working, leaving Sarah and Chuck to themselves.

"You okay?" Chuck asked pulling her back into his arms.

She rested her head against his chest and tightened her arms around his waist. "Yeah."

"On a happier note, I was thinking that maybe we could invite Ellie and Devin over for dinner tonight. Share our engagement news with them. What do you think?"

"That sounds good. Whose cooking though?"

Chuck laughed, "Well maybe we can order in."

"That sounds even better." She leaned up and grazed his lips with hers.

Chuck released her from his arms. He pulled his cell phone from his back pocket and dialed Ellie's number. Chuck leaned back in to kiss Sarah while the phone rang and he waited for Ellie to pick up.

"Hello." Ellie responded as she answered the phone.

Chuck reluctanlty pulled his mouth away from Sarah's. "Hey Sis."

"Hi Chuck what's up?"

"What are you and Devin doing tonight?" he asked.

"Ummm I'm not sure, hopefully not working overtime."

"Well Sarah and I were hoping you guys might want to come over for dinner. We're going to order some take out and Sarah and I have some news to share with you guys."

"Oh yeah, that sounds great…Listen I'll call you when I get out of work. We are so swamped in the ER. They just brought in this guy with a gunshot wound to the shoulder, I'll talk to you later though."

"Wait! Did you say a gunshot to the shoulder?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. Looks like it happened some time ago though, I don't know why he didn't come in when it happened. I really got to go Chuck. I'll talk to you later." Without another word Ellie hung up the phone.

The wheels turned in Chuck's head as he tucked his phone back into his pocket.

"Chuck what is it?"

"I think I know where Stansfield is."

**

* * *

**

**Thanks everyone for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review and let me know what you think.**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Thanks everyone for the reviews on the last chapter. Lots of action and lots of Charah in this one. Hope you like it._**

**Chapter 11**

"Walker, stay in the van, you're on surveillance." Casey ordered as he tossed Chuck a gun. Chuck had to smirk when he heard those all too familiar words that the team used to utter to him.

"Casey, the man is wounded and in the ER, do you honestly think there's going to be an all out shoot out in the hospital?" Sarah questioned.

"You never know. Crazier things have happened. " he responded as he opened the van door and stepped out.

"Sarah, Casey's right. Please just stay here." Chuck pleaded.

Sarah nodded. Chuck leaned in and gave her a peck on the lips.

"Be careful." She said to him just before he shut the door.

Chuck and Casey made their way into the hospital and headed directly for the ER.

"Excuse me, gentlemen, you can't go in there." a nurse said trying to stop the two as they proceeded to enter the closed doors indicating authorized personnel only. Casey flashed his badge.

"NSA, step aside." he replied.

The nurse's eyes nearly popped out of her head as she glanced at Casey's badge. She quickly moved aside and allowed the two to pass.

Once the men were inside the ER, they immediately went to work searching the area; Looking for Ellie or Stansfield, whoever they could find.

Sarah typed in several access codes into the computer. She worked diligently to pull up the hospital's security surveillance. 30 seconds later, the system was up and running on the screen. She zoomed in on the ER footage.

"Chuck, Ellie is about 30 feet away, look to your 5 o'clock." Sarah's voice came over Chuck and Casey's ear pieces. They both turned to see Ellie emerging from one of the closed curtained areas. They quickly approached her.

"Ellie! Thank God, you're okay."

"Chuck? What are you doing here? You can't be back here." Her attention turned to Casey. "Casey?… Chuck what's going on?" Ellie questioned.

"Look sis, you have to just trust us here. We need to see your patient with the gunshot wound." Chuck's words came urgently.

"Chuck are you crazy, I can't take you back there." She motioned to the curtain behind her.

Chuck turned his attention to Casey.

"Look Ellie, we have to see him now." Casey spoke up.

Ellie offered another questioning look. Finally Casey just pulled his ID out and flashed it to Ellie. Ellie's mouth dropped when she saw the letter's NSA splayed across the top of the badge with John Casey's picture on it.

"Now Ellie." he repeated.

Ellie nodded as she led them to the closed curtain she came from.

She pulled the curtain and made her way towards the man on the gurney. "I don't understand why the NSA would be interested in my patient."

Stansfield closed his eyes quickly when he heard Ellie's words. He could feel them standing over him but laid motionless.

"He's asleep." Ellie said as they approached. "He was given a sedative not too long ago, he'll probably be out for a while. He's scheduled for the OR as soon as we have an open room."

Casey and Chuck moved in close and looked closely at the man laying in front of them.

"It's him, I'll call it in to Beckman." Casey said. The three of them stepped back out into the hallway. Casey stepped away from Chuck and Ellie to make his call.

"Chuck what the hell is going on? Casey is with the NSA?" Ellie immediately began to grill her brother.

"Look Ellie, I know you're probably really confused right now, I get it okay, but I promise, I'll explain everything to you later, right now, the important thing is that we get this guy in custody."

"We? Chuck what do you have to do with this? Are you with the NSA too?"

"What? No…Well… not exactly. Look I promise we will talk about this tonight."

"Beckman wants us to bring him in. Dead or alive. Lets load him up Bartowski." Casey said approaching the two.

Casey and Chuck headed back towards the curtain. Ellie jumped in front of them.

"Ellie get out of the way." Casey ordered.

"This is my patient and he is scheduled for surgery, you can't just take him out of here. He could die."

"Yeah well that's a risk we're willing to take." Casey replied pushing past Ellie.

"I'm sorry Ellie, we have no choice." Chuck replied as he made his way past her as well.

"Look at least let me make sure he is stable to move first." Ellie pleaded.

Casey grunted, but inevitably gave in. He nodded to Ellie, who quickly made her way over to the patient.

Ellie immediately went to work checking Stansfield's vitals. She then turned her attention to his gunshot would, checking his dressing.

"He seems stable enough, but you have to be careful moving him, any sudden moves could cause the bullet to slip."

"We'll take it from here Ellie." Casey replied.

Ellie turned to face Casey. She frowned in response. Just as she was about to step away from Stansfield she felt his hand enclose around her wrist. He pulled her to him as he bolted up on the gurney. Casey drew his gun.

"Whoa, easy there Stansfield. Let her go, she has nothing to do with this." Chuck tried his best to talk him down.

The ER was in an uproar. People were in a panic as they rushed to exit the area.

Sarah watched the events unfold on the monitor. She quickly loaded a gun, exited the van and made her way into the hospital.

Stansfield grabbed a small scalpel off a nearby tray and held it to Ellie's throat.

"Chuck!" Ellie cried out.

"Drop your guns!" Stansfield ordered.

Casey glared at him. Stansfield pressed the blade firmly against Ellie's throat eliciting a small cry from her.

"Fine." Casey dropped his gun in response.

"Kick it over." Stansfield ordered.

Casey grunted as he gave the gun a small kick sending it in Stansfield's direction.

"You too. Drop it." Stansfield said turning his attention to Chuck.

Chuck pulled the gun from behind his back and tossed it down on the gurney. Stansfield moved quickly to pick up the gun. He tossed down the scalpel and replaced it with the gun, holding it to Ellie's head.

Several security guards came pouring into to the ER, guns drawn.

Casey jumped out in front of one of the men. "Whoa, stand down." he ordered. Before he could say anything more, the security guard struck him hard over the head with the barrel of his gun, causing Casey to fall to floor. The guard then turned his gun on Stansfield.

"Let the doctor go." the Guard ordered.

Stansfield extended his gun and fired, shooting the guard directly in the chest. He fell to the ground.

"Get out!" he ordered the other guards as he pointed the gun at them.

They slowly backed away, leaving just Stansfield, Ellie, Chuck, an unconscious Casey and the wounded security guard in the room.

"Look Stansfield, She's just a civilian, she's of no importance to you. Take me instead. A CIA agent is worth a lot more when it comes to negotiations."

"What? Chuck? CIA agent?" Ellie questioned him.

Stansfield pondered Chuck's suggestion and after several seconds of deliberation, he conceded.

"Okay." Stansfiled said as he released his hold on Ellie. He moved towards Chuck with his gun drawn. Chuck raised his hands. Stansfield came around behind him and pressed the gun firmly into Chuck's back.

"Ellie get out of here." Chuck ordered her.

"Chuck?"

"Ellie just go!"

Ellie moved to the door and reluctantly slipped out. Once outside the door she came face to face with Sarah.

"Sarah! Oh my God, he has Chuck. This guy is Crazy. We have to get help."

Sarah drew her gun and prepared to enter the ER.

"Don't worry Ellie, just get someplace safe okay."

"Sarah? You too? I don't understand any of this. What is going on here?"

"Look Ellie I'll explain later, right now I need to get in there." Sarah moved past Ellie who was quickly ushered away by the police officers waiting in the hallway.

Sarah entered the room slowly to see Casey down on the ground. He appeared to slowly be coming to. He glanced up to see Sarah making her way into the room. She retrieved a second gun from behind her back and slid it across the floor to where Casey laid on the ground. Sarah rounded the corner to see Stansfield with his gun pointed in Chuck's back. Chuck's eyes met hers and he gave her a disapproving look.

Stansfield noticed Sarah seconds later. He pulled Chuck in closer to him and moved the gun to his head, pressing it firmly against his temple.

"Drop your gun, or I'll kill him."

"Stansfiled, you got away once it won't happen again. You may as well give up." She responded as she continued to move in, her eyes focused heavily on Chuck.

"Sarah just get out of here." Chuck pleaded with her.

She shook her head. "Not without you." she replied.

Stansfield began to make his way towards the door, with Chuck in hand.

"You're never going to get past that door." Sarah continued.

"Wanna bet?" he said. He pointed his gun at Sarah and without a second to waste he pulled the trigger. He no sooner pulled the trigger on his gun and Chuck finally flashed. In a matter of seconds he had Stansfield unconscious on the floor. Before Sarah had time to react she found herself being shoved to the ground by one John Casey. Chuck immediately rushed to her side.

"Sarah? Oh my God are you okay?" He helped her sit up.

"Chuck I'm fine. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He replied.

"Oh my God, Casey." Sarah and Chuck rushed to his side.

"Casey? Are you okay?" Sarah asked.

Casey groaned in response.

"Hey don't move buddy, you've been shot."

"Chuck, go get a doctor." Sarah ordered.

Chuck jumped to his feet and ran out into the hallway looking for help.

"You're going to be fine Casey, it's just a shoulder a wound."

"You okay Walker?" He asked.

Sarah smiled. "Thanks to you."

"I told you to stay in the van….you…listen as good….as your boyfriend"

"I know…I just…I couldn't."

"You're a spy Walker… it's in your blood."

"Casey, you saved my life…Thank you."

"Walker…Just…just talk to Beckman."

Sarah smiled. "Okay Casey, Okay."

* * *

Chuck waited patiently in the waiting room. He waited for word on Casey and he waited for Sarah to return from speaking with the General. She didn't want to wait anymore, she owed it to Casey to come clean with the General. Sarah decided to give her a call from the van outside. She wanted Chuck to stay with Casey, it was something she said she had to do on her own.

Chuck jumped up when he saw her finally enter the otherwise empty waiting room. She offered him a reassuring smile.

"Hey, how did it go?" he stood up and reached out for her hand. She accepted it and he guided her back over to the chairs. They sat down and Chuck turned in his seat to face her. He draped an arm across the back of her chair and placed the other gently on her leg.

"It went….okay actually." She finally replied.

"Really?" He sounded surprised.

"Yeah. I told her about our engagement too."

Chuck looked surprised. "What did she say?"

Sarah laughed. "She said congratulations."

"What? You're kidding right?" Chuck nearly jumped out of his seat.

"Nope, of course she had a few choice words with me prior to that. Needless to say I am out of the field until after the baby."

"Really?" a huge smile spread across his face.

"I thought you might like that." She leaned in and placed a kiss on his lips.

When their lips parted, Chuck sat back in his chair and draped his arm around Sarah and pulled her closer.

"Any word on Casey?" Sarah asked.

"Not yet, last I spoke with Devon, he said Casey should be out of surgery within the hour."

"And how long ago was that?" She asked.

Chuck looked at his watch. "About an hour and a half ago."

Sarah sighed as she rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Chuck rested his head against the back of his chair and closed his own eyes. It had been an exhausting day and it was only the afternoon.

It was a good 20 minutes later when Devon finally entered the waiting room. Chuck and Sarah both sat silently, their eyes closed, Devon felt bad for disturbing them, but knew they were anxious to here on Casey's status.

Devon cleared his throat and the two opened their eyes. Sarah sat upright in her seat.

"Devon? How's Casey?" Chuck asked.

"He's doing well. He's in recovery. The surgery went well, we removed the bullet, there was minimal damage. Casey will be out of commission for a little while, but he should be good as new in no time."

"Oh thank God." Chuck breathed a sigh of relief. He gave Sarah's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Devon, can we see him?" She asked.

"We'll let you know when he is moved to his room. Just keep the visit short." Devon replied.

"We will. How is Ellie doing?" Chuck asked.

"Better. She tells me we're having dinner tonight. Says she is looking forward to talking with you two." Devon smirked as he walked away, thinking about the grilling Ellie was sure to give them later on.

* * *

"Great news Casey, they sent you up some Jell-O. Here open wide." Chuck held the spoon full of jiggly yellow cubes up to his mouth and waited for him to open up.

"Bartowski, I swear if I wasn't laid up in this hospital bed pumped full of pain killers I would kill you." he scowled at him.

Sarah snagged the bowl and spoon from Chuck's hands and put them back down on the tray, giving Chuck a disapproving look in the process.

"Would you stop taunting him. You're just as bad as he is sometimes." She turned her attention back to Casey. "John do you want something else to eat?"

"No." he grunted. "Just get that stuff out of here would ya?"

Sarah nodded. She picked up the tray and headed towards the hall with it.

Chuck took a seat in the chair adjacent to Casey's hospital bed.

"Look Casey, all joking aside…I can't thank you enough for what you did today…You saved Sarah's life….not only that, but you saved our baby's life too… I owe you everything."

Casey rolled his eyes. "Ahh keep it in your pants Bartowski, I was looking out for my partner, it's what a good spy does."

"Maybe. But you know it's more than that for me."

Sarah came back into the room. "Good news. Stansfield is ready to move, the team is here to extract him."

"Where are they taking him?" Casey asked.

"A nearby holding facility for questioning. We still haven't recovered the chip." Sarah replied. "Chuck, we should get going. Let Casey get some rest."

Chuck nodded in response and slowly stood up from his seat.

"We'll be back in the morning, get some rest Casey…and I meant what I said…thank you."

Casey looked down, he could feel his cheeks reddening by the second.

Chuck made his way over to the door and to Sarah.

"You ready?" he asked her.

Sarah nodded. "Why don't you go get the car. I want say goodbye to Casey."

"Okay." Chuck leaned in a gave her a peck on the cheek before heading out of the room and down the hallway. Sarah watched him go for several seconds before turning her attention to Casey.

She made her way over to him and gently sat down on the edge of his bed.

"I talked to Beckman."

Casey's attention was peaked by her words.

"She pulled me from field work until after the baby."

Casey nodded. "Good."

"Look John, What you did today…taking that bullet for me…."

"Oh not you too?"

"What?" She questioned.

"Look I just had to listen to your whiny little boy toy declare his undying gratitude for saving you and his unborn child today. I was doing my job Walker, don't make more out of it than what it is."

Sarah smiled, she knew Casey would never admit it, it was more than the job for him. Chuck and Sarah were his family, maybe not by blood, but family all the same. He would never let harm come to them if he could help it.

Sarah stood up from the bed and smiled at him once again. "Get some rest Casey." She said before making her exit.

* * *

Sarah was just finishing running the vacuum over the living room carpet when Chuck returned home with the large bag of takeout. Chuck tossed his keys down on the end table and headed for the kitchen. Sarah came up behind him as he was placing the food down on the counter.

"That smells so good. Your sister and brother in law better get here soon." Sarah commented, placing one hand on his back as she leaned around him to look at the goods.

"You sure about that? I think we're in for quite the grilling after today. I don't think my sister is going to be too thrilled about our career choices."

"You're probably right. Maybe we should start with the good news first then." Sarah said as she held her hand up to admire her new piece of jewelry.

Chuck took her hand in his and guided it to his lips to place a kiss over her newly decorated finger.

"I cannot wait to marry you Sarah Walker."

Sarah smiled and Chuck guided her hand to his shoulder and moved in to place both of his on her waist, pulling her closer to him. He gently backed her up against the kitchen counter and sought out her lips with his. Sarah's hands came up to clasp behind his neck. His lips moved to her neck. He trailed tantalizing kisses down it's length eliciting a small moan to escape her. Chuck's mouth stretched out in a smile at her response to him. He loved to please her and nothing made him happier. Chuck's hands fell past her waist and moved sensually over her curves. Sarah could feel her temperature rising and literally had to bite her lip to keep from losing control. It took the consistent knocking on the door to bring her back. She sighed heavily as his lips left her. Their foreheads rested against one another's momentarily while they caught their breath.

"To be continued?" Chuck asked as he pulled away creating more distance between them.

"Definitely." She replied.

Chuck leaned back in for another quick kiss, before moving to answer the door. Sarah had to literally push him away before things got heated once again. The knocking continued.

"You better go answer that, I'm going to go get myself together."

"Hurry up." Chuck replied as he watched her walk away, smiling appreciatively as he checked her out from behind as she made her way to the bathroom.

Chuck moved quicker to answer the door. He realized just what a night he was in for when he opened the door and was greeted by an arm crossed foot tapping Ellie with a reluctant Captain Awesome by her side.

Chuck laughed his nervous laugh, "Hey guys…come on in." he greeted them and ushered them inside. "I hope you guys are hungry. Ellie I got sizzling shrimp, I know how much you love it."

Devon gave Chuck a sympathetic look. "You hear that babe, sizzling shrimp." He said trying to help his brother in law out.

Ellie made her way past Chuck and headed towards the living room, Devon followed.

Sarah emerged from the bathroom and joined Chuck and their guests in the living room.

"Can I get you guys something to drink?" Chuck asked, trying to avoid the inevitable.

"Enough beating around the bush Chuck. You guys have some explaining to do." Ellie responded harshly.

Chuck took a deep breath. He did his best to explain to Ellie and Devon how his spy life came about. He told them about Bryce, Larkin, the intersect, his handlers; NSA agent Colonel John Casey and CIA agent, Sarah Walker, Fulcrum, the Ring, the 2.0, Shaw, all of it. He laid everything out on the table for them, with Sarah there to back him up.

"Chuck this is….AWESOME!" Devon responded enthusiastically. Ellie swung at him hitting him in the arm with her hand. "Oww." he said grabbing his arm with his hand.

"Chuck, this is unbelievable. I can't believe you lied to me…all this time." Ellie replied, the hurt evident in her voice.

"Ellie, I never meant to hurt you. Everything I kept from you was to protect you. I never wanted this….you know…all I ever wanted was to get a good a job, find the girl of my dreams, settle down, start a family…I got pulled into this world that I didn't belong in. And then after the 2.0...I realized that I could do some good…I could actually help people….make a difference, like you and Devon do on daily basis."

"Chuck…That's different…"

"Ellie please…just…let me finish."

Ellie nodded and prodded him to continue. Chuck took a seat on the arm of the couch.

"You see then… something happened. I actually started to get good at the spy stuff…I can't disclose any specifics or anything, but Ellie, I've done a lot of good for this country and I wouldn't change that for anything….I'm proud of what I'm doing. I'm sorry I lied to you...but…I hope you can understand why."

The room sat in silence, it felt like an eternity before Ellie finally spoke again.

"So, you and Sarah…you're not really a couple? It's just a cover?" Ellie looked and sounded completely devastated.

Chuck smiled. "Well it was at first. Although, speaking for myself, I can honestly say that I fell madly in love with Sarah the moment I first saw her. We weren't really a couple, not officially until about 9 months ago." Chuck held his hand out to Sarah. She moved towards him and took it. He pulled her to his side.

"I can assure you Ellie, I love your brother more than anything…This is the real deal." Sarah said glancing down at Chuck.

He pulled her closer to him and pulled her down to his lap smiling at her in response.

"Actually sis, the reason we invited you over here was because we had some good news that we wanted to share with you guys.

Ellie and Devon waited in anticipation.

Chuck couldn't hold back his excitement a moment longer.

"We're getting married!" He exclaimed, holding Sarah's hand up to show them the ring that adorned her finger.

"What? Are you serious?" Ellie jumped up out of her seat.

Chuck and Sarah both nodded in response. Next thing they knew, Ellie was wrapping them both in a bear hug as she burst with excitement. She grabbed Sarah by the arm and pulled her aside, while Devon congratulated Chuck.

Ellie took hold of Sarah's hand to examine the ring.

"He gave you the ring? Our grandmother's ring. I can't believe this. It looks so good on you too. I'm so happy for you two."

Ellie pulled Sarah into another hug. "I can't believe you said yes!"

Sarah laughed. "Thanks to you."

"Thanks to me?" Ellie asked, confused by Sarah's statement.

"I just remembered what you said, about my fears and how they have held me back with Chuck. I realized I need to believe in what we have together… Ellie I love him...I love him so much and I can't imagine my life without him in it…And I don't want to. Thinking about all that…it was pretty clear to me what my answer should be."

Ellie smiled at Sarah's words as she pulled her in for yet another hug.

"I am so happy for you two."

"Thank you."

Chuck chimed in breaking up Sarah and Ellie's hug.

"So ladies, how about that Sizzling Shrimp, hopefully it's not too cold."

Ellie threw her arms around her brother to congratulate him. "Aces Charles, aces." She spoke softly into his ear.

Chuck smiled in response. "Does this mean I'm off the hook about all the spy stuff?"

Ellie laughed. "Don't count on it Chuck." She replied making her way into the kitchen.

_**Thanks everyone for reading. Please leave a review and let me know what you think.**_


	12. Chapter 12

Okay so, I've been dealing with some writer's block on this fic for the past two weeks now. I managed to get this much out. I hope it's enjoyable. Please let me know what you think.

**Chapter 12**

Chuck watched intently through the double sided glass window. Stansfield was strapped securely to a chair while the men continued to interrogate him. Despite the CIA's methods, Stansfield wasn't talking. It had been 24 hours and they still had no idea what he had done with the microchip.

"How's it going?" Sarah asked approaching Chuck from behind. She came to stand next to him and took a good look at the scene taking place in front of them.

"He's not talking. We have no idea where the chip is." He replied. The disappointment evident in his voice.

"Has he been offered a deal?"

"Yeah, I offered him a great deal, but he's not talking."

"He will…Everyone talks Chuck."

"So I hear." he sounded defeated.

"What's the matter?" she asked, placing her hand on his arm.

"Nothing."

"Chuck. I know when something is bothering you."

He turned to face her. "With this mission I just feel like every time we make any progress, we end up taking two steps back. I feel like this mission is never going to end."

"We'll find the chip Chuck.' She tried to reassure him.

"Yeah, well until we do, I've got a target on my back. It's not safe, not for me, not for you, not for anyone close to me."

"I hate when you worry like this." She sounded frustrated.

"I can't help it Sarah. If something ever happened to you, or to Ellie or someone I cared about because of the choices I made… I could never forgive myself."

Sarah pulled him into a hug. "Nothing's going to happen Chuck."

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"You don't know that Sarah. I just….I want to wrap this mission up….I want to get you out of harms way."

"Chuck…I'm not some fragile china doll. I'm not going to break. You know I've been taking care of myself for some time now. I'm not exactly new to the spy game and it's kind of insulting that you would think of me as being so vulnerable." She said pulling away from him.

"No, Sarah, that's not what I meant. I don't think of you as being fragile in any way. You are the strongest person I know. But Sarah, you could be invincible and I would still worry, I can't help it. I'll always worry about you Sarah. I love you."

"You do worry a lot." She turned and offered him a smile. "And I love you too."

He smiled back. "What can I say, It's one of my downfalls."

"Well I don't know if I would call that a downfall. It's sweet that you worry Chuck. I just hate to see you get so stressed out over it. It's not necessary for you to worry so incessantly."

"I know Sarah, I'm trying here, it's just hard not to."

"Well I can't wait for this mission to be over either, because I really think you could use a break yourself."

"I know Sarah…I know."

* * *

"You wanted to speak to me Agent Bartowski?" General Beckman's face lit up the screen before him.

"Yes General."

"Well?…What is it?"

"General, with Stansfield in custody and Sarah being benched from the field. I was just wondering if it might be possible for Sarah and I to take a few days off, get out of town… I'm feeling a bit burnt out here, I really think that if I could just take a few days… to re-group… it would be more beneficial for the team and inevitably help with the mission…. I'm sure Casey would have no trouble heading up the operation for a few days."

"I see. You do realize that with the chip still out there, that it is quite possible that there is a target on your back?" the General responded.

"I realize that General, but I feel like if I don't take this time to get my head on straight that it would be more dangerous for myself…for the team." He explained.

"I see. Very well then Agent Bartowski. You and Agent Walker have clearance. I'll give you five days, but then I need you back. Do what you have to do to get your head on straight and when you come back I want you at the top of your game."

"Thank you General." Chuck managed to get out before Beckman ended the call.

Chuck sighed with relief. That had gone much smoother than he had expected. Now all Chuck had to do was make some travel plans and break the news to Sarah and Casey.

* * *

"Chuck, I think that's a great idea. I think Sarah would really appreciate that." Ellie gave her brother a reassuring hug.

"You think so? I want this time off to be relaxing, you don't think it will be stressful for her? I'd hate to put her under any stress with the baby and all."

"You're sweet Chuck, but honestly I think she'll love it. It's a very thoughtful idea."

"Thanks sis. I should probably get going. I have to finalize the travel plans and well…talk to Sarah."

"Alright, well have a safe trip." She gave him another hug as she escorted him to the door.

"Thanks. I guess I'll see you when we get back."

Ellie watched her brother make his way down the walkway. It had been hard for to learn about his spy life, and to hear that Sarah and Casey were also spies. The news was groundbreaking for her. So when Chuck told her he was taking a few days off, she couldn't have been happier. He was finally back together with Sarah. They were getting married and going to have a baby. She only wished that these few days off could turn into a permanent vacation for the two. Other than Devin, they were her family. Sure, their father had returned recently, but he disappeared again just as quickly. Chuck had always been a permanent fixture for her and until Devin came along, he was all she had. Over the past few years they had been fortunate enough to extend that family to include Devin and Sarah. Heck even Casey was apart of their family now. The thought of anything happening to her family, shook Ellie to her very core.

Chuck turned when he got the gate and offered a wave to his sister. Ellie smiled and waved back before closing the door and making her way back inside.

* * *

"Casey we should be back by Sunday night. Here is my file with all our leads, unfortunately, everything has come up empty. Has Stansfield said anything yet?" Chuck asked handing Casey the file.

"Not yet, but I think he's getting close. I'm going to work on him some more. I'm sure I can break him." Casey was confident as he spoke.

"Well if anything comes up you should be able to reach me on my cell phone."

"Isn't the point of taking a vacation to have time away from work?"

"Well, yeah, I just….with everything going on….I hate leaving you with all of this on your plate." Chuck rambled on.

Casey grunted. "Bartowski, I think I can handle it for a few days. As hard to believe as it may be for you, I have survived without you and the intersect before."

"I didn't mean anything Casey, it's just…we're a team and you're going to be down two of it's three members for a while."

"Bartowski!….Have a good trip. Come back ready to work." Casey grabbed his belongings and made his way up the steps of Castle, leaving Chuck to himself.

Chuck finished up a few last things to close down shop for the night before heading out himself.

* * *

Sarah sat curled up on the couch snuggled underneath her big fuzzy blanket. She was so completely engrossed in the pages of her book that she didn't even notice Chuck walk through the door.

"Hey honey." He said making his way over to her. She finally looked up when he leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Hey, where have you been?" She asked, dog earing the page of her book and setting it down on her lap.

"Just wrapping some things up at Castle and with Casey."

"Oh, well are you hungry? I have a casserole in the oven. It should be done soon."

"Yeah that sounds good. So what are you reading? It must be pretty good, you didn't even hear me come in." Chuck lifted Sarah's legs so he could sit down next to her. He placed them back down on his lap once he was settled.

"Oh. Sorry. I guess I was just caught up in what I was reading." She held the book up for Chuck to see.

"Your Pregnancy Week by Week: What to Expect." Chuck read off the cover.

"I'm in my tenth week this week. Did you know that by the tenth week, the baby's fingernails are already starting to grow?" Sarah's face lit up as she talked about the baby.

Chuck smiled. "No, I didn't know that." he replied

"Yeah and in a couple more weeks, the fingerprints will be developed. Can you believe that?"

"Seriously?" he asked.

"Yeah, that's what the book says." She pointed out the page to him. Chuck leaned over and read the small print.

"Wow." He replied leaning his head back against the couch. "That's incredible."

"I know right. Everything is happening so fast."

Chuck reached out and took her hand in his. He laced their fingers together and stroked the top of her hand with his thumb.

"Is something wrong Chuck?" She asked.

"Hmm?…No, there's nothing wrong. I just wanted to talk to you about something and I don't know how you're going to feel about it."

"Well, what is it? Is it bad news?" She looked worry.

He gave her hand a squeeze to reassure her. "No, not at all."

Sarah pulled her legs off of his lap and propped them underneath her sitting herself up on her knees. She moved in closer to him and set her book down on the coffee table in front of them.

She gave him a nudge with her hand before placing it on his thigh. "Talk to me."

He turned and met her eyes with his.

"Well you know how you were saying earlier that you felt like I needed to take a break from all the spy stuff?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I think you're right. I've been feeling really burnt out lately and I think maybe a few days off could really help."

"Okay... Sooo… what's wrong with that? That's a good thing."

"Well, since you are benched from the field, I thought that maybe we could take a few days, get out of town for a while."

"But we haven't found the chip yet."

"I know, but I talked with Beckman and she said it would be okay. She said we could take 5 days and Casey will head up the investigation while we're gone."

"You're okay with this?"

"I need this Sarah."

"Okay, well then, I'm on board, whatever you need." She placed her hand on the back of his neck and ran her fingers over his bare skin, toying with a few of his unruly curls that hung down.

"Sarah, as much as I need some time away, I thought that maybe you could use the time off too. I know you haven't been there since she died, but how would you feel about visiting your mother's grave?"

"What?" Sarah was caught off guard, she was not expecting that. She sat upright and pulled her hands away from him.

"Sarah I just thought that maybe you could use some closure, especially with the baby coming. And I would love to see where you grew up. Well one of the places you grew up…I'm sorry…I upset you."

"No…you didn't upset me Chuck. I just…I haven't been there since she died you know. I haven't even thought about going back…it's in my past you know."

"I'm sorry…It's too painful."

"It's not that. It's just…I've never shared that with anyone…I've never thought about sharing that with anyone."

"If you're not ready…"

"No…Chuck if there is one person in this world that I was going to share that with it would be you. To be honest, I think it's probably about time I went back there. Made amends with my old life before the baby comes." She leaned back into him and he wrapped his arm around her.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

She nodded her head against his shoulder. "Yes." she pulled away to look at him, a smile on her face. "Thank you for thinking of me. You are the sweetest most considerate man and I love you." She leaned back into him.

"I love you too."

_**

* * *

**_

_**The next morning…..**_

"Sarah! Honey are you ready? We're going to miss our plane." Chuck called out making his way into the bedroom.

Sarah was struggling with the top few buttons on her blouse. She turned to face him and his eyes nearly popped out of their sockets.

"It's bad right?" Sarah's breasts seemed to double in size as they spilled out of her bra, making it impossible to fasten the buttons on her shirt.

"What?…No, it's not bad." he replied. "Not bad at all." he spoke underneath his breath.

"Help me find a shirt that fits?" she pleaded as she discarded the article of clothing and went back to searching the closet. Chuck was by her side rummaging through the clothes as well.

"Look for something that doesn't have buttons." She said.

"How about this? It doesn't have any buttons." Chuck pulled a pink camisole from the closet.

Sarah looked at it with a disgusted look on her face.

"I take it that's a no?" He started to put it back in the closet but her hand quickly grabbed it from him.

"No it's fine, but I need something to go over it." Sarah rummaged through the closet some more. She finally found the ¾ length white shrug she was looking for.

"Why don't you bring the bags out to the car while I change?" She suggested.

"Alright, I'll meet you at the car. Don't forget to lock the door."

Chuck grabbed their bags off the bed and headed out to the car. Sarah quickly went about changing. She glanced in the mirror quickly trying to make a few adjustments, but these days she was finding it very difficult to be pleased with anything she wore. Not that she was really even showing yet, but she could feel the changes, as subtle as some of them may have been, she could see them. She sighed heavily before grabbing her purse and heading out to the car.

* * *

"You're not going to be able to withstand the torture forever you know. We can put an end to it now if you just tell me where the chip is." Casey leaned in close to speak directly into Stansfield's ear.

Stansfield's gaze fell to the floor refusing to make eye contact with him.

"You know things will be a lot better for you if you cooperate. You can't benefit from the chip anymore. If you survive the torture, you'll be in custody until the day you die. You help us out and well, that's a different story."

Stansfield's gaze remained fixated on the ground with no signs of adverting it anytime soon.

"Tell you what, when you're ready to talk, you let me know." Casey delivered a blow to the back of Stansfield's head before leaving the room. Stansfield groaned as he slooped over in his chair.

Casey left the room and turned to look at Stansfield through the glass window. He was going to be much tougher than Casey had anticipated, but Casey was nothing if not persistent. He would crack him eventually.

* * *

Chuck and Sarah sat inside the small café just outside of Wilmington, North Carolina and according their directions, about 20 minutes away from their destination.

"Do you want to check into to our hotel room first or do you want to go the cemetery first?" Chuck asked as he brought his sandwich to his mouth to take a bite.

Sarah sipped at her tea, wrapping her hands securely around the warm paper cup.

"I think the hotel. We should check in and get settled before we venture out."

Chuck nodded in agreement. "Sounds good…Aren't you hungry, you've barely touched your salad."

"My stomach is just a little off."

"Is it morning sickness?" he asked.

"No, I think, maybe some motion sickness from the plane, which is weird because I've never had motion sickness before."

"Do you need me to get you anything?"

"No, actually the tea is helping. Thank you though."

Chuck devoured the last bite of his sandwich just as the waitress came over.

"Can I get you two anything else?" she asked.

"Honey you want anything?" Chuck asked Sarah.

"No, I'm good."

"We're all set." Chuck said turning his attention back to the waitress. She laid their bill down on the table and told them to enjoy their day before walking away.

25 minutes later Chuck and Sarah were making their way up to their hotel room. Sarah unlocked the door and Chuck carried their suitcases inside and set them down.

Sarah made her way over to the window and opened the drapes. Chuck joined her and made his way to her side and the two took in the view together.

"Wow, I can't get over the color of the leaves here. You don't see these colors in Burbank."

"I think I forgot just how pretty it is here."

"Well I can't wait to go exploring with you. Are you ready to show me around?"

She smiled at him. "Let me change first."

She made her way over to her bag and pulled a few articles of clothing out.

Sarah shed her top and tossed it down on the bed. Sarah looked up to see Chuck stealing glances at her with a smirk on his face.

"What?" she asked.

"What?" Chuck asked turning to face her. She stood before him clad in a pair of jeans and just her bra, that she was still spilling out of.

"Chuck?" She stood before him, with one hand on her hip and her head cocked sideways.

Chuck laughed and moved in closer. He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her closer to him. "Look it's just…you look…" his eyes wandered to her chest and he quickly tried to avert his gaze back to her face.

She pulled away from him, a disgusted look on her face. "I look what?" she asked throwing the new shirt over her head and smoothing it down over her chest.

"Aww Sarah don't get mad…I was just saying you look…different….it's a good different….Not that you didn't look good before…You're just really….big…I mean….what happened?" He fumbled over his words.

"Are you actually saying these words right now?" She was fuming.

"Sarah."

"I mean really Chuck. That had to be just about the most insensitive thing you could have said."

"Sarah."

"You know this hasn't been easy for me. You don't have to deal with all these changes to YOUR body. My clothes aren't even fitting me, I'm sick all the time and this pregnancy is far from being over. And you have to go make comments like this."

Chuck moved in and took Sarah by the hand.

"Sarah stop!" She shifted her gaze and looked up at him. "I love you. I'm sorry if you are having a hard time adjusting to these changes, I really am. But you have to know that you are the most beautiful woman I have ever set my eyes on. And trust me you have never looked better."

"Really?" Her voice softened.

Chuck took that opportunity to move in and pull her into his arms.

"Really. Sarah, you look incredible."

"Chuck I can't even fit into my bras."

"Yeah I've noticed."

"Chuck."

"Don't worry about it, We'll buy some new ones. Whatever you need. And Sarah don't feel like you need to wear a bra around me." Chuck's hand slid up from her waist and grazed the side of her enlarged breast. He leaned down and grazed his lips against hers. "But when we're out in public, that's another story."

Sarah smiled against his lips. "I'm sorry, I overreacted." she wrapped her arms around his neck. His hands fell to her waist. "I'm still trying to get a handle on these hormones and I guess I'm just feeling a little self-conscious lately."

"It's fine, I just hate that you feel that way about yourself. You're gorgeous Sarah, you could never be anything but."

"I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"Stop apologizing, it's over. And if you really feel that bad about it, you can make it up to me later." He gave her a suggestive smile and she swatted at him.

"We should get going." She leaned in and kissed him on the lips. It was meant to be a simple peck on the lips, but when she pulled away, she found herself being drawn back in just as quickly. Her lips sought out his neck and she fumbled with the buttons on his collar.

Chuck slid his hands down her sides and moved them sensually over her bottom. She continued with his buttons and freed the last one from its hole. She stepped back just long enough to slide the black material over his shoulders, allowing it to slide off his arms and fall to the floor. Once he was free of it, he quickly moved back in to close the distance between them. He tugged at the bottom of her shirt and pulled it up over her head. He tossed it to the floor and moved back in to capture her lips. She moaned against his mouth. Chuck slid his hands up her back and stopped when he came to the clasp of her bra. In one swift motion he released the hooks freeing her of the lacey material's confines and he thought he heard her breathe a sigh of relief.

Chuck stepped back and allowed the material that stood between them to fall away and he gave her an appreciative smile. She smiled back up at him before seeking out his lips again. He brushed his tongue against hers as she worked on unfastening the button of his pants. She could feel his body responding to her touch as his lips made their way down her neck, leaving succulent kisses in their path. His hand moved up her waist and sought out her breast. He gently massaged it, eliciting a small moan to escape her lips.

"Oh Chuck."

Chuck backed her up against the bed. Sarah sat down on the edge of it. She yanked at Chuck's pants allowing them to fall to his ankles. Chuck kicked them off, followed by his shoes and his socks, leaving him standing before her in just his boxers. Sarah smiled and laid back on the bed in anticipation. Chuck returned the smile as he came down on top of her, careful not to lay directly on her abdomen. She looked up at him and he stroked her cheek with his thumb.

"You're so beautiful." he gazed lovingly into her eyes.

"Make love to me Chuck." She pleaded with her eyes. She needed him, she needed to feel close to him.

"I love you." he said before his mouth connected with hers again. She ran her fingers through his hair and his mouth worked it's way down her torso. She inhaled deeply when his mouth centered on her breast. They were sensitive as it was and Chuck's actions were invoking new sensations in her that were utterly mind blowing. She threw her head back against the pillow and allowed him to explore her body with his mouth, his hands, his everything. Her nails scratched at his back as he hovered above her. Chuck's hands moved to the waistband of her pants. He quickly unfastened the button and lowered the zipper. He slid the pants down her legs, underwear and all, discarding them on the floor with the rest of her clothes. He moved back in to cover her body with his. She writhed beneath him and his eyes connected with hers once again. She tugged at his boxers and pushed them down over his hips. Chuck assisted in removing them the rest of the way.

"Chuck…I want you…I…need you….now." her breathing was labored and her eyes pleading. He positioned himself between her legs and poised himself ready to enter her. He ran his hands sensually over her thighs, she tightened her legs around him, pulling him closer, urging him to close the gap between them, so he did, eliciting a moan from her so erotic he nearly lost it right then and there.

He moved slowly inside her, gradually picking up the pace. She moved in synch with him matching him thrust for thrust. "Mmm Sarah."

Sarah took the opportunity to turn the tables on him. She pushed him over onto his back

and straddled him. She pressed her hands against his chest and he continued to move inside her. Chuck reached out with his hand and clasped it behind her neck and pulled her down to him. His mouth moved over hers fervently. He flipped her onto her back once again and she smiled against his mouth.

"Aren't we the feisty one." She said.

"I guess you bring it out in me." he replied as he descended upon her with his mouth once again.

"Have I ever…told you…how…incredibly sexy I find you…when you take charge like that?"

He paused to look at her.

"Really?" he asked.

"MmmHmm." she smiled at him. "In fact, I'd even go as far as saying that I find you completely irresistible."

Chuck blushed. He never knew that she thought of him like that.

"Don't stop now Chuck, we're not nearly finished here." She reached out and hooked her hand behind his neck and pulled him back down to her seeking out his lips.

_**

* * *

**__**Okay, so this is all I could manage to get out for this chapter. Initially I planned on going further with it, but I guess plans change. I hope you all enjoyed it. Thanks for reading and please leave a review.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Thanks everyone for your wonderful reviews on the last chapter. I'm still trying to get through this writer's block, hence the shorter chapter here. Hope**__** you all enjoy it.**_

**Chapter 13**

"WOW!" Chuck exclaimed as he fell back against his pillow, incredibly satisfied and completely spent.

Sarah draped her arm across his bare chest and slid into the crook of his arm. Both attempting to slow their breathing in hopes of reverting back to a normal heart rate.

"That…is an understatement." she replied.

Chuck ran his hand up and down her arm, caressing it lovingly while she simultaneously ran her fingers casually over his chest, drawing circles in their path.

Chuck smiled. "It's never been so…..intense before. Is this another side effect from the pregnancy?"

Sarah smiled hearing his words. She propped her head up. Resting her chin on his chest, she met his eyes with hers.

"It was really good wasn't it?"

He reached out with his hand and brushed back the strands of hair that were matted to her forehead. "The best." he said smiling down at her.

Sarah scooted herself up in the bed and in his arms. She grazed her lips against his. His hand came up to her face. He stroked her cheek lovingly with his thumb and she nuzzled his neck. "I love you." Her hot breath on his neck sent shivers down his spine.

He wrapped his strong arms around her and pulled her into him. She loved being in those arms. She never felt more safe, more at ease or more loved than she did when she was in those arms. "I love you Sarah, I love you so much."

* * *

The dark haired girl sat down on the Italian leather sofa that adorned his New York City Penthouse. She read the letter one last time, the instructions were clear, but she couldn't help but wonder why he was bringing her into his business affairs, he never had before. But who was she to question his motives. If it wasn't for him she would have nothing. She knew that life all too well and had no intention of going back to it.

She dumped the remaining contents of the envelope out onto her lap. Picking up the chip she held it up to the light between her two fingers examining it.

"Cooper, I don't know what's on this thing but it must be pretty important. I won't let you down. "

* * *

Sarah looked up when she heard Chuck emerge from the bathroom freshly showered and changed. She was already dressed and waiting for him.

"Are you ready?" he asked, grabbing his wallet off the night stand and tucking it into his back pocket. They were getting a much later start than they had planned on due to their impromptu jaunt in the bedroom.

"Yeah, I guess." Sarah stood up from the bed and made her way across the room to grab her jacket. Chuck made his way over to her. He grabbed the jacket from her and held it open for her to slip her arms inside.

"What's the matter?" he asked, She turned to face him and he smoothed over the collar of her jacket while she worked on fastening the buttons. He reached out with his hand and lifted her chin so that her eyes met his. "Are you not ready for this?"

"No, It's just…it's been a long time you know."

Chuck nodded. He figured this might be difficult for her. Sure Sarah put up a good front, but Chuck knew what was really there behind those walls she built.

"Sarah we don't have to do this…If it's too hard…"

"No.…We've come all this way…I want to go….I'm ready."

Chuck leaned in and brushed his lips softly against her forehead.

"Let's go then." Chuck grabbed his jacket and the rental car keys. He opened the door to their hotel room and held it open for Sarah. She took a deep breath and stepped through the doorway, with Chuck following suit.

* * *

On the way to the cemetery, Sarah had Chuck stop at a local floral shop in town to pick up some flowers for her mother's grave. Sarah actually remembered the shop quite well. Her grandparents used to stop and get flowers there for their daughter's grave on a weekly basis.

Sarah hopped in the passenger seat toting the big bouquet of flowers. Chuck looked over at her and smiled.

"Gardenias?"

"They were her favorite." She replied.

"Is that why they're your favorite?"

"They remind me of her." She was soft spoken as she gazed out of the passenger side window.

Chuck reached out for her hand. She turned to face him when she felt his fingers lace with hers. She offered a faint smile, which he returned.

Soon, Chuck and Sarah found themselves strolling hand in hand through the cemetery. The fallen leaves crunched beneath their feet.

"I think her grave is over here." Sarah said, guiding Chuck through the rows of gravestones. Moments later, Sarah came to halt. She stood motionless like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Sarah?" Chuck questioned.

"It's her." She offered.

Chuck turned his attention to the gravestone directly in front of them and read….

_**Elizabeth Anne Griffin**_

_**Beloved daughter, wife and mother**_

_**1960-1988**_

"Griffin?" Chuck questioned.

"That's my father's real last name…My… real last name." Sarah's breath caught in her throat and Chuck placed his hands protectively on her shoulders. He loved when she openly shared bits of her past with him. He knew that at this point in their relationship that she would answer any questions he asked, but he preferred it when she offered up the information voluntarily so he never pushed her for information.

Sarah took another deep breath. She knelt down and laid the flowers in front of the gravestone.

"What do I do?" She asked, looking up at Chuck with questioning eyes.

He knelt down beside her. "Just talk to her Sarah."

Sarah swallowed hard and took a deep breath as she turned her attention back to the gravestone in front of her. "Mom…" She started. "It's… me mom… it's Sam." She choked back the tears.

"I brought you flowers…Gardenias….your favorite…I haven't forgotten." A single tear made it's way down her cheek.

"I miss you.." She continued and the tears fell freely. "I'm sorry I haven't been to see you in… so long."

Chuck ran his hand soothingly over her back, comforting her. She turned her head to look at him and he took the opportunity to wipe the tears from her face before she averted her gaze back to her mother's grave.

"I'm doing well mom…" Sarah smiled. "I met the most incredible man…I know you would really like him." Chuck smiled as he listened to her talk to her mother about him. "I love him so much…and he loves me….We're getting married…and….we're having a baby…I'm going to be a mother." Sarah's breath caught in her throat again. "I wish you were here…I don't…I don't know how…to be a mother…and I wish you were here to show me…I've never even held a baby before…Mom…I'm really scared."

Chuck's own heart ached for her. The woman he loved, the one person who meant absolutely everything to him, was hurting. She was in pain, she was scared and it killed him. He draped his arm around her and held her protectively.

She turned her head to look at him. Her tear stained cheeks and water filled eyes stared into his. "I'm sorry."

He stared back at her in confusion. "For what?" he finally asked.

"I know that family is the most important thing to you. And I know you are going to be an incredible father…the best. I'm sorry that you got stuck having a child with someone so… inexperienced and naive when it comes to children…to family.

"Sarah, we talked about this. You are going to be an amazing mother. There is nothing you can't do and there is no one else in this world that I could even fathom the idea of having a child with other than you, please don't ever doubt that… Tell me… what can I do to reassure you?"

Sarah shook her head. "I don't know…I just…I don't want to fail at this."

Chuck smiled as he reached out to stroke her cheek with his hand. "You won't….You can't."

"Chuck I want to have your baby more than anything. I want a family with you. But you know how bad I am at this relationship stuff….And I know we've talked about this, but…God, If I screw this up…I…I'm just scared Chuck….As happy and excited as I am about this baby, I'm scared about everything. I've never felt this way before."

"I'm scared too Sarah. You know, I'm not exactly an expert on babies. In fact, I probably have about as much experience as you do. But I know we will do great."

"How do you know? How can you be so sure all the time?"

"Because I know you. I know how determined you are. I know how intelligent you are. I know how efficient you are and most importantly, I know how loving and caring you are. We'll rely on each other. You have to trust in your natural instincts here Sarah, and the fact that you are so worried about being a good mother, shows just how important it is to you. You are already putting this baby and it's needs before anything. That's what makes a good parent Sarah, not the number of times you've held a baby.

A smile spread across Sarah's face. "How did I ever get so lucky?"

Chuck smiled. He leaned in and brushed his lips against her forehead. "I'm the lucky one Sarah. I am so incredibly blessed to have you in my life." He helped Sarah to her feet. She stood before the gravestone taking in everything. Chuck wrapped his arms around her from behind and she leaned back into his embrace. "I'm sorry you had to grow up without her. It had to be so hard for you, moving all the time with your dad….You know, I thought that Ellie and I had it bad growing up without our parents, but at least we had each other. It really saddens me that you didn't have anyone."

"I know my father loved me, he just…I think when my mother died, a big part of him died as well…I know a huge part of me died that day. It was the most painful, lonely time in the world for me." She turned in his arms. "I don't want that for our child. I don't want him or her to ever have to experience that kind of loss."

Chuck placed his hands on her waist. She rested her hands on his shoulders.

"It kills me that you had to experience that kind of loss. I was nine when my mom left Ellie and I and I don't know if I'll ever get over that hurt. You lose a piece of yourself you know."

Sarah nodded. "Do you miss her?"

"I feel like I shouldn't….that she doesn't deserve to have me miss her….but yeah….there's a lot of unanswered questions there…and the pain doesn't just go away."

Sarah pulled him into her and wrapped her arms around him. She rested her head against his chest and he placed his hand on the back of her head, holding her to him.

"It's funny, you know we grew up so completely different, and having both suffered such different losses, yet here we are, having experienced the same kind of pain. I would never wish that pain on anyone and I know that we will do whatever it takes to ensure that our children never have to experience that."

Sarah pulled away to look at him. "Children? As in more than one?"

Chuck smiled. "Well, yeah. I think we're looking at oh at least three."

"Three? You think that I'm doing this three times?"

"Well, not just you, but us."

Sarah smiled up at him. "Tell you what Chuck. If we make it through this one in one piece, we'll talk."

Chuck smiled at her before placing a kiss on her forehead. The two were so caught up in one another that they didn't notice the elderly couple making their way over to them.

The elderly couple stopped in their tracks. The woman grabbed hold of her husband's arm in an attempt to stop him.

"William…I don't believe it….it can't be."

The two moved in closer to the young couple.

"Lizzie?" The older man managed to get out. Tears glistened in his eyes.

Chuck and Sarah pulled apart. They turned to face the couple.

"I don't believe it…you look so much like her." he continued, moving in closer to get a better look.

"You'll have to excuse him." The elderly woman interjected as she joined him at his side. Sarah's eyes fell to the large bouquet of Gardenias she held in her hands. "It's just… you look so much like our daughter Elizabeth."

Chuck turned to Sarah, who stood motionless taking in the couple before them.

"Did you know our daughter?" The woman asked the young couple standing before the grave.

Sarah found it hard to even find the words to respond. "Uh…yes…she…she was…..my mother." Sarah finally managed to get out.

The couple stood before her shocked by what they had just heard. Tears began to well in the woman's eyes as a huge smile spread across her face.

"Samantha?" She moved in closer to get a better look at Sarah. She reached out to touch her golden locks that fell around her face, framing it perfectly. "Of course, who else could you possible be." She cried. "You could be her twin."

Sarah looked into the woman's eyes and it only took her a moment to recognize her. She had aged quite a bit. It had been over 20 years since she had seen her, but she would never forget those eyes. The eyes of the woman who held her in her arms night after night, comforting her after her mother died. The woman who kissed her goodnight, who made her feel safe. The woman she thought was dead.

"No…I…I don't understand." Sarah backed away. "My grandparents are dead…My father told me…"

"What?" The woman gasped when she heard this.

"Sammie." The elderly man moved in closer to her. "I don't know what your father told you, but as you can see, we are alive and well."

The tears welled in Sarah's eyes. Why would her father lie to her about this? How could he lie to her about this? She turned to look at Chuck. He reached out for her hand which she handed over to him without hesitation.

"We thought we would never see you again." the woman cried. "I can't believe you're really here.

Sarah was at a loss for words, it was all so overwhelming. She did the only thing she could. She collapsed into their arms and cried. Chuck just looked on in complete shock.

Sarah's grandmother held her face in her hands and began smothering her with kisses. She was completely overjoyed. Sarah's grandfather looked past them to the young man standing in the background.

"Samantha, why don't you introduce us to your friend."

Sarah pulled away from her grandmother. She turned to Chuck and held her hand out to him. He took hold of it and she brought him to her.

"This is my fiancé Chuck."

"Your fiancé? Oh my goodness!" Her grandmother exclaimed.

"Chuck, these are my grandparents, William and Claire Connelly."

Chuck extended his hand to the them. They shook it politely.

"It is so nice to meet you. I can't believe this. Sarah just adores you."

"Sarah?" Claire questioned.

Chuck smiled awkwardly realizing his mistake. They only knew her as Sam. They had no idea what became of her when she was forced to leave them so long ago.

"Uh, yeah…I guess, I have a lot to tell you." Sarah chimed in.

_**

* * *

**__**Ok, so there you have it. Thanks for reading and please leave a review to let me know what you thought.**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks everyone for your wonderful reviews for the last chapter. Hope you enjoy this one as well.**

**Chapter 14**

The elderly couple waited by their car as Sarah said her goodbyes to her mother. They watched as Chuck and Sarah made their way back to their car hand in hand, which coincidentally was parked close to theirs.

It didn't take much for William and Claire to persuade to the two to come back to their house, where Claire offered to fix them a nice lunch and they would be able to sit down with Sarah or Samantha as they knew her and catch up.

"I can't believe this." Sarah spoke to Chuck in hushed tones as they made their way back their rental car. "Chuck is this really happening? I mean really this is just...I don't even have the words right now to explain what I am feeling."

Chuck stopped them in their path. He turned to face Sarah and took her free hand into his so that he was holding them both. "Are you okay?...I mean this is huge...a major shock...Are you okay with all of this?"

"I don't know...I mean" the tears glistened in her eyes. "I am so happy, I am, I'm just, I'm kind of in shock you know, and I'm angry."

"Angry?" he asked.

"At my father." Her gaze fell to the ground. "I mean how could he do this to me Chuck?…I lost my mother…I was just a little girl… How could he take them away from me too?"

Chuck pulled her into his arms. "I don't know Sarah, I just don't know."

When Chuck and Sarah parted, he brought his hand up and caressed her cheek. "What I do know, is that your grandparents are ecstatic to see you and they cannot wait to get you back to their house so you guys can catch up. So what do you say? Let's not keep them waiting."

Sarah smiled, She gave Chuck a nod. He grabbed her hand with his once again and they headed for the car.

* * *

Sarah's grandparents were absolutely giddy as they walked up their front walk, Chuck and Sarah in tow.

"Wow, Sarah, it's just like you described. It's beautiful." Chuck said as they made their way up the large wrap around porch of the beautiful Victorian home.

Sarah seemed to be in her own little world as a huge smile spread across her face, no doubt due to the happy little memories that were now playing over and over again in her mind.

"Come on in Sam, Chuck, make yourself at home." Claire instructed as she stepped to the side and held the door open for them.

Sarah took in the interior of the entryway, She was completely mesmerized, It looked just as she had remembered.

"Wow, it looks…."

"What is it dear?" her grandmother asked.

"It' just,…" She smiled. "It's just like I remember."

Claire smiled in response. "Let me take your coats."

Chuck moved to help Sarah with her coat. Claire took the coat from him and waited for him to deposit his in his arms as well, disappearing right afterwards to go hang them up.

"Sarah, this place is gorgeous." Chuck looked around, it was elegant, yet, homey.

They were joined by Sarah's grandfather who invited them out to the kitchen. The three took a seat at the table while Claire insisted on making them sandwiches. A few minutes later she placed plates in front of all three.

"Sam, I made your favorite, ooh let me get the pickles. I know how much you love your pickles." Sarah's face lit up at the mention of this.

"You remembered?"

"Of course I remembered, how could I forget?" Claire returned to the table with the large jar of pickles and a carton of milk. "Who wants some milk? Sam?"

"Oh, sure."

William stood up from the table and went to the cupboard to retrieve 4 glasses, while Claire took a seat at the table. He placed a glass in front of each of them and Claire began to pour.

"How about you Chuck? Milk?"

"Yes please."

Claire filled his glass and he thanked her, she went on to pour glasses for both her and William.

Chuck took a big bite of his sandwich, he was famished. It was late to be eating lunch and thinking back to earlier in the day, he and Sarah had worked up quite the appetite.

"Claire, this has got to be the best sandwich I have ever tasted."

Claire laughed. "Oh Chuck you are too kind, it's just a sandwich."

"Oh don't be modest honey." William spoke up before turning his attention to Chuck. "Don't let her fool you Chuck. You think her sandwiches are good, wait until you try her cooking. Best darn cook in North Carolina."

Claire blushed. "Enough about the cooking, I want to hear all about my Samantha and where she has been and what she has been doing all these years. And more importantly, why she goes by the name Sarah." Claire turned her attention to her granddaughter, placing her hand on her arm. Her touch gave Sarah chills, she still couldn't believe she was sitting there with her grandparents. The grandparents she had believed to be dead.

Sarah swallowed hard. "Well it's complicated Grandma." Sarah felt weird calling the woman grandma. She hadn't called anyone that in over twenty years. The word simply was not part of her vocabulary.

"When dad came back for me, we traveled around a lot. You know dad never had much money or could hold on to a job for too long."

William rolled his eyes when he thought about Sarah's father. He never felt he was good enough for his daughter and then he took Samantha from them, and now to find out that he had told the young child that he and her grandmother had died. William Connelly had nothing good to say when it came to his son in-law.

"This may be hard for you guys to hear." Sarah continued.

"What is dear?" Claire encouraged her to continue.

Sarah released a deep breath. "Dad…dad was a…con man."

"What?" William spoke up.

"We moved all over, he conned people out of lots of money. He did a lot of…not so good things…and… he used me to help him." Sarah looked down, she couldn't bear to see the looks of disappointment that she was sure were plastered all over their faces.

"I am going to kill him!" William stood up from his chair and began pacing the floor. "I always knew he was nothing but a low life. First he takes our Lizzie from us and then our Samantha. If I ever see him again, he'll be sorry he ever crossed paths with this family."

"William, don't be ridiculous! Sit down!" Claire ordered as she gave him a stern look.

William took a few deep breaths to calm himself and settled back down in his chair.

"I'm sorry." Sarah replied, fresh tears threatening to spill down. "I'm sorry I disappointed you."

Claire moved her chair closer to Sarah and wrapped her arms around her.

"Samantha you could never disappoint us. Never."

"Your grandmother's right Sam, there's nothing you could ever do that would ever change the way we feel about you…We're just so glad to have you back." Tears made their way down his cheek as he spoke to her.

"Tell us more Sam. We want to hear everything." her grandmother continued.

"Well…every time we moved to a new town, dad thought it would be best for us to change our names. I couldn't even tell you how may different names I had growing up. For the last 12 years I've gone by the name Sarah Walker…that's my name now."

"Sarah Walker?" Claire repeated.

Sarah nodded in response "It's who I am. I don't know Samantha Griffin anymore, I don't know who that girl is. She died a long time ago….I'm sorry."

Claire looked on, with a look of pain on her face, which only made Sarah more upset. Chuck reached out for her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"You have absolutely nothing to be sorry about Saman….Sarah." She corrected herself. Sarah looked up when she spoke. "You were just a child, we should have fought harder to keep you here with us, if anyone is to blame it is us."

"That's not true. You were the….are…the best grandparents a child could ask for, I know I've done a lot of things in my life that I'm not proud of, but….I think I turned out…okay."

"Of course you turned out okay, you turned out better than okay, you turned out great." Her grandfather chimed in.

"She sure did." Chuck spoke up as he laced his fingers with hers. Sarah turned her attention to Chuck and smiled at him.

* * *

"Colonel Casey are you sure about this?" Beckman questioned.

"Yes General, I got the information straight from Stansfield himself. He's starting to crack."

"I see. See if you can get more information regarding this exchange. I'm interested in who this exchange is taking place with."

"Yes General, I'm on it."

Beckman's face disappeared from the screen. Casey retrieved his phone from his back pocket. He was about to dial Sarah's number out of habit and then he remembered that she and Chuck were out of town. Casey was on his own, at least for the next couple of days.

Stansfield was starting to crack. After much persuasion, he had finally admitted to shipping the microchip off to one of his mistresses in New York, with orders to hand it over to a mystery buyer later next week. Casey had yet to get the details pertaining to the exchange, but now that Stansfield was starting to talk, it wouldn't be long before Stansfield spilled everything. By the time the exchange took place, Sarah and Chuck would be back in town to assist with the retrieval of the chip.

* * *

"So…Sarah…tell us how you and Chuck met. You two are adorable together." Her grandmother had been asking her question after question for over two hours now and showed no signs of letting up.

Sarah and Chuck shared a look with one another and both seemed to turn a shade of red.

"We….actually…well….we met at work." She finally said.

"Oh?" William spoke up. "What do you do for a living?"

"Oh….well…" Sarah started.

"I work for an electronics conglomerate." Chuck spoke up, trying to take some of the pressure off of Sarah, not sure whether or not she was going to reveal her true occupation to them.

"Oh really? So you're a tech guy?" William asked.

Chuck laughed, "You could say that."

"What about you Sammie…er…Sarah? Are you in the electronics business too?" Claire asked.

"Not exactly." She wanted to be honest with them. "The thing is….well….I work for the government…I can't really say much more, but I want to be honest with you…Chuck was telling the truth when he said he works for the electronics conglomerate, but he also works for the government too."

"Wow, it sounds like you two are pretty important. Is your job….dangerous?" Claire looked concerned.

"It can be, but we're good at what we do…I really am not at liberty to say anything more, I….I hope you understand."

"Of course….I just….I hope you are safe, whatever it is you do, please…just…be safe Sarah."

Sarah smiled. "I'm always safe grandma."

* * *

Claire gave Chuck a tour of the house. Sarah was excited when she saw her childhood bedroom, still pretty much intact, the way she had left it all those years ago. Her favorite doll still laying in the middle of the bed.

Sarah was thrilled to show Chuck around her grandparent's property. She walked him down to her oak tree that overlooked the small pond. She was surprised to see the tire swing her grandfather had strung up for her all those years ago, still hanging. She smiled as she climbed up on it. Chuck came up behind her and gave her a push, she laughed.

Moments later she and Chuck snuggled up under the tree amongst the leaves taking in the view. His arm wrapped securely around her torso, she leaned into his embrace.

"When she was still alive, my mother used to bring me down here. She must have spent hours with me on that swing. Those are probably my happiest memories from my childhood…It was just the two of us you know."

"That's a great memory to have of her Sarah."

"I want that with this baby…I want to share things like that with our child Chuck. I want him or her to have memories like that of their childhood too."

He leaned down and grazed his lips against her forehead. "They will." His hand fell protectively to her abdomen and caressed it lovingly. "This child….our child…is going to have the most amazing childhood ever. I promise you."

She smiled at him. Leaning up she brushed her lips against his cheek. "I believe you."

"You should, because it's true." he leaned in and pressed his lips securely against hers, she turned in his arms giving him better access as she ran her fingers through his hair. The kiss became a little heated and Chuck found himself pushing Sarah back towards the ground into a pile a freshly fallen leaves. She smiled up at him when their lips parted. He smiled in return and gently stroked her cheek with the back of his fingers, taking in the sight before him.

"You are so beautiful….God I hope this baby looks like you."

Sarah laughed as she playfully swatted at him. Chuck plucked a few leaves from her hair as she gazed lovingly up at the man she loved with all her heart. She reached up and clasped her hand behind his neck and gently guided his lips back down to hers.

* * *

Later that night, Sarah and Chuck were able to indulge in Claire's fabulous home cooking that William had raved about earlier in the day, and Chuck had to agree, he couldn't remember ever having such a good home cooked meal in his life.

It was getting late, and as much as she didn't want to, Sarah and Chuck said their goodbyes, but not before making plans to come back tomorrow. It was a tearful goodbye for both Sarah and her grandparents as they both recalled in their heads the last time they had said goodbye to one another.

Sarah was extremely quiet in the car on the way back to the hotel with Chuck. She barely spoke once they were in their room. Sarah tossed off her shoes and headed for the bathroom. Confused by her quiet demeanor Chuck followed her.

"Sarah?"

"Hmm?" She responded as she grabbed a towel. She draped it over the shower rod and bent down to start the shower water. Sarah unbuttoned her jeans and began to remove her pants.

"You're so quiet." he reached for her hands. "Everything okay?"

"I'm just tired Chuck…It's been a long, emotional day…I just want to take a shower and go to bed."

"How about I draw you a nice hot bath? I give pretty good massages," he reached up and rubbed the back of her neck. "I can get those kinks out for you, what do you say?"

Sarah nodded in response. Chuck leaned down and turned the shower water off. He made his way over to the large Jacuzzi tub and started the water. He leaned over to adjust the water temperature. Sarah came up behind him and ran her hands over his back. He stood upright with his back still facing her. Her hands made their way to the bottom of his shirt. She gave it a tug and pulled it up over his torso and over his head. She discarded it on the floor.

Chuck turned to face her, mere inches apart. She ran her hands smoothly over his abdomen before making their way down to the button on his jeans. His hands moved to the bottom edge of her shirt and pulled it over her head, leaving her in just a pair of panties and a bra.

She turned revealing her back to him. She lifted her hair indicating that she wanted him to unfasten her bra. Chuck quickly stepped in to assist. Sarah discarded it on the floor with their other clothes. Chuck's hands moved to her shoulders and began massaging them. She leaned into him.

"Mmmm, that feels good. Thank you. You always know what I need."

Chuck moved in closer to her and placed his lips on her shoulder. "Your water's ready."

She turned to face him. Sarah reached out and tugged at his pants, pushing them down over his hips. "You get in first." She said.

Chuck finished removing his pants and tossed them aside. He turned off the running water and stepped into the tub and settled himself down, sitting with his back leaned against the back of the tub.

Sarah removed her panties and slowly made her way over to the tub and stepped in. She settled down between Chuck's legs and leaned back against his chest. His hands went to her shoulders and began working their magic on her. She moaned in response to his touch.

"You've had quite the day." he spoke softly to her.

"Yeah, I guess so…it was a good day though."

"I'm so happy for you." His hands worked out the kinks near her shoulder blades. "Your grandparents are great."

Sarah smiled. "You're great." she turned her neck to look up at him. "This is supposed to be your vacation. Your time to relax…and here you are taking care of me, it should be the other way around."

"Sarah, taking care of you takes care of me. When you're content, I'm content." He ran his hands down her arms. Sarah reached for his hands and pulled his arms around her wrapping herself up in them. He tightened them around her and she closed her eyes as she rested her head against his chest.

"Do you want to talk about your dad?"

She shook her head "No…I can't…not yet…I'm too mad."

He brushed his lips against her forehead. "I'm hear for you, when you're ready."

"I know you are."

"So what do you want to talk about?"

Sarah was silent contemplating his question and a smile spread across her face. She turned in his arms so that she was facing him.

"What?" he asked. Sarah wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Let's talk about the wedding."

Chuck smiled. "The wedding?"

"Mmhhmm."

"Sarah I never thought I would hear those words coming from you."

"I never thought I would say those words….but…I love you Chuck and I can't wait to marry you…in my heart I feel like we're already married….You're my husband Chuck…my soul mate.…my home...I want to make it official."

He smiled. "You don't have to convince me. Let's do it."

"When we get back to Burbank, let's just do it. I don't need some big elaborate wedding, all I need is you."

"Are you sure? I want you the have your dream wedding Sarah."

"Chuck, I'm not one of those girls who grew up daydreaming about the perfect wedding. My wedding will be perfect because I'm marrying you. You are all I need….you're all I'll ever need."

He brushed a few strands of hair back behind her ear.

"Sarah…honey…whatever you want, I just want to marry you."

She leaned in to kiss him on the lips. When their lips parted she fell gently against his chest and he secured his arms around her waist.

* * *

It was nearly 20 minutes later when they decided to get out of the tub. Chuck stood up, wrapped a towel around his waist and stepped out of the tub. He grabbed a towel for Sarah and held it open for her. She stood up and stepped out the tub. He quickly gathered her in his arms and wrapped the towel around her.

"Thank you." She said securing the towel around her.

The two dried themselves off. Chuck threw on a pair of boxers and a t-shirt. Sarah slipped into a pair of pajama pants and a tank top.

"How's you neck?" Chuck asked as they made their way out into the bedroom.

"Much better. Thank you. I feel so much more relaxed, I couldn't ask for anything more…well maybe a nice glass of wine, but that's out of the question.

"True, but I know what might do the trick." Chuck grabbed a pair of jeans and threw them on. He slipped his shoes on over his bare feet.

"What are you doing." she asked, watching him put his jacket on. He leaned in and gave her a peck on the lips.

"I'll be right back." he made his way for the door.

"Chuck?"

"It's a surprise." he offered her a smile and stepped out the door, closing it behind him.

* * *

When he returned 10 minutes later, he was carrying a small brown paper bag from the convenient store down the street. Sarah was sitting crossed leg on the bed thumbing through some pictures.

Chuck tossed his coat down on the nearby chair, kicked off his shoes and joined her on the bed. He sat directly across from her with his legs crossed, Indian style identical to her.

"Whatcha doing?" he asked.

She tossed the old photos of her family down on the bed between them. Chuck picked them and looked at them briefly before reaching over and placing them on the night stand next to the bed. He reached out for her hands with his, which she offered up without hesitation. He brought them up to his lips and placed kisses on the tops of both hands.

"What's in the bag?" she finally asked. Chuck smiled and released her hands. He grabbed the bag and placed it down on the bed between them.

"Okay, so since you can't have a glass of wine, I got you a little something. I know it's not your favorite, but it always cheers me up."

Chuck reached into the bag and pulled out a pint of ice cream and two plastic spoons.

"Mint Chocolate Chip?" Sarah read off the label.

Chuck removed the lid and scooped up a spoonful and held it in front of her mouth. "Trust me." Sarah opened her mouth and he slipped the spoon inside.

"It's good right?"

Sarah smiled before leaning in to kiss his lips. "Thank you. You're so sweet."

Chucked returned the smile. "It always works for me, I thought you could use a little pick me up…and if the mint chocolate chip doesn't work…" he reached back into the bag and pulled out another pint of ice cream.

Sarah laughed. "Rocky Road! My favorite."

"But of course."

She leaned back in and took hold of his lips again. When they parted moments later Sarah took the Rocky Road ice cream and the spoon from him. She tore off the lid and scooped up a spoonful and held it up in front of his mouth. He flashed a grin before opening his mouth for her. Chuck reached up to retrieve the spoon from her. He scooped up some of the Rocky Road followed my the Mint Chocolate Chip in one spoonful.

"Oh we're mixing it now?" She asked.

"Mmmhmm, it's the best of both of worlds." he replied as he fed her the ice cream off the spoon.

"Mmmm, not bad." Sarah grabbed the other spoon and scooped up some of the Mint Chocolate Chip and topped it off with some Rocky Road. He opened his mouth for her and she teased him with it when he went to bite it, pulling it away briefly before bringing it back in for him to taste. He followed it with another kiss.

"Mmmm." Sarah responded to his lips. "Ice cream and kisses. You always have the best ideas Chuck."

_**Hope you all enjoyed this, I know there wasn't a lot of action in this one, but I needed to do some work on developing this relationship with Sarah's grandparents and I always enjoy working on strengthening the Charah relationship. Thanks for reading and please leave a review.**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Well I wasn't sure I was going to have a chapter out today. I got kind of behind with the Holiday and my little Holiday one shot that I posted this week. Check it out if you haven't already, it's called "Chuck vs. the First Thanksgiving" Anyway, this is a pretty emotional chapter, after this one we will be getting back to some more action. Hope you all enjoy.**_

**Chapter 15**

Sarah and Chuck spent the next few days getting in as much time with her grandparents as they could. Sarah had also taken some time to show Chuck around town.

It was their last day in town before heading back to Burbank. Sarah sat in the living room of her grandparent's house on the couch sipping a cup of tea as she waited for her grandmother to return to the room. Chuck was out in the yard with William assisting with some leaf raking. Sarah set the cup down on the coaster in front of her just as her grandmother entered the room. She made her way over to the couch carrying a large box in her hands.

"I found it." She said taking a seat next to Sarah.

Sarah's interest was peaked as she eyed the box in her hands. "Found what?"

Claire smiled as she set the box down on the table in front of her. She removed the lid and pulled out a large book.

Sarah sat upright. "Grandma what is that?"

"This my dear, is something I made for you a long time ago. When I started it I had intended it to have a lot more in it though."

Sarah scooted closer to her grandmother on the couch. Claire set the book on both of the their laps. She lifted the cover and opened it to the first page. There was a large picture of a beautiful newborn baby smiling back.

Sarah smiled as she ran her hand over the photograph. "Is that mom?" a smile spread across her face.

Claire smiled in response. "No sweetheart, that's you."

Sarah's gaze shifted to her grandmother. "Me?"

"This picture was taken the day you were born. Look at that smile. You know, you don't see newborns smiling like this, but as soon as the doctor placed you in your mother's arms, you were smiling. Look at those big blue eyes."

Sarah turned the page to see a picture of the same newborn baby in the arms of her mother, her father my her side. Sarah couldn't get past the look of pure joy on her mother's face. The tears began to well in her eyes and she tried her best to hold them back, but it was near impossible.

"Sarah?" He grandmother reached around her with her arm and placed it on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to break down on you, I just…It's hard seeing these.

Claire brushed the hair from her granddaughter's eyes. Sarah looked up at her. "I know." She said. It was hard for me too when I made it…and now….looking at it. But I'm looking at with you and I didn't think I would ever be able to share it with you."

Sarah smiled back at her grandmother. "Show me more."

Claire smiled and turned the page. The two looked at page after page of pictures of Sarah and her family. There were pictures with her grandparents, her mother, her father. Pictures from Sarah taking her first steps, her first birthday, trips to the park, the zoo, pictures from holidays, Christmas, Easter, Halloween, more birthdays, Sarah's first day of school, it went on and on. There were a few memories that Sarah remember vaguely, but for the most part it was all new to her. Amongst the pictures, her grandmother, had a lock of her hair from her first haircut, drawings she had done as a very young child, birthday cards, her first 2 report cards.

"I can't believe that you saved all of this…that you made this."

"For years it was all I had. These memories, you may not remember them…not like I do, but they shaped you Sarah, they were your foundation, it's where you started. You were so loved Sarah, you need to know that."

Sarah couldn't stop the tears from falling if she wanted to. "Thank you…You have no idea how much this means to me. I…I…love you grandma."

"Oh honey, I love you." Claire wrapped her arms around her granddaughter and held her tightly.

"There's something I really want to tell you, I just…I don't know how you will feel about it…I don't want to disappoint you and grandpa."

"You could never disappoint me, or your grandfather. What is it?"

"Grandma, Chuck and I…we're…we're having a baby. I was afraid to say anything being that we're not married and all, I didn't know how you would react. I know it's not exactly customary to get pregnant before you marry." She turned and looked away, not wanting to face her grandmother.

"Well I was wondering when you were going to say something." Claire replied.

"Huh?" Sarah turned her attention back to her grandmother. "I don't understand…You knew?"

"Well not exactly, but I had my inclinations."

"I…but…how?"

"Dear all I have to do is look at you. You are positively glowing. You look like a mom to be. And Chuck, he's so protective of you. The way a father to be should be."

"You're not upset?"

"Why would I be upset? Do you love Chuck?"

"Of course I do, more than anything." Sarah replied.

"Well it is quite obvious to me that that young man would walk through fire for you. The way he looks at you, the way he acts around you, just the way he talks about you. That is a man in love. You two are going to bring a new life into this world that you created with that love. And I am going to be a great grandmother, so why in the world would I be upset about that?"

Sarah collapsed into Claire's arms. She had to be the most incredible woman Sarah had ever met, and she loved her.

* * *

"Will where do you want this last bag of leaves?" Chuck asked, hauling the bag full of leaves behind him. William reached for the rake and took it from Chuck's other hand.

"Just toss it on the wheelbarrow there."

Chuck tossed the bag of leaves up onto the wheelbarrow.

"Thanks for all you help today Chuck. All this raking and bagging leaves, it's not as easy as it used to be for me."

"It's no problem Will, I actually kind of enjoyed it. I never had to do this living in California. It was fun."

"Well Chuck, anytime you're looking for some more fun, you know where to come."

Chuck smiled at the older man. "I'll remember that."

The two began to head back to the house.

"So, tell me Chuck, What exactly are your intentions with my granddaughter?"

"My intentions? I don't understand….I love her. Those are my intentions sir, to love her until the day I die. Sarah…well, she's everything to me. All I want is to make her happy."

William smiled. "I was hoping you would say that Chuck…You're a good man, I can tell, not like her father. You look at her the way I look at her grandmother. You live to make her happy, and when she's sad, your heart breaks in two."

"Yeah…. Sir, she really is the most important thing in the world to me. I would do anything to protect her, to make her happy. I realize you're not a big fan of her father, but with all due respect sir, he must have done something right. Your granddaughter is an incredible human being, in my experience, that doesn't just happen."

William nodded. "I suppose you're right Chuck. It doesn't just happen. She dose have some good genes though."

Chuck laughed. "I suppose that's true."

William laughed. "Come on Chuck, let's go up to the house and grab some lunch."

* * *

Sarah and her grandmother were in the kitchen making up some soup and sandwiches for her grandfather, Chuck and themselves, when Chuck and William entered through the kitchen door.

"Hey." Sarah greeted them. "Are you all done?" She asked Chuck.

"Mmhhmm." Chuck made his way over to her and leaned in and placed a kiss on her cheek. "What are you doing?"

"Grandma and I are making you and grandpa some lunch, Are you hungry?" She asked.

"Am I hungry? Are you forgetting who you're talking to?"

"Oh yes, how could I forget, the bottomless pit."

"Soups ready." Claire announced as she stirred the large pot of homemade Chicken noodle soup on the stove.

"It smells fabulous, let me just wash up."

"Hurry up Chuck, I want to show you what my grandmother gave me." Sarah announced as Chuck headed for the bathroom.

The four of them enjoyed a nice lunch together. Sarah was ecstatic to show Chuck her new photo album and he was just as excited to see it. William and Claire looked on as Chuck and Sarah sat on the couch thumbing through the album.

Claire leaned over and whispered to her husband. "He's a good man William. He loves her so much and she loves him."

William nodded. "I know. I was telling Chuck that they remind me of us."

Claire turned to look at her husband. "How so?"

"Well it's obvious isn't it? Those two are head over heels for each other. The way she looks at him. Reminds me of you. She looks at him like he is the only one in the world. She's crazy about him."

"And he's crazy about her. Look how attentive he is with her. She is his world."

"And he's hers." William replied.

Claire looked up at her husband. William leaned down and gave her a kiss on the lips. This didn't go unnoticed by Sarah. She nudged Chuck and the two watched her grandparents from across the room.

"Do you think we'll have that when we're their age Chuck?"

"Of course we will. I wouldn't have it any other way." he replied with a smile. She looked up at him and he leaned down grazed his lips against hers.

* * *

"Colonel Casey, What do you have for me?" General Beckman spoke to him over the large screen monitor in Castle.

"General, I was able to secure the time and place that the drop will take place from Stansfield. The exchange will happen in two days. Walker and Bartowski should be getting in late tonight, I'll brief them in the morning and we can head to New York to intercept the chip."

"Fine. Make the arrangements, the jet will be ready to go."

"Yes General."

"Oh and Colonel."

"Yes General?"

"Come back with that chip."

Casey nodded and the screen went blank. He wasted no time with making his preparations for the team's departure.

* * *

Sarah and Chuck had made plans to take her grandparents out for a nice dinner before they headed to the airport. In their hotel room, Sarah was finishing getting ready for dinner, while Chuck was packing up the last of their belongings.

Chuck set the last of their bags down by the door and headed towards the bathroom to see what was taking Sarah so long. He found her standing in front of the mirror finishing her make-up, a blank expression on her face.

"You about ready?" he asked as he came up behind her. She continued to stare blankly in the mirror.

"Honey?" He spoke again when she didn't answer.

"Hmm?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just finishing up here." She replied.

He placed his hands on her shoulders, he could feel how tight her muscles were.

"You're tense." He began to gently massage her shoulders. "What's going on Sarah?"

She turned to face him. She encircled her arms around his waist and her rested her head against his chest. He responded by wrapping his arms securely around her.

"I don't want to say goodbye to them…I don't know if I can."

"It's not goodbye Sarah. Think if it more as see you later. You'll see them again, I promise. We'll visit all the time. They can come visit us. The holidays are coming up, we'll make plans with them. And I'm sure they'll want to come out for the wedding."

"You think so?"

"Absolutely."

"Chuck."

"Yeah?" he stroked her back with his hand.

"I…I told my grandmother…about the baby."

"You did?"

She nodded her head against his chest before pulling away. "I didn't want to leave without her knowing."

He reached out brushed a few strands of hair back behind her ear. "What did she say?"

"She was happy. She said she could tell."

"Really? How?"

Sarah laughed, "She said I was glowing."

Chuck smiled. "Glowing huh?"

"Mmhmm."

He reached out and cupped her cheek with his hand. "You are glowing. Shimmering even."

Sarah laughed and playfully swatted at him.

Chuck laughed. "You ready to go?"

Sarah nodded. "Yeah."

The two made their way out of the bathroom. Chuck grabbed Sarah's coat and held it open for her to slip her arms in. "By the way, you look amazing tonight." he said as he slid the coat over her arms. She turned to face him.

"You don't look so bad your self." she said as she reached up to adjust his tie. He leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Mmmm, let's not start that, we'll never get out of here." She said creating some distance between them.

Chuck laughed. "Okay, but maybe we can pick up with this later?"

"Absolutely." she smiled at him.

The two grabbed their bags and headed for the hotel check out.

* * *

"My goodness, this place is so fancy. You must let us contribute to the bill!" Claire exclaimed once they were seated at their table.

"Absolutely not." Chuck chimed in. "This is our treat and you order whatever you want."

The four enjoyed a lovely dinner and discussed Sarah's grandparents coming out to California for the wedding.

"Sarah." Claire spoke up. "Was there something you wanted to share with your grandfather?"

This peaked William's interest. He set down his fork and looked at his granddaughter as if to question what she could possibly have to tell him.

The rest of the table was silent. Chuck reached for Sarah's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Sarah? What is it?" William asked.

Sarah swallowed hard. "Grandpa…before we leave tonight…well, I wanted you to know…we…wanted you to know." She looked at Chuck and then back at her grandfather. "Chuck and I…we're…we're having a baby."

"What?…A baby?"

Sarah looked down as she nodded as if waiting to be scolded.

"That's….that's great!" William exclaimed

Sarah's head popped up when she heard the joy in her grandfather's voice.

"It is?' She asked hesitantly.

"Well of course it is." his expression changed to one of confusion. "Are you not happy by this news?" he asked.

"I…I….Well, yes…WE.." She turned her attention to Chuck and then back to her grandfather. "We are ecstatic."

"Well then, what is the problem?" William asked.

"I just thought…well, I thought you might be mad."

"Sarah, why on Earth would I be mad?"

"Well, because we're not married yet."

"Didn't you just tell me you two were getting married very soon? That once you got home you were going to work on the planning?"

"Yeah." She replied.

"So what's the problem?" he smiled at her.

Sarah smiled back. "There's no problem grandpa. No problem at all." She turned to face Chuck who draped his arm around her shoulder. A huge grin spread across his face and he could feel Sarah relax as the tension in her shoulders seemed to ease.

"Congratulations. I am very happy for you two, you are going to be wonderful parents."

"Thank you grandpa." Sarah replied.

"Thank you William." Chuck Chimed in.

* * *

After dinner, Chuck and Sarah brought her grandparents back to their house, where they said there goodbyes before heading to the airport to catch their flight.

"Claire thank you so much for your hospitality. For everything. It has been an honor getting to know you." Chuck extended his hand to her. Claire swatted it away and pulled him in to her arms.

"Chuck we were thrilled to have you. Take care of our girl here." She said finally releasing him.

Chuck smiled, "I will. I promise."

Chuck moved on to William and extended his hand to him.

"William. Thank you for everything."

William accepted Chuck's hand and gave him a firm hand shake.

"You're a good man Chuck. I know Sarah's in good hands with you."

"Thank you."

William and Claire shifted their attention to Sarah who seemed to be cowering in the corner.

"Sweetheart." Claire held her arms out to her. Sarah made her way over to Claire and she wrapped her arms around her.

"I don't want to leave you again." The tears welled in her eyes.

"Oh sweetheart, we're not going anywhere. Now that we found each other again, you'll never get rid of us."

"Promise?" the tears flowed steadily down her face. Claire wiped at them.

"I promise." Claire pulled her into her arms once again and held her tightly.

"I love you Sarah."

"I love you too grandma. Thank you for everything." Sarah said as she pulled away. She turned her attention to her grandfather, who was having a hard time fighting back his own tears.

"Grandpa." She slowly made her way over to him. He looked up at her with tears in his eyes. He was at a loss for words. Sarah pulled him into her arms and just allowed him to cry.

"I love you baby girl." he cried into her shoulder. He used to call her that all the time as a child.

The tears began to fall from her eyes once again. "I love you too grandpa."

After several more hugs and several more tears. Chuck and Sarah were ready to make their exit. Chuck promised they would call with the wedding arrangements once they were made.

William and Claire bid the two a safe trip and watched as they made their way back to their car. Chuck wrapped his arm around Sarah's waist as she rested her head against his shoulder, the tears still flowing. Once they made it to the car. They turned around and waved one more time to William and Claire. Chuck opened Sarah's door and closed it once she was inside before making his way around to the driver's side. William and Claire waited in the doorway and watched the car pull away until it was no longer in sight.

* * *

Sarah was mostly quiet on the way to the airport. Chuck held her hand in his the whole way trying to comfort her. It wasn't until they were on the plane and on route to California before she really spoke to him.

"I'm going to miss them." she finally spoke. Chuck gave her hand a squeeze and looked down at her.

"I know. I'll miss them too."

She rested her head against his shoulder. "We're going to see them all the time Sarah and you'll be able to talk to them on the phone whenever you want. They will always be a part of your life now, our lives and our baby's life."

Sarah smiled at him and returned her head to his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her and he felt her relax against him.

It was a good three and half hours later when their plane finally landed in Los Angeles. Sarah had dozed off and Chuck had to wake her up. They hadn't even made it to baggage claim when their phones started beeping, indicating a new text message. They both pulled out their phones to check their messages. They had the same message from Casey.

"_**Briefing tomorrow. 0900 at Castle."**_

Chuck laughed. "Looks like the vacation is over." he grabbed their bags off the conveyer belt.

"Yeah looks like it." she replied.

Chuck turned to face her. Sarah had a grimace on her face and her hand covering her stomach.

"What's the matter? Is it the baby?" Chuck rushed to her side.

"What?..No, I just, it's just nausea again."

"Again?" he questioned. "Well let's get you home."

Sarah nodded. She wanted nothing more right now than to crawl under the covers and snuggle with her fiancé until she fell asleep.

_**Thanks for reading, I hope you all enjoyed. Please leave me a review and let me know what you thought.**_


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm feeling generous. I usually don't post until Sunday but decided to give you readers a little treat. Hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 16**

Casey had two additional files already made up and laid out on the conference table waiting for Chuck and Sarah to arrive. Casey glanced down at his watch, it read 8:57. As if on cue, he heard the door open and looked up to see Chuck and Sarah enter Castle.

"Hey Casey." Chuck said as the two made there way down the stairs. Once at the bottom they made their way over to the table and took a seat.

"Well I take it you two are rested up after your vacation and ready to work?" Casey commented as the two settled into their chairs.

"We are Casey and we want to thank you for taking the reins here while we were out of town." Chuck commented.

"Bartowski, I was just doing my job." he offered with a grunt to match his attitude.

"What do you have for us Casey?" Sarah spoke up as she picked up the file in front of her and began sifting through the pages.

Chuck picked up the file in front of him and opened it up to the first page. It was a photo of a young, beautiful brunette.

"Whose the girl?" Sarah questioned.

"That is Corrine Hartley, she is one of Stansfield's mistresses and from the information I have gathered, she is currently in possession of one highly sought after microchip." Casey replied.

"Great, so let's go get it!" Chuck exclaimed.

"That's the plan." Casey continued. "She's currently residing at Stansfield's penthouse in New York. There is a drop scheduled for tomorrow. Stansfield had set up an exchange with some new buyer, apparently some low life nobody, just looking to make a quick buck. Corrine has been instructed by Stansfield to make the exchange. We are going to intervene, we'll apprehend the girl and the new buyer and recover the chip in the process. We leave for New York tonight. The jet leaves at 1800."

"Casey, this Corrine Hartley, I've never heard the name before, is she a person of interest to the agency?" Sarah asked.

"Not that we're aware of, she's a civilian. Got involved with Stansfield on a romantic level. She has no idea what she's gotten herself into here. Anyway, I have some last minute preparations to make before we leave. I'll catch up with you at the airport later."

Casey grabbed his file and his jacket and quickly made his exit and Sarah turned her attention to Chuck.

"Well, I guess we should go pack again." He said giving her a wink.

"Yeah. But before we do that, I know it's kind of bad timing, but I really need to stop to the mall."

"That mall?" he questioned.

"Chuck I went through four different pairs of pants this morning before I found a pair I could squeeze into. I need to get some clothes."

Chuck laughed.

"Chuck it's not funny." she glared at him.

"I'm sorry I don't mean to laugh."

"Yeah, well we'll see how funny you think it is when you're parading around town with me when I'm as big as house."

Chuck couldn't help himself he was in hysterics after her last comment.

"Are you kidding me?" she replied, an annoyed look on her face.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry honey." he managed to control his laughter. "Don't be mad. It's just you are too adorable. I find it quite amusing that you would ever think I would be ashamed to be seen with you. Seriously Sarah, you could gain 300 pounds and I would still be proud to walk down the street with you."

"300 pounds? Okay Chuck now, you're just being ridiculous." Sarah started laughing at his comment. "Let's go, we have a lot to do before we leave, especially if you want to stop over to Ellie's later."

The two grabbed their files and made there way back up the stairs. Chuck grabbed her hand when they got to the top of the stairs.

"So, do I get to go in the dressing room with you? he asked with a wink. "You may need someone to model the clothes for."

"I don't know Chuck, you're going to have to work on buttering me up a lot better than you're doing."

Chuck laughed. "Well I'll see what I can do."

* * *

Chuck and Sarah had been at the shopping for nearly two hours. Chuck sat outside the dressing room while Sarah tried on outfit after outfit. Chuck could hear groans and heavy sighs of frustration coming from the other side of the dressing room door. He stood up and made his way over to the door.

"Sarah, what's the matter?" he asked through the door.

Sarah sighed heavily before opening the door a crack. She slipped him three pairs of pants on their hangers.

"Can you go find me these in the next size up?" She pleaded.

"Sure." Chuck took the pants from her and headed out for his latest mission.

Nearly five minutes passed before he returned. He knocked on the door and she quickly opened it and pulled him inside the small room with her. And pushed him down on the small bench inside.

"Sarah what are you doing?" he asked. She grabbed the pants from him and hung them up on the hook to her right. She stood before him in just her bra and panties.

"Chuck I hate this!"

"What?" he questioned.

"Nothing fits! Look at this." she motioned to her stomach where a small only visible without clothing on, baby bump was beginning to form. Chuck smiled.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Sarah." He reached out for her hand and pulled her towards him so she was standing directly in front of him. He reached out with his hand to touch the small bump. His smile grew. "That's our baby Sarah."

Sarah smiled. Chuck's hands moved to her waist and he pulled her closer. He leaned forward and placed a kiss on the slightly raised portion of her abdomen. Sarah ran her fingers through his curly hair. His gaze shifted upwards and his eyes met hers.

"I love you so much." he said. She leaned down and kissed him on the lips.

The kiss was soft and sensual and full of passion. Reminiscent of their kiss in the coat room a few weeks ago. They parted briefly, locking eyes with one another. Sarah bit her lip as her hand stroked his cheek. He looked up at her with yearning in his eyes.

Sarah clasped her hands around his neck and moved in closer. She descended upon him, straddling his lap , she settled down on him and met his lips with hers once again and kissed him fervently. He caressed the silky smooth skin of her thighs and allowed her lips to fall to his neck.

He felt a small groan escape his lips and was immediately embarrassed.

"Sarah…we can't….we can't do this here." He spoke in hushed tones.

"Do what?" She asked innocently. "We're just kissing Chuck." She whispered in his ear. Her hot breath tickling his neck nearly sent him over the edge.

"Sarah…it's never just kissing with you. Anyone could hear us… or even worse… walk in."

Sarah could feel his body responding beneath her and as much as she wanted to continue, she decided she couldn't do this to him. Hesitantly she pulled away. "Okay." She reluctantly stood up and removed herself from his lap.

Sarah reached for the first pair of pants and removed them from the hanger. She slipped them over her legs and pulled them up. She quickly fastened them and turned to look at herself in the mirror.

"What do you think?" She asked.

" I think that I have to be the craziest person in the world right now."

She turned to look at him. "That's true, but I was referring to the pants. What do you think?"

Chuck smiled up at her. "They look great Sarah."

Sarah tried on a few more items and made her final selections. Afterwards the two grabbed a bite to eat and headed home so they could pack for New York.

* * *

Sarah had just finished putting her new clothes away, and the two of them were in their bedroom packing for New York.

"How long do you think we'll be gone?" Chuck asked.

"Shouldn't be long, the drop happens tomorrow, I figure we'll have things wrapped up and be back in the air by tomorrow night."

"I talked to Ellie, She's expecting us around 4:30 for an early dinner I told her we were heading out of town tonight for a job."

Sarah looked down at her watch. "Well, I'm all packed. That gives us about 3hours to kill before we have to be at your sister's."

"Three whole hours huh? Whatever will we do?" Chuck replied.

"Well I do have an idea." she replied. "There is something I picked up today that you didn't get to see me try on."

This peaked Chuck's interest.

"It's a little something I grabbed when you were ordering our lunch. Stay here." Sarah pushed him down so that he was sitting on the edge of the bed. "I'll be right back." Chuck watched as she made her way across the room, she grabbed a little bag resting on top of the dresser and made her way to the bathroom.

Chuck waited patiently for her return. He scooched up on the bed and laid down against the pillows. He laid there twiddling his thumbs as he stared up at the ceiling. A few minutes later he finally heard the bathroom door open.

"I was beginning to think you snuck out the bathroom window…" he said as he sat somewhat upright propping himself up on his elbows to look at her. Chuck's mouth dropped when he took in the sight before him.

"Damn Sarah." he managed to get out.

She stood in the doorway of the bathroom wearing a skimpy little, teal colored negligee. The thin satiny material clung to her body, accentuating every curve. Her breast barely concealed by it's lacey confines.

Chuck swallowed hard as she slowly made her way over to the bed.

"I take it by your reaction, that you are pleased with my purchase." She laughed.

He ogled her with his eyes, looking her up and down as she moved closer to him. He gave her a nod and an appreciative smile and watched as she climbed up on the bed. She moved in to straddle his lap and gently pushed him back against the pillows.

"Since we have three hours to kill, I thought that maybe we could pick up where we left off earlier in the dressing room, it's a little more private here."

Chuck smiled and she settled her bottom down over his groin area. Chuck caressed her bare thighs that rested on both of his sides.

"You're so beautiful." he said as he gazed into her eyes.

"You make me feel beautiful… I figured, this may be one of the last times I might be able to pull off an outfit like this." She played with the buttons on his shirt, freeing them from their holes.

"I thought we talked about this earlier. I told you, you'll look good no matter what."

Sarah freed the last button from it's hole and opened his shirt to reveal his bare chest. She ran her hands seductively over him. She leaned down and placed several kisses on his chest. He ran his fingers through her hair. She trailed kisses up his chest and up his neck as she sought out his mouth. She paused briefly before meshing her lips with his. "I love you Chuck."

His hand clasped behind her head as she kissed him fervently. Chuck shifted himself and tried to sit up, but Sarah pushed him back down.

"Uh uh Chuck…this is about you…You've been taking care of me all week, right now I want to take care of you…please just let me." Sarah slid the shirt off of his arms. Her hands moved to the button on his jeans. She ran her hand over the growing bulge in his pants and she thought she heard him whimper a bit. She smiled as she slowly pulled the zipper down. Chuck had to bite his lip to keep from losing it.

"Sarah, you're killing me here."

She looked up at him with sultry eyes.

"Trust me Chuck, I'm about to make it a whole lot better."

* * *

Chuck and Sarah showed up at Ellie's three hours later, freshly showered and dressed in formal CIA attire.

"Chuck? A suit? It's not that formal of a dinner." Ellie said as she ushered her brother and his fiancé into her apartment.

Chuck laughed, "It's not for you Ellie. We're working tonight remember."

"I know, I'm just kidding." She gave her brother a hug. "How was the trip?"

"The trip was…great actually." Sarah replied.

Chuck and Sarah filled Ellie and Devon in on their trip and Sarah reconnecting with her grandparents.

"Aww Sarah, I'm so happy for you." Ellie said placing her hand on Sarah's arm.

"Thanks Ellie."

"So listen Ellie, Sarah and I have been talking, this mission that were working on, we're hoping to wrap it up in a matter of days here." Chuck reached out for Sarah's hand. "Once it's over, we want to move things along with the wedding."

"Really?" Ellie nearly jumped out of her seat.

"Easy there babe." Devin chimed in.

"We were hoping." Chuck continued. "Sarah's not really big into the whole wedding planning thing. We were hoping that since you have experience with all that, that once we get back into town, maybe you could sit down with Sarah and assist with some of the planning."

"Are you serious?"

Chuck and Sarah nodded.

Ellie jumped out of her seat and threw her arms around Sarah. "I would love to. Oh my God Sarah, this is going to be so much fun. We are going to plan the most fabulous wedding."

Sarah smiled. "Thanks Ellie. Chuck and I talked we really just want a small, intimate gathering. You guys, my grandparents a few of our friends, your dad if we can reach him."

Ellie smiled at her sister in-law to be. "It'll be perfect Sarah."

* * *

The CIA jet got Casey, Chuck and Sarah to New York in record time. By 11:00 they were already settled into their rooms at the St. Regis New York, and going over the plans for tomorrow.

"The drop is happening here. The hotel lounge tomorrow at 1:00. Corrine has orders to meet this guy, they'll order a drink, he'll slip her an envelope filled with large bills, she'll pass him the chip, we'll nab them both." Casey instructed.

"Sounds easy enough." Chuck said.

"It should be. It's pretty cut and dry here. We're getting that chip tomorrow and we're wrapping this mission up." Casey spoke with confidence.

"We can meet up in the morning once our reinforcements arrive to finalize our plan." Sarah spoke up. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm ready to call it a night."

"Sounds good to me." Chuck replied.

"Alright we'll meet up in the morning." Casey gathered his files and made his way for the door. He headed across the hall to his own room, leaving Chuck and Sarah to get settled into theirs.

"You think this is the real deal this time? You think this is the chip we're after?" Chuck asked, as he pulled a clean t-shirt and pair of boxers out of his suitcase.

"I hope so. You know how eager I am to wrap up this mission."

Chuck moved closer to her and placed his hands on her waist. "I know, me too. I'm feeling optimistic about this Sarah. I really think this is it tomorrow."

"I hope so."

Chuck leaned in brushed his lips against her forehead. "I'm gonna go change."

She nodded and watched him head towards the bathroom. Sarah reached into her own suitcase and found a tank top and pajama pants. She kicked off her shoes, unzipped her skirt in the back and slid it off, followed by her stockings. Sarah removed her blouse and her bra and slipped into the tank top and pajama bottoms. She gathered her clothes and folded them, placing them on a nearby chair. She made her way over to the bed and pulled down the covers. She was slipping in just as Chuck emerged from the bathroom. Sarah turned on the lamp that was on the night stand next to the bed. Chuck switched off the overhead light and climbed into the bed next to her. Once he was settled in Sarah reached over and switched off the lamp.

She turned to lay on her side so she could face him, he did the same. Chuck reached out for her hand and laced his fingers with hers.

"You're quiet. Everything okay?" he asked.

"I'm tired."

Chuck laughed, "I'm not surprised. You gave us quite the workout earlier."

Sarah smiled as she rolled onto her back. She closed her eyes. "Are you complaining.?" she asked.

"Complaining? More like bragging Sarah. Not many guys can say their girlfriend would go all out and ….take care of them the way you did earlier."

Chuck slid closer to her and rested his hand protectively on her abdomen. "I love you Sarah."

Sarah opened her eyes and turned her head to look at him. "I love you too." She said. She turned back on her side, this time with her back facing him. She pressed her body tightly up against him and draped his arm over her stomach. Chuck leaned down and kissed her cheek before resting his head against the pillow.

"Sarah?"

"Hmm?'

"I've been meaning to ask you…That thing you did earlier…you know with your tongue."

Sarah chuckled. "Yeah? What about it?"

"Where did you learn to do that?"

"Venezuela." She replied.

"Huh? For real?"

Sarah laughed. "No Chuck, not for real. I've never done that before, I was just trying something out. You're the only person I've ever done that to."

Chuck smiled. "Really?"

"Mmhmm."

Chuck leaned down and nuzzled her trailing her neck with succulent kisses.

Sarah smiled, as she laid there in his arms, her eyes still closed.

"Chuck, I'm tired."

"I know….It's just a few kisses."

Sarah smiled.. She rolled over in his arms to face him and met his eyes with hers.

"Chuck, it's never just a few kisses."

_**

* * *

**_

Thanks everyone for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave me a review and let me know what you think.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Alright, so I gave you the last chapter a couple of days early, so you will have to forgive me for giving you this one a couple of days late. Busy time of the year and all. Also I know this chapter it incredibly short when compared to other chapters, but I really wanted to end it in this spot. Pleas**__**e forgive me! Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 17**

Team Bartowski had spent most of the morning scoping out the hotel lobby and bar/lounge area, setting up surveillance and preparing for Corrine Hartley's arrival. Casey would be working undercover as a bartender in the lounge, while Chuck and Sarah would be posing as a young married couple sight seeing in New York.

"How are things looking?" General Beckman asked the trio who gathered around the laptop for their briefing before heading downstairs to the hotel lounge.

"Everything is in order General. We have our surveillance cameras set up and according to our sources, everything seems to be right on schedule." Sarah spoke up.

"Miss Hartley is scheduled to arrive within the hour." Casey chimed in.

"Very well then, I expect this mission to go off without a hitch. Come this afternoon I expect you to have the chip in hand along with Miss Hartley and our mystery buyer."

"We are feeling very optimistic about today General." Chuck said.

"Very well. I expect a full report later today with some good news." The General signed off, ending the conference with the team.

* * *

The trio quickly tested their ear wigs and mics before making their way downstairs.

Once they got downstairs, they took their positions. Casey got behind the bar and began pouring drinks for the few patrons that occupied the room. Chuck and Sarah sat at a small table in the corner where they were able to get a good view of the room. Chuck sipped on a beer and Sarah sat with a glass of wine in front of her for effect.

It was nearly another 20 minutes before Corrine Harltey entered the room.

"Here we go kids." Casey spoke into his mic.

Chuck and Sarah turned their attention to the entryway to see a beautiful, tall, dark haired woman enter the room. They watched her make her way over to the bar and to Casey, where he poured her a glass of Chardonnay. She took a seat at the bar. Casey tried to make idle conversation with her, but she seemed incredibly nervous. It was clear that she had never done anything like this before. She was a victim of circumstance, clearly in with the wrong crowd.

Casey watched from across the bar as she glanced at her watch for the third time in a matter of minutes. He made his way back over to her.

"Waiting for someone?" he asked.

Corinne jumped and nearly spilled her wine as Casey spoke.

He quickly apologized. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"No, you didn't, I just…yes…I'm waiting for someone."

Casey nodded. "A man?"

"Excuse me?" Corrine replied.

"You seem nervous, like maybe your meeting a blind date or something."

Corrine rolled her eyes. "Something like that." She sipped at her wine.

"Well Miss, with all due respect, this guy must be crazy to keep a beautiful woman like yourself waiting."

Corrine smirked. "Well, aren't you a smooth talker." Corrine stood up from her bar stool. "I think I'll wait over there at a table."

Chuck smirked as he spoke into his own mic. "Nice one Casey. Way to scare her away."

"Shut up Bartowski, need I remind you of your work in the past with the ladies. You struck gold there with Walker and don't you forget it."

"Alright you two enough, back to work please." Sarah intervened.

Chuck and Sarah could hear Casey grumbling through his mic from across the room.

Sarah refocused her attention back on to the woman sitting a few tables over from them. She was younger than Sarah had anticipated and scared. Sarah almost felt sorry for her.

Chuck thumbed through the tourist brochures that sat on the table as he worked on preserving their cover. Sarah pretended to sip from her glass of wine.

"Sarah, there's some pretty interesting things here. Maybe when we wrap this up we could take a little time to explore the city a little. What do you say?" Chuck looked across the table at his fiancé.

"Chuck, I would love to explore the city with you, unfortunately Beckman expects us back in Burbank tonight. It'll have to wait for another time." Sarah said apologetically.

"Well, speaking of exploring, what do you think about Spain for our honeymoon, or maybe someplace tropical? We could always go back to Rome, There's a lot of good memories for us there."

Sarah smiled as she thought about their brief time spent in Rome. It was where they truly came together and became a couple, Chuck was right, there were a lot of good memories there.

"Well, I haven't really thought about it Chuck. It doesn't really matter to me where we go. As long as I'm with you, that's all that matters to me." She reached for his hand across the table. He gave it a squeeze in response. "Tell you what…What do you say we leave the honeymoon up to you?…Surprise me."

"Surprise you?" He asked.

"Yeah. Chuck, I've traveled all over the world for work, but I've never explored it. I know that wherever you choose for us to go, it'll be perfect."

Chuck leaned across the table and placed a kiss on her lips. When he pulled away he was met with smile.

"What was that for?" She asked.

"Do I need a reason to kiss you? Sarah I'd kiss you all day if you let me."

"Well who's to say I wouldn't let you?" She smiled suggestively at him across the table. Chuck was just about to lean back in to kiss her again.

"Ugh, I'm gonna be sick. Can we focus here please." Casey's voice came through on their ear wigs.

Chuck groaned and Sarah laughed.

"He's right. We can finish this conversation later." Sarah sat upright in her chair and pulled her hand away from his. Chuck hesitantly did the same.

Chuck glanced down at his watch. "So what's keeping this guy anyway? He should have been here by now. Do you think he's on to us?"

"I don't know, maybe he's just running late." Sarah replied.

"Maybe he scoped out the joint and realized we were agents and bolted?" Chuck responded.

"Always the pessimist Bartowski." Casey groaned.

Sarah was about to intervene between the two men once again, when the older man entering the lounge caught her eye. He stood in the doorway briefly, pausing to take a look around.

"Oh my..God." The words barely escaped her.

"What?" Chuck turned his attention to the doorway.

"Oh my God!" Chuck exclaimed.

Casey turned to see what had his partners so startled. "Walker…is that your…"

"My dad." the words caught in her throat. "The buyer is my dad."

_**

* * *

**__**Okay I know, very short and a cliffhanger to boot. Dare I be so bold as to ask for reviews? I'd love to hear your thoughts. Did anyone see this coming?**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks everyone for your wonderful reviews on the last chapter. Things are winding down here. I'm thinking one more chapter to wrap this up and then it's on to part three of the trilogy. Enjoy the chapter and please take time to leave a review.**

**Chapter 18**

Chuck sat dumbfounded. He didn't know what to do, what to say. Casey too was at a loss for words. Sarah looked as though her world was crumbling right before her very eyes and at that moment she found it very difficult to breathe.

Corrine Hartley was oblivious to what was happening around her. She failed to see the buyer arrive and she failed to see the scene unfolding at the nearby table. Corrine stood up and made her way back to the bar with her empty glass. She approached Casey and requested a refill. He offered her a smile and a nod of the head as he retrieved the bottle from behind him and began to pour. He looked past her to see Sarah bolt from her chair and make her way towards the door.

"Sarah?" Chuck called after her in hushed tones so as not to draw attention to themselves.

Sarah continued in the direction of her father. Chuck jumped up and followed suit. Casey tried to peer around Corrine to see what was happening. He turned away from Corrine and spoke into mic. "What are you doing Walker? Don't blow the op."

Sarah ignored Casey's request, she was on a new mission now. She continued her onward march until she came to stand directly in front of her father. He was surprised to say the least, to find her standing before him.

"Sweetheart….what….what are you doing here?" he asked nervously, just as Chuck came up behind her. "Charles." he greeted him. "You're here too."

"Jack." Chuck responded with his own greeting.

"Why?" Sarah finally asked. "I thought….I thought that maybe, you'd of learned your lesson last time. I protected you, I let you go."

"Sweetheart, I don't…know…what you're talking about." he replied.

"Stop!…Just stop. Stop lying to me. For once in your life, be honest with me…please." The tears glistened in her eyes.

Jack sighed heavily. "Okay." he said.

Sarah looked up and met his eyes with hers. "Are you here for the chip?" She asked.

"Yes." he replied.

"Do you have any idea what is on this chip? Are you working with Stansfield? Please tell me you are not with the ring?"

"The what? Look… Sarah. I don't know what the ring is, all I know is this old buddy of mine had a friend who was in a real jam. He had this microchip that he had to unload. From what I was told, the information on this chip could make me a very rich man."

"So you don't know what's on the chip?" Chuck asked.

"No, just that it's information that's worth a lot of money. What's it to you guys anyway? Are you trying to buy the chip for yourselves?"

"No!…We are here to retrieve the chip and apprehend the buyer!" Sarah spat out at her father.

"Apprehend?"

"Sarah, maybe we should tell him who we are." Chuck spoke up.

"Who you are? And who exactly are you?" Jack asked.

"Fine. You want to know, I'll tell you. We are agents with the CIA, and you're under arrest." Sarah replied.

"What?" Chuck asked completely shocked by Sarah's words.. He grabbed Sarah's arm and pulled her aside. "Are you sure about this?" he asked.

"We have to do our job Chuck. This is what we came here for."

Chuck could see the tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Sarah…honey…it's your dad…I realize you're upset right now, but don't do something you're going to regret later."

"Chuck we don't have a choice."

"Sarah, there's always a choice." Chuck no sooner got the words out and he and Sarah were joined by Casey.

"What the hell is going on?" He asked approaching the three.

"Cop Face? You too? Aww I should have known, you with your cop face and all."

"Casey we have it under control, I'm taking my father in." Sarah replied.

"What?" Casey questioned. "Look, the first thing we need to do is get our hands on that chip. And Jack here is going to help us do that."

"I am?" Jack questioned. "And why would I do that?"

"Because if you don't you'll never see the outside of a cell again and just so you know government holding facilities make state penitentrys look like Chuck E. Cheeses. You help us get that chip and Miss Hartley over there into custody and perhaps we can forget we ever saw you." Casey continued.

"Casey! What are you doing? You can't make a promise like that. He doesn't deserve any favors." Sarah was completely shocked by Casey's suggestion. Of Anyone on the team to make such a promise she would never expect it to be him.

"Walker! We need that chip, and we're getting it right now. So, Jack." Casey turned his attention to Sarah's father. "Are you in?"

Jack contemplated it for a moment and then shook his head yes. He couldn't help but notice the look on Sarah's face. She was truly upset and seemed to harness a lot of anger towards him and he couldn't help but wonder why.

"Alright, So Jack, you're going to go in make the exchange. Chuck, Sarah, you'll wait out here, once Jack has made the exchange he will meet up with you two here and I will move in and nab Hartley."

"Sounds easy enough." Chuck said.

Casey nodded. "Let's do this." he headed back into the lounge and took his position behind the bar. Soon after, Jack entered the room. He made eye contact with Corrine and made his way towards her. He took a seat across the table from her and began to engage in idle conversation with her.

Sarah watched from the doorway, her arms folded in front of her. Chuck approached her from behind and placed his hands gently on her shoulders. "You okay?" he asked.

Sarah shook her head no in response. Chuck brushed his lips against her forehead. "I know baby…I know."

They continued to watch as Jack made the exchange. Corrine handed him the chip and he handed her a large envelope. Jack got up from the table and made his way towards Sarah and Chuck. Casey moved in and cuffed a very shocked Corrine Hartley.

"I'll meet you upstairs after I hand Miss Hartley here over to authorities. Chuck, go check out the chip." Casey's voice came over their ear pieces.

"You got it Casey." Chuck replied, leading Jack and Sarah up their room. Once inside, Chuck immediately went to work analyzing the chip with their special equipment.

"So what exactly is on this chip anyway?" Jack asked.

"Sorry Jack, we can't tell you that." Chuck replied.

"I see. Well I hope you got what you were looking for."

"Well we should know if a few minutes here."

Jack noticed Sarah standing off in the corner, her arms still crossed in front of her.

"Look, Sarah, I feel like there's something else going on here. You're upset with me, I get that, but it can't just be over this chip. I mean come on, I've done a lot worse things than this in my day."

Sarah rolled her eyes. "I'll say."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You've made a fool of me. I loved you, I trusted you….you were my father, you were supposed to love ME, take care of ME…not the other way around."

"Sarah, I don't understand."

"WHY DID YOU LIE TO ME?"

Sarah's raised voice caused Chuck to stop what he was doing and look up at the two.

"Lie to you? About what?"

"About Grandma and Grandpa!"

The look on Jacks' face was one of complete shock.

"How could you lie to me, tell me they were dead? You knew how much I loved them and after mom died, how much I needed them."

"And I needed you!" He replied. "You were all I had left. Sweetheart…I couldn't lose you, not even to them. I knew you wanted to be with them, preferred them over me, you wouldn't let up. The only way was to take them out of the equation. I never wanted to hurt you…I just…I couldn't let you go too."

Sarah could see the tears forming in his eyes. "I'm sorry. I truly am sorry Sarah."

Sarah was having a hard time fighting back her own tears.

"You know, you…you look so much like her. You once asked me, why I didn't visit you more often…it's just….sometimes it's…It's just….It's hard being around you…It's hard for me to remember."

"You shouldn't have lied to me." she replied as she let a tear slip by.

"I know….How did you find out?"

"Chuck took me to visit mom's grave…We ran into them at the cemetery."

Jack glanced down, the shiny diamond on his daughter's finger caught his attention. "Is that and engagement ring?"

Sarah looked down at her hand. "Yes." was all she offered him.

"Charles?" he asked, already knowing the answer to his question.

"Yes." She replied again.

"YES!" Chuck's excitement resonated throughout the room. Sarah made her way over to him. "We got it Sarah. It's all here. The intel on this chip, is exactly what we've been looking for." Chuck stood up from his chair and pulled her into his arms. "Mission accomplished." he said pulling her in for a hug.

She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a peck on the cheek. Chuck noticed Sarah's father watching them from across the room. Chuck loosened his grip on Sarah as Jack made his way towards them.

"Charles, I hear congratulations are in order."

'Yeah, everything is legit with the chip, we can finally wrap this mission up."

"No Charles, I was referring to your engagement to my daughter."

Chuck wrapped his arms around Sarah and pulled her to his side, she snaked her arm around his waist in response.

"Oh, thank you sir."

"You're a good man Charles. I knew that from the moment I first met you. Take care of her."

"Thank you sir. I love your daughter and I will do anything to make her happy. I promise you that."

Jack shook his head and extended his hand to Chuck. Chuck reached out with his to accept. "I know you will Charles. I know you will."

Just then Casey burst in through the door.

"Well?" he asked making his way over to his team.

"We got it Casey. It's the right chip."

Casey breathed a sigh of relief. "Excellent. Hartley is in custody and headed to the nearest holding facility."

"That's great. So it looks like this mission is officially over with." Chuck responded.

"Just about." Casey turned his attention to Jack. "Was he a part of this?"

"No." Sarah responded. "He didn't know what he was walking in to." Sarah said

Casey nodded. "Alright then. Looks like our work here is done. I'm going to go pack, you two do the same. The jet leaves in 45 minutes, We'll conference in with the General from the plane." Casey turned and headed back towards the door and made his exit.

Chuck began packing up the computer and surveillance equipment.

"So I guess this is goodbye?" Jack asked Sarah.

"I guess it is."

"I hate to leave with things the way they are between us. Any chance we can fix this?"

"I don't know."

"Sarah." Chuck spoke up. "These bags are all ready, why don't I take our things down to the lobby and you and your dad can have some time to talk."

"Thank you Charles." Jack said.

"Chuck?" Sarah pleaded with her eyes, obviously not wanting him to leave them alone.

"I'll meet you downstairs." Chuck grabbed his bags and headed out the door.

Sarah watched the door close behind him.

"I don't know what to say Sarah. How can I fix this?" Jack asked.

"I don't know if you can."

"Look Sarah….Samantha…I know I didn't say it very often, but….you have to know that I love you. I never wanted to hurt you…I just….I wanted to keep you safe. Everything I ever did was to keep you safe. I'm not a good father Sam, I never was and I'm an even poorer excuse for a man, but I always wanted what was best for my little girl. I guess maybe I just didn't know what that was. It makes me proud to see that despite your unorthodox upbringing, you were able to overcome all that….really make something of yourself. You're a good person Sam, not like your father."

"You're not a bad father. I know that you loved me, but you….you really messed up."

"I know."

"Is there anything else that you lied to me about?"

He shook his head. "No. And I promise you, I'll never lie to you again."

"I don't know if I believe you…I want to…but, I don't know if I can."

"I understand….Before I leave, I want to give you something." Jack reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet he opened it up and pulled out a piece of paper that was folded in half several times and handed it to her.

"What's this?" she asked, taking the paper from him.

"Just read it." he replied.

Sarah unfolded the piece of paper and began to read the words on it.

_**My Dearest Jack,**_

_**It seems our time together is drawing to an end. I can't even express how much it saddens me to have to say goodbye to you and our beloved Samantha. She is the light of my life, my world. Promise me that you will make sure she knows this and how hard it was for me, knowing I would be leaving her. Please take care of her. All I want for her is to be happy. I want you to give her the gold chain you gave me when you found out we were having her. It is one of my most prized possessions and belongs to one of my other most prized possessions. Who knows, maybe she'll have her own little girl one day to pass it on to. I love you Jack. I know fatherhood hasn't been easy for you, that it scares you. Just love her and keep her safe. Everything else will fall into place. Remember I will always be with you and Samantha. Watching over you and loving you from afar until we meet again.**_

_**All my love,**_

_**Elizabeth**_

Sarah ran her fingers over the gold chain. She could remember her mother wearing it all the time. She remembered sitting on her mother's lap and playing with the chain that hung around her neck. Sarah fought hard to fight back the tears, but it was no use, they fell freely from her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to upset you."

Sarah shook her head. "That's not it."

"What is it then?"

"I just miss her. I wish I had more time with her." Sarah cried.

Jack moved in in an attempt to console her. She allowed him to pull her into a hug. She was too drained to fight him on it.

"I wish you did too." he spoke soothingly to her.

Sarah wrapped her arms around him and allowed herself to cry.

"Sweetheart I'm so sorry."

* * *

Chuck had been sitting down in the lobby for nearly 20 minutes when Casey had finally appeared.

"Bartowski, where's Walker?" He asked.

"She's upstairs, talking with her father."

"Who would of thought Jack Burton would be our buyer?"

"I know right. Hey Casey, thanks for not turning Jack in. I know Sarah would have regretted it in the long run. She's just really upset with him right now."

Casey grunted a knowing grunt. "Jack Burton is of no interest to our team. He didn't know what he was getting into, he's just a con man who happened to get involved with the wrong people."

"So, what do we tell Beckman about the buyer?" Chuck asked.

"He never showed. We sent you in to retrieve the chip and you did. Simple as that."

"You think she'll buy that?'

"What's not to buy?"

* * *

"Look Sam…" Jack started.

"Sarah." she replied.

"Huh?"

"Call me Sarah. I haven't been Sam for a long time now, I don't remember who she is, I'm Sarah Walker…soon to be Bartowski."

"Bartowski? Really?"

Sarah shook her head.

"Look Sarah. Charles is a good man. I told you that last time I saw you. He loves you and from what I can see, you love him. I really wish you two the best. I hope you have a long lifetime of happiness ahead of you."

Sarah smiled. "Thank you."

"Here." Jack handed her a small white card with a number on the back of it. "If you ever need me, you can always reach me at this number." Jack made his way towards the door.

"Thanks." She replied.

"I love you Sarah." Jack opened the door and began to step out.

"Dad, I'm pregnant!"

Jack froze in his steps. He turned back around to face her. "What?"

"Chuck and I. We're having a baby."

"Really?"

She shook her head.

"Are you telling me that I'm going to be a grandfather?"

She shook her head again.

"That's incredible news sweetheart." He moved back in towards her again and wrapped his arms around her. "Are you happy Sarah?" he asked.

She shook her head against his chest. "I've never been happier."

He smiled. "Good."

* * *

Another five minutes passed and Chuck could see Jack approaching him in the lobby.

"Charles." he said making his way over to him. He extended his hand to him once again. Chuck stood up.

"Thank you for allowing us some alone time to talk. And I hear more congratulations are in order. I never pictured myself as a grandfather before, but I have to admit, I'm king of liking the idea."

Chuck smiled as he shook Jack's hand. "Thank you sir."

"I know you're going to take care of her and this baby. I know you love her. Maybe you can remind her every once in a while, that I do too."

"I will."

Jack smiled before making his exit.

Not seeing Sarah anywhere in sight, Chuck decided to head back up to their room to see what was keeping her.

Chuck opened the door, but did not see Sarah anywhere. He made his way towards the bathroom where he found her standing in front of the mirror, admiring the gold chain that now adorned her neck. She held the gold chain between her fingers.

"Sarah?" he entered the bathroom. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah."

"What's that?" he asked referring to her new piece of jewelry.

"This was my mom's." She went on to explain to him the meaning of the necklace and the letter that came with it.

"So, you told your dad about the baby?" he asked.

"Yeah. How did you know that?"

"He congratulated me on his way out."

"How did things go with you two up here?"

"Okay I guess. It's hard. I can understand his reasoning for what he did. I just…I guess I just cant justify it."

Chuck came up behind her as she continued to gaze in the mirror at her new necklace. He wrapped his arms securely around her waist and pulled her close. She leaned back into his embrace and allowed him to just hold her.

"You ready to go home?" he asked.

She tilted her head to look up at him with those hypnotizing blue eyes.

"Take us home Chuck." She ran her hands lovingly over her abdomen. "Take us home."

_**

* * *

**_

_**So, what did you think? Are you happy with Jack's involvement with the chip, or lack there of I should say. Thanks for reading, please leave a review.**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Alright, here it is, the conclusion to Spies, Secrets, Lies and Consequences. Hope you enjoy and for anyone who is interested. I posted a holiday one-shot tiled Chuck vs. the Mistletoe if you haven't seen it and want to check it out. Oh and just a reminder, keep in mind that in this fic it is still early fall, the season doesn't match up with the show.**

**Chapter 19**

It had been an incredibly long, grueling day for team Bartowski, yet an incredibly successful day for them as well. They had already conferenced in with General Beckman from the plane on their way back from New York. The General was a bit surprised when the team informed her that the buyer never showed up, but was pleased with their quick thinking, sending Chuck in to retrieve the chip. Overall she was pleased with the team's efforts and their success with the mission.

Sarah had drifted off to sleep soon after. The day had been particularly emotionally grueling for her, which seemed to be a pattern lately. The plane was just about to land at LAX. Chuck gave her a little nudge and she began to stir. She lifted her head from his shoulder and sat upright in her seat.

"How much longer?" she asked Chuck.

"We'll be landing soon."

Sarah ran her hand soothingly over her stomach. Chuck couldn't help but notice the look of discomfort that came over her face.

"Everything alright?" he asked.

"Well, I think it's official. This baby does not like flying." She rested her head against the back of her seat. Chuck reached for her hand and laced his fingers with hers.

The pilot came over the intercom announcing they would be landing and telling the three agents aboard to fasten their seatbelts. Chuck, Sarah and Casey obliged and prepared for their landing.

* * *

Within the hour Chuck and Sarah were making their way into their apartment. Chuck carried their bags into their bedroom while Sarah immediately changed into some pajamas.

They had two messages on the answering machine from Ellie. Chuck decided he would call her back while he fixed Sarah a cup of tea.

"Hey sis…Yeah we just got in."

Sarah grabbed a blanket and curled up on the couch with it.

"Tomorrow?…Yeah, I think we're free tomorrow for dinner….okay.'

Chuck moved into the living room and handed Sarah her cup of tea as he took a seat next to her on the couch.

"Thank you." Sarah said, taking the cup from him. He smiled and leaned in to give her a kiss on the forehead. She wrapped her hands around the warm cup and brought it to her lips and sipped at it.

"What time were you thinking Ellie?…uh huh….Well how fancy is it?….no, I know…alright….yeah….okay well let me talk with Sarah about it and I'll get back to you if there's a problem….Okay….I love you too…Bye." Chuck hung up the phone. He draped his arm around Sarah and she moved into his embrace, resting her head against his chest.

"What was that all about?" She asked.

"Ellie wants to take us out for an engagement dinner tomorrow. What do you think?"

"I think that sounds nice."

"Yeah? Well she says we should invite whoever we want. It's a celebration and she says everyone is welcome, even Morgan."

Sarah laughed. "Even Morgan huh? Ellie is feeling generous."

Chuck laughed. "Yeah I guess so. She is just giddy over all this wedding stuff."

Sarah sat up and set her cup down on the coffee table in front of her. She settled back into Chuck's arms.

"How are you feeling? He asked.

"Better, thank you." She leaned up and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"You want something to eat?

"Not right now, maybe later."

"Okay. Do you want to watch TV for a while?"

"Not really." She spoke softly as she clung to him. Her head securely resting on his shoulder.

"What do you want to do then?" he asked.

"I just want sit here with you. I just want to be in your arms right now."

Chuck smiled. "Well I think that can be arranged." He tightened his grip around her and she snuggled in closer to him.

* * *

_**The next day…**_

"Agent Walker, now that this mission is complete, you are banned from any kind of field work until after your pregnancy. You will be strictly Castle bound until that time, no exceptions."

Chuck smiled. That was the best news he could have gotten today.

"Yes General, I understand."

"Colonel Casey, you and Agent Bartowski will be heading up future missions for the time being. You must work together and utilize Agent Walker to the best of her abilities there at Castle. I expect you both to ensure that she follows her strict guidelines and stays out of the field for her own safety at this time." The General continued.

"Yes General." Casey replied.

"Absolutely General." Chuck chimed in. He glanced over and shared a look with Sarah who actually looked a bit annoyed.

"That said. Well done team." Beckman signed off and the screen went blank.

"Well looks like we may have a little time off before our next mission." Casey said packing up his belongings.

"Hey Casey. Ellie is hosting an engagement dinner for us tonight. We're all meeting at Bella Cucina at 7:00 tonight. We'd really like it if you could join us."

Casey grunted in response. He threw his jacket on and headed up the stairs. Getting to the top step he turned and looked back at them. "7:00?" he asked.

Chuck nodded and then watched as Casey made his exit. Chuck turned his attention back to Sarah, who was looking less than pleased.

"What?" he asked giving her a nudge. "Sarah?"

"Just because I am not going to be out in the field I am still an integral part of this team you know. And I really hope that you and Casey don't start treating me like I'm not."

"What? Sarah. Of course you're an important part of the team. You're vital to the team's success, no matter what task you're doing. Casey knows that too." he rested his hands on her shoulders as he stood in front of her and her eyes locked with his. "The team is nothing without you. You are what holds us all together, if it wasn't for you, Casey would have probably killed me a long me ago."

"That's not true. Casey talks a big game, but deep inside, he really cares about you."

"Yeah well he has a funny way of showing it sometimes."

"Oh come on. He flew all the way to Rome after being released from the NSA, risked jail time because you were in danger. He cares about you Chuck."

"I know, I just wish he could show it a little more often."

"It's hard for him, he's a spy. He's shut himself off from the world for so long, trust me it's not easy trying to change that way of life."

"You did."

"It wasn't easy." She replied.

"I know." He wrapped her in his arms.

"And I had you to help me with all that." She said.

"Well maybe I should be working my magic on Casey."

Sarah laughed. "That I would like to see."

* * *

"Sarah, we're going to be late, are you almost ready?" Chuck called to her from the bedroom.

Sarah emerged from the bathroom, wearing and elegant, spaghetti strap, floor length, eggplant colored dress. Her golden locks framed her face. He blue eyes glistened.

"Do I look okay?" she asked, coming to stand in front of the mirror. She smoothed her hands over the front of the dress as she turned to the side to get a different view.

"You look beautiful." he came to stand behind her.

Sarah turned to look at him. She reached out and straightened his tie. "So do you."

He flashed her a grin, which she matched before he leaned in to taste the sweetness of her lips.

"We better get going, let's not keep Ellie waiting." Sarah pulled away creating some distance between them. Chuck reached out for her hand. They laced their fingers together and headed out the door.

* * *

"Ellie, this is all really nice, thank you so much for treating us all to this lovely dinner." Chuck spoke up from across the table. "And thank you all for being here. Sarah and I are just thrilled to be sharing this time with all of you."

"Chuck, don't be ridiculous, Devon and I are happy to do this, besides it's not everyday my baby brother gets engaged to the woman of his dreams." Ellie turned her attention to Sarah. Sarah blushed and Chuck put his arm around her.

"Well that is true." Chuck replied.

"Sarah, You've been a part of this family for some time now, but I cannot wait until we make it official." Ellie said.

"I'm looking forward to it as well…and…You actually won't have to wait much longer." Sarah replied.

"What?" Ellie asked.

"Well, Chuck and I set a date."

"You did?" Ellie squealed from across the table.

"We did." Sarah turned to Chuck and the two shared a smile with each other.

"Well don't keep us all in suspense here." Morgan spoke up from across the table.

Chuck laughed. "Okay buddy. Sarah and I are getting married, on October 16th. Two weeks from tomorrow."

"What? Two weeks? Oh my God, there is so much we have to do!' Ellie exclaimed.

Chuck and Sarah laughed. "Relax sis. We're keeping it simple remember. Right now our main priority is finding someone to perform the ceremony and getting Sarah's grandparents here."

"Devon and I will help with whatever you guys need, just tell us what to do." Ellie replied.

"Yeah anything bro, we're on it." Devon chimed in.

"I'm sure we'll have jobs for all of you to do. Thank you for your cooperation and your help with everything. We really do appreciate it." Chuck replied as he leaned over to give Sarah a peck on the cheek.

"Casey, you're pretty quiet over there." Morgan said.

The whole table turned their attention to the man who sat silently at the end of the table.

Casey grunted in response. He wiped his mouth with his napkin and placed it back down on the table. All eyes were on him. Casey picked up his glass of wine and held it up.

"A toast." he said.

Ellie, Devon and Morgan raised their glasses. Chuck and Sarah looked surprisingly at one another before doing the same.

"Chuck, Sarah…I truly wish you both a lifetime of happiness with one another…Congratulations." He said before taking a swig from his glass.

Chuck and Sarah smiled at one another. Chuck took a drink from his glass of wine and Sarah sipped from her water glass. After setting their glasses back down on the table the two shared a kiss with one another.

"Perhaps you've already worked some of that magic of yours on him." she whispered in his ear.

"Perhaps I did….we did." he leaned in to kiss her lips once more.

"I love you Sarah." His thumb caressed her cheek as she gazed lovingly into his eyes.

"I love you Chuck Bartowski, and I cannot wait to marry you."

_**To be continued in part 3.…..**_

**Well there you have it folks, the conclusion to Spies, Secrets, Lies and Consequences. Stay tuned for the third and final installment titled "Spies, Secrets, Lies and Vengeance." Thanks for reading and please leave a review. I'm pretty sure that the more reviews I get, the quicker you will get part three. I'm just saying.**


End file.
